


空壳

by Mxxxx



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 68,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxxxx/pseuds/Mxxxx
Summary: 农夫和小少爷的故事，【请注意】Loki设定为瘸腿。前期人设参考电影《莫娣》。很久之前写的了，文笔和剧情都不成熟。





	1. Chapter 1

“那个叫Thor的人是个傻子”，镇上的人都喜欢这么嘲笑他，背地里叫他“傻大个”。Thor不是没有听过这些关于他的传闻，他抓抓贴着头皮的短发，五官拧成一团在脸上纠结了半天，张开口试着反驳些什么，但最后却总是“算了”。“他们说的...也没错，”Thor一直低着头绞着手里的渔网，“我是傻，我不识字。我连自己的名字都写不好。”他和范达尔解释道。  
范达尔咕咚咕咚大口灌了一口酒，用手背用力搓了搓自己的嘴砸吧砸吧，“他们就是欺负你，你说说看，彼得森家是不是欠了你2条鱼钱还没给你？这都欠了多久了？”  
“两条小鱼，也没什么。”Thor抖了抖手中的渔网，从椅子上站起来伸了个懒腰。  
“老好人。到时候收不回账可别在我面前哭穷。”范达尔打着饱嗝，晕晕乎乎的为自己的兄弟鸣不平。  
Thor居住的这个小镇，大概也就百十来户人家。彼得森不是唯一占过Thor便宜的居民，也不会是最后一个。Thor觉得自己没必要和镇上的人因为这些不重要的事情闹不愉快。在他看来，只要他能继续在镇上卖鱼并且有人愿意买他的鱼，那就足够了。当他每天早起出港，中午从推着沉甸甸的一箱箱鱼回到镇上时，这是小镇居民们，尤其是女士们唯一愿意正眼瞧他的时刻：  
“虽然他不识字，但是干活却十分利索”  
“瞧瞧，瞧瞧，那手臂的肌肉，可比我家那个没用的臭男人强多了”  
“要我说，他卖的鱼可是市场上价格最公道的”  
“不知道他有没有心上人？要不是他傻不愣登的，我还真想嫁给他”  
……  
然而除了这些口头上的调侃，并没有多少人真正愿意了解Thor。他是好人，也仅仅停留在好人。因为他是好人，所以更没人愿意关心他。严格意义上来说，Thor是小镇土生土长的“本地人”。只是在他6岁的时候，因为一场火灾失去了双亲，从此就只能被寄养在一个偏僻的孤儿院里直到成年。从孤儿院回来之后，曾经的金发小团子变成了一个身材高大、金发蓝眼、沉默寡言的青年。大家都说因为小时候的火灾Thor被烧坏了脑子，童年时的很多人和事都早已不记得，唯一还有印象的就是儿时的玩伴范达尔。范达尔对于这个失而复得的兄弟自然也是十分在意，帮着Thor在远离小镇的树林边搭建了一栋二层小楼，不管怎么说，Thor也算是有个自己的家了。  
孤儿院的事情Thor鲜少与人提起，应该也不是什么美好的回忆。范达尔知道Thor在孤儿院一定是错过了好好学习的机会，技术工是指望不上了，只能出卖出卖劳力。于是就给他介绍了在渔港捕鱼卖鱼的工作，好在Thor的确不是真正的“傻大个”，不出几个月就学会了捕鱼技巧，收入有了指望，生活也渐渐步入正轨。然而对于Thor而言，这些都还不够。他日常除了捕鱼，还在家后面的空地种了一些桃树和李树，还养了一些鸡，时不时卖点果子和鸡蛋之类的补贴家用。单身寡老的小日子是过得是越来越好。  
“这小子，赚这么些钱一定是要存着娶老婆。”范达尔不只一次这样打趣到。  
老婆？Thor是指望不上的。他心里明镜似的，知道现在的小姑娘看不上他这样的农夫。姑娘们都喜欢那些开着店铺的，穿着上等西装的，每天收拾得干干净净的小伙子，像他这样一个衣着普通，一天到晚只知道和鱼打交道，和土地打交道的农夫，怕是入不了姑娘们挑剔的法眼。不过他也丝毫不在意，存着那些钱的本意也不是为了娶老婆。从一开始他就打定了注意，打算年岁大了之后能坐船离开这里，去看看报纸上提到的什么曼哈顿啦，什么伦敦啦，什么米兰啦，能在临死之前好好看看这个世界就心满意足了。  
虽然Thor不怎么识字，但是计划还是做得很好的。  
“范达尔，我在想，我可能需要请一个女佣。”当Thor和范达尔在酒吧里大眼瞪小眼时，他突然说了这么一句话。Thor是一个全身充满干劲的青年，但是最近他的确也是忙得不可开交。“你知道的，最近渔期，我每天忙着捕鱼，后院的鸡和果树都没人照顾。你说，我请一个女佣回来帮我喂鸡浇树，顺带帮忙收拾收拾屋子，是不是比较好？”  
“我看你是想借着找女佣的时机物色女人。”  
“我可没这个打算。再说了，我也不打算找太年轻的，找一个差不多的就行了。只要愿意干活。”  
说干就干。第二天一早，Thor就跑到镇上的书店，请识字的Forster先生给他写了一个告示贴在书店的公告板上，全文如下：  
急寻有经验的女佣一名。包吃包住。  
有意者请携带告示前往鱼市找Thor Odinson详谈。  
过了好多天都没人来找Thor应征，他自己也几乎把这件事忘了。那些好像怎么都干不完的活儿还是由他一个人吭哧吭哧的干着。直到有一天，当他刚把捕到的鱼从船上卸下，一个拄着拐杖的人就突然站在他面前，绿色的双眼直勾勾的盯着他。  
“你就是Thor Odinson吗？”他挥了挥手中的那张告示纸，“这是你贴的？”  
“对，”Thor一时摸不着头脑，“你是……？”  
“这工作我做了。”  
等会儿！Thor一时语塞，“可我···我找的是女佣……”  
“女佣能做的我也能做。赶紧的，先带我回家。”绿眼挑了挑眉毛，转过身拄着小拐杖就往前走。  
Thor只得把刚卸下的鱼交给范达尔处理，洗了洗手就连忙跟了上去。范达尔将着一切收入眼里，太喜感了他心想，“这小瘸子脾气可不小。”


	2. Chapter 2

如果你在Laufyeson府邸附近打听Loki Laufyeson是什么样的人，府上的仆人无一例外都会忠诚地回答说“我们家的小少爷，小时候可是个小甜心。”小时候的Loki可可爱啦，鸦黑色的小卷发贴着耳边，粉白粉白的小脸上，那两双小鹿般的大眼睛扑闪扑闪，“没人能拒绝小少爷，”仆人们补充道，“特别是乳母弗丽嘉，喜欢他喜欢得紧。小少爷被老爷抱回来的时候，他的生母没跟着一起回来，据说早就已经不在了。还多亏乳母弗丽嘉事事上心，把小少爷照顾得无微不至。”  
从Loki懂事起，他就对一切都感到好奇，也善于学习一切有意思的知识。“他喜欢看书，府上的藏书基本都被他看完啦，我们问他什么他都知道。我们的小少爷还喜欢画画，啧啧啧，更别提写的那一手好字。喏~咱们有不少人的家书还是偷偷找小少爷帮忙写的呢！他心地好，从来不拒绝……”多嘴的仆人继续补充道，“他若是喜欢上了甜品，就会跑去厨房缠着大厨和弗丽嘉教他如何烤小饼干，他若是喜欢上了花，就会和花匠一起到花圃里劳作，还别说，真挺像模像样。他若是喜欢上了风呀，就会爬到树上感受风的气息，有一次，还声称要为弗丽嘉摘下一朵云送给她……反正呀，那时候的小少爷就是个小天使……只是可惜呀，可惜哟……”那位仆人最后叹了叹气，鞠了一把泪之后就再也没说话。  
可惜呀，可惜哟。可惜在Loki 13岁的时候，老Laufyeson突然病逝，远在伦敦的长子Byleist Laufyeson回来处理后事。从那时起Loki才知道原来自己还有一个从未谋面的哥哥，或者可以说，半个哥哥。“Loki，你只是一个私生子。”Byleist残忍地道破了真相。怎么可能呢？我怎么会是私生子呢？我有爸爸，我也有妈妈，我还有爱我的弗丽嘉，我怎么会是私生子？Loki想不明白，也没人能告诉他答案，包括弗丽嘉。  
那些黑如浓墨的夜晚，Loki不知道躲在被子里面哭了多少次，每每哭到伤心处小身板就控制不住的瑟瑟发抖。刚开始，弗丽嘉还会每晚陪着他，安抚他，拥抱他，告诉他不管如何至少她还爱着他。但是到后来，连弗丽嘉都消失了。Byleist突然决定遣散大部分仆人，弗丽嘉也只能离开，她甚至都没能和Loki说一声再见就被赶上了马车。“可怜的Loki，他该多难过啊！”临走的那个清晨，弗丽嘉最后望了眼Loki房间的露台，渴望能看见Loki那精致可爱的小脸，可是纵使万般不舍，也不得不离开。  
没人知道弗丽嘉最后去了哪里。Loki知道她不会突然抛下自己，明明前一晚还拥抱着他说爱，第二天怎么能人间蒸发消失不见？Loki想，我已经13岁了，是个大人了，我要去找回弗丽嘉，不管她去了哪儿。  
他在房间捣鼓了半天，收拾了一个自己的小包裹，里面有一把小匕首（然而并不锋利），一件小披风，一袋给弗丽嘉带的曲奇（Loki想如果他路上饿了吃了两块相信弗丽嘉也不会责怪他），一本可以在路上解闷的口袋书，啊，还有之前老Laufyeson留给他的几块钱。Loki特意把小匕首别在腰带上，穿了一双马靴，等到将近午夜，连值班的仆人都开始昏昏欲睡时，一个小小的身影悄悄地从花园的小密道溜了出去。  
Loki他回头望了望自己住了13年的家，握了握拳然后头也不回的往前跑去。我要找到弗丽嘉，Loki给自己打气，我要找到弗丽嘉让后把她带回来，或者我们可以一起去别的地方，弗丽嘉那么好，她就是我的妈妈。怀揣着小小的信念与爱，小英雄Loki开始了自己的旅程。  
然而，他毕竟只有13岁。只是才过了3天，Loki就被人送了回来。只是这一次，他不再像刚出发时那样充满了活力。他受伤了，只能眉头紧锁地躺在床上。他的探险之旅刚开始没多久，就在路上被不长眼的马车撞下了山坡，摔断了腿。等到仆人们循着他的脚印找到他的时候，那可真是太惊险了，再晚一步小命都要没了。  
从此，Laufyeson家的小少爷不再喜欢出门，也不再喜欢爬树，他只能每天呆在书房里看书写字或者画画，偶尔心情好的时候也会趁着夕阳在小花园里拄着拐杖一瘸一瘸的散散步。太可惜了，大家都这么说，“长得那么好看的小少爷变成了瘸子，以后可怎么办。”  
Loki成年了。18岁的他，黑发白肤，碧眼薄唇，真真是宛如从油画里走出来的翩翩公子。他不常与Byleist见面，Byleist每年也就回来一两次，他更喜欢待在伦敦，处理那些Loki从来不在意的产业。所以这次当Byleist突然回来说要带Loki去伦敦的时候，Loki心里可是一百八十个不愿意。  
“我不走，我干嘛要去伦敦？我在这里挺好的。”Loki盯着眼前的书，头也不抬。  
“这栋房子我已经卖掉了。你不走也得走。”  
“什么？这栋房子？我们的房子？”Loki抬起头，一脸的震惊。  
“容我表明，这栋房子属于Laufyeson的合法继承人——我，而不是你。”Byleist的语气不容置疑。  
“你不能，你怎么可以……”Loki拄着拐杖走到Byleist面前，因为着急脚步有些凌乱，那双绿眼里分明是愤怒的火焰，“Byleist，我无意染指你的家产，只是这栋房子有我太多美好的回忆，你不能说卖就卖！”  
“Loki，你瘸着腿什么都做不了，我想不需要我提醒你一直以来是谁在出钱把你养到成年？抱歉，木已成舟。过两天我会让人来接你坐火车去伦敦。”  
“去了伦敦我也是什么都做不了！！”Loki大声地咆哮着，拐杖一下一下地把木地板戳得咚咚乱响，“噢我明白了，你才不会那么好心在伦敦照顾我，你巴不得见不到我是不是？是不是又要把我送到哪个穷乡僻壤的疗养院里面？FUCK YOU Byleist! ”  
“Language,Loki.我们伦敦再见吧。噢对不起我忘了，你说得对，我们在伦敦不会见面的。我的确会把你送到一个鸟不拉屎的疗养院里面，做好准备。”Byleist抬高头，扯了扯自己的衣服下摆，头也不回的离开了Loki的房间。  
两天之后，Loki还是不情不愿的上了马车。他透过车窗最后望了眼他曾经的家，一切都结束了，Loki心想。自从13岁那年出了事，他就很少离开府邸半步，路两旁优美的风光也丝毫不能提起Loki的兴趣。  
“到了伦敦之后我会被弄死的。”  
“到了伦敦之后我会被弄死的。”  
Loki眉头紧锁，嘴里一直絮絮叨叨重复说着这句话。  
“小少爷，您在和我说话吗？”车夫回过头看了他一眼。  
“Tony，我们去伦敦的火车票要多少钱？”Loki突然想到了什么，问了一嘴。  
“火车票是3块半，您问这个干吗？”  
“那如果是船票呢？比如，去美国的话要多少钱？”  
“去美国要去南边的那个阿萨市坐船，和我们是相反方向。”Tony如实相告。  
“阿萨市离这儿远吗？”  
“不算太远。马车要3天吧。船票大概20多？具体我也不清楚。”  
这就对了！如果我不去伦敦，如果我去一个Byleist都找不到地方，如果我去美国呢？Loki拍了拍自己的脑袋，对，就这样！我才不去什么见鬼的伦敦！FUCK YOU Byleist！  
Loki虽然瘸，但是他不傻。借口要下车休息，Loki用拐杖敲晕了车夫和随从，把他俩拖到路边的草丛里藏起来，然后换了套便装并把自己的行李箱重新收拾了一遍，他决定只带两套换洗的衣服，一把匕首（这次是真的匕首），两本书和他的画笔和颜料。把东西都装进小皮箱之后，他驾着马车火急火燎地就往南边赶去。  
因为担心走大路会被Byleis找到，Loki在行程过半的时候就把马车抛弃在路边。他把身上值钱的东西都在驿站换了钱，洗了个澡垫饱肚子之后他决定走小路到阿萨市。Loki不傻，但是他可能忘了自己是个瘸子这件事，剩下的一半行程他足足走了两天，身上的钱也用光了。这一路折磨得Loki又渴又累，就在他快要撑不下去的时候，一个小镇终于出现在他的眼前。  
Thor跟在Loki后面，亦步亦趋。他仔仔细细地在后面把Loki打量了一遍：这个突然出现的男子身上虽然穿着上等面料的轻质外套，只是内里的白衫似乎太脏了些，沾上了不少黄不拉几的尘土气，衣服怕不是从哪儿捡来的……脚上的马靴看起来也很久没擦拭了，左腿似乎不太便利，拐杖的底端也被磨得不成样子了……至于脸嘛，虽然面容姣好，但是也太脏了些，头发这是多久没洗了，都一绺一绺的了……Thor重重地叹了口气，“没想到也是个穷孩子啊。”Loki听见Thor在后面叹了口气，为了不露怯故意用恶狠狠的眼神盯着他问道：“咳咳·我说…Mr.Odinson，你家……怎么走？”  
等到终于在Thor家坐下之后，Loki的左腿也终于可以好好歇一会了，都要疼死了。“我叫Loki。我在镇上的书店里看到你的广告了。我来应征。”Loki清了清已经干涸到喉咙。“嗯··但是我想找的是女佣。”Thor说，留意到Loki喉咙的不适，“你要喝水吗？”他又问了一句。“有茶吗？能喝一杯茶就好了，谢谢。”Loki大大的舒了口气。  
“你从哪儿来？”Thor从橱柜里随便找一个杯子倒了点热水，然后拆开一个茶包直接扔了进去。“我从迪格比过来，如同你看到的一样，我是走过来的。”Loki指了指自己脏脏的靴子接着说，“你可以告诉我你想要什么样的女佣，女佣能做的，我也能做。”Thor提着茶包的细线，让茶包在热水里上上下下洗了几次澡之后，走到Loki面前把茶杯递了过去。这一套动作在Loki看来十分新奇，“哇，茶包泡的茶，NICE！”  
“所以，嗯····这些都是你的吗？这是你的家？”Loki用手指了指周围，眼睛忍不住四处打量：虽然Thor的木屋很普通，但是五脏俱全，还不赖。“对，是我的兄弟范达尔和帮我一起建的屋子。”Thor坐在Loki对面的摇摇上椅说道。  
“你一个人收拾这间屋子一定很辛苦吧？我看你还养了鸡，一定忙不过来吧？”老实说，来Thor家应征完全出于他的计划之外。只是当他来到镇子上又饿又累，第一个念头就是找个工作，然后尽快存钱买船票离开这里。一切都是误打误撞，如果不是镇子上没教养的小孩子朝他扔石子嘲笑他是脏瘸子，他也不会为了躲避袭击随便撞进一家书店。而就是在那家书店的告示板上，他看到了Thor的招聘信息。  
“你说得一点也没错。”Thor憨厚的声音从胸腔传出。  
“那你平时都靠什么养活自己？”Loki在盘算值不值得留下来。  
“在港口捕鱼卖鱼，后面种了一片果树，偶尔也卖卖果子卖卖鸡蛋什么的。”  
“天哪，”Loki摇了摇头一脸不敢置信，“你自己是怎么做完这么多活儿的。”他低着头思考了一下，再抬起头时朝Thor笑了“但是我希望我能做这份工作。”  
“你的腿很奇怪，”Thor觉得如果要让这个奇怪的年轻人留下来，那么有些事情就一定要先问清楚。“你是有什么病吗？”  
“不是病。只是13岁时摔断了腿，医不好了。但我其实不用拐杖也能走，只是慢了点。”Loki想表明自己的行动力不会被他的脚所影响。“或许我天生就很奇怪……但是这不会妨碍我的。我可以干三个女人干的活。”  
Thor不说话。他来来回回地在房间里面踱步。啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声让Loki觉得心烦。好吧，看起来他对自己并不满意。“你不如直说了吧……”Loki放下手中那杯奇怪的茶，提起脚边自己的小行李箱，他走到Thor的身旁，稍微抬起头看着那双蓝眼睛说：“你是需要帮助，我能看出来。不过可惜不是我了。再见Mr. Odinson.”Loki一步步走下门口的台阶，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地埋怨道：“他们肯定又会对我扔石头了。”  
“谁扔石头？”  
“镇上的小孩子们。他们也不是故意的。我不在乎，可能有些人就是看不惯别人与众不同。”  
Thor没再说话。但是他决定陪Loki走回镇子上。这次是Thor走在前面，Loki走在后面。为了照顾Loki的不便，Thor并没有走太快，他还时不时回头看看Loki能否跟上。两人在镇子上分手之后，Loki无处可去。他抱着行李箱坐在路边的长凳上，看着落日的余晖，突然想起了有一年夏天，弗丽嘉和他坐在小花园里面看落日，那天的夕阳红得像火烧一样那么美。弗丽嘉把小小他抱在怀里，手亲亲的拍着Loki的后背，她说Loki是她的小天使，她说她永远也不会离开他。  
Loki双手环抱着自己，望着自己的脚尖突然觉得很无力。自己这样消失了可能对Byleist来说更好，反正也没人需要他。没人需要一个瘸子。  
Thor不知道自己为什么要突然折返。可能是分别的时候Loki失望的眼神打动了他，让他心里觉得有那么一丝内疚。“你知道，我这边只能提供包吃包住的条件。”Thor走到Loki身边，天黑前他终于在小镇的某个角落里找到了Loki，形单影只的样子好像被人遗弃的小猫。幸好他没出什么事。  
Loki循声猛地抬起头，他吃惊极了。  
“包吃包住，你同意吗？”Thor又问了一遍。  
“每周，能再给我25分的工钱吗？”Loki可没有忘记自己要存钱买船票的事情。  
Thor突然觉得这个小瘸子好像没有自己想象中的那么简单。


	3. Chapter 3

Thor的小木屋不大。一层是厨房、客厅和卫生间，二层最大的房间就是Thor自己的卧室，旁边还有一个小的储物间。现在Loki就抱着行李箱，站在储物间的门口，里面堆着的杂物让他无从下脚，房间里那张可怜的小床也难以幸免。“抱歉，”Thor不好意思的抓了抓自己的头发，“里面太乱了。不如你先在我房间凑活一晚？”  
“我能睡床吗？”Loki试探着问。  
“我不太习惯和别人睡……不如我给你在地上铺一个？”  
“没事，我就睡这儿吧。”Loki用拐杖把房间里的东西往两边怼了怼，放下了自己的行李箱，回头朝Thor露出了一个微笑：“那今晚就谢谢你了。晚安。”  
“晚……晚安。”房间门“啪”的在Thor面前关上了。  
这一天真的太漫长了。Loki躺在那张小得可怜的床上，他太累了，明明知道现在的自己臭烘烘的但的确是没有力气下楼洗一个澡。虽然身体乏得很但脑袋还是很清醒：每周25分的工钱，一个月可以存1块，至少需要在这里呆满2年才能买得起船票。不行，太慢了太慢了，我可等不了两年。不如就先存10块钱？10块钱可以先坐火车去别的地方，走一步算一步……Loki一点点的盘算着自己接下来的跑路计划，渐渐地睡着了。

“就这样，你明白了？”两人站在小屋的前院，Thor向Loki示范如何配好鸡饲料。“把这两个混在一起，加点水搅拌一下，很简单。”Loki一大早就被Thor砰砰砰的动静吵醒了，只得耐着性子下了楼，走到Thor身边看他喂鸡。Loki在从前的家见过仆人喂鸡，但是也只是“见过”而已。  
“以后这都是你的活儿了，早上拌好饲料喂一次，下午再喂一次。”Thor话一说完就把鸡饲料盆推进Loki的怀里，拍了拍手后迈着步子打算离开。  
“Thor!你……你去哪儿？”不是吧就这样放我在家里了？  
“我要去港口看看鱼市的情况。明天早上要出海捕鱼。”  
“那我今天就在家呆着？”  
“喂完鸡之后，你可以帮我收拾一下屋子，然后再规整规整柴火什么的。至于那边的果林，等我中午回来之后再带你去看看。”  
“我想洗个澡。”Loki太臭了，臭到自己都快受不了了。  
“厨房里刚烧了热水，你兑着凉水直接用就行。”Thor作势要走。  
“早餐呢？！”Loki觉得现在自己饿得能吃下一头牛。  
“我不吃早餐。你饿的话就自己随便弄点什么吃吧。只是别把我的家烧了就行。”  
等Thor走远了，Loki还呆呆地站在院子里望着他离开的方向。院子里面的鸡“咕咕咕咕”地围着他打转，还时不时啄两口他的靴子。如果仔细闻，还能闻到空气里有混合着鸡屎、泥土腐烂和不知从哪儿飘来的烟火味。太棒了，这种味道简直是抑制食欲的良方。Loki不太清楚昨天自己是不是脑袋坏掉了要来应征仆人，现在他仰天长叹有点欲哭无泪，私生子就私生子吧，之前好歹也是小少爷，现在彻底变成养鸡农夫了。  
厨房里什么都没有，他只能用找到的几根胡萝卜随意煮了个汤。还好他有段时间对厨艺感兴趣，和家里的厨师简单学了一些烹饪的方法。吃饱后他爬上楼翻出自己的换洗衣服，仔仔细细地洗了个澡。  
Thor的家再普通不过了。Loki一边用毛巾擦着自己的头发一边在屋里仔细观察。从前门进来就是一个小客厅，东西不多，只有一张摇摇椅，一个小茶几和一张双人座小沙发随意的摆放着，沙发旁边的落地灯上都积满了灰尘，看起来很久没用过了。还好有一个壁炉，否则冬天怕是要冻死。四人小餐桌靠墙放在厨房的小角落里，白色桌布看起来已经洗了很多次，边缘都已经起毛了。相比冷冷清清的客厅，厨房更具有生活气息。餐具随意的摆放在水槽边上，有几个还没来得及洗，炉子上烧着热水噗突噗突地冒着热气，料理台旁边挂着他还没绞完的渔网……Loki拿起渔网随意翻动，鼻子凑近还能闻到一丝鱼腥味。

“嘿，小瘸子。”声音从厨房后门传来，Loki回头一看，这个男人他好像在鱼市上见过。Loki不喜欢别人叫他小瘸子，只是用眼尾瞟了瞟来人，并不打算作回应。  
“Thor呢？”范达尔大大咧咧的走了进来，仿佛这儿是他自己的家。  
Loki还是不作声。  
“我叫范达尔，是Thor的好兄弟。你叫什么？”  
原来他就是Thor口中的范达尔。  
“……如果你不再叫我瘸子的话，我可以考虑考虑告诉你。”Loki放下手中的渔网，转过身看着范达尔，下巴微微抬起表明自己对刚才的称呼生气了。  
“抱歉，我是粗人。现在你可以告诉我你叫什么了吗？”  
“Loki，我叫Loki。Thor去鱼市了。”Loki拄着拐杖，一瘸一瘸地离开了厨房。  
范达尔果真在鱼市上找到了Thor，对方正在帮人卸货，一头金发在太阳底下特别刺眼。“我说，你真打算让那个瘦弱的小子住在你那儿啊？他模样倒是挺好看的，要是个女的就更好了。”范达尔觉得Thor变得越来越大只了，总有用不完的力气。他眼瞅着旁边有几个对Thor犯着花痴的小姑娘，像小麻雀一样叽叽喳喳地讨论Thor的高大威猛英俊帅气。切，肤浅。他心想。  
“他是真的没地方去，就让他帮我随便干点活儿，不碍事。”  
“但他是瘸子，你找个正常点的不好吗？我看他连走路都走不稳。”  
“这些话你在我面前说说就可以了。当面别叫人家瘸子。”  
迟了，范达尔有点尴尬，我已经叫了。

Loki觉得自己要发疯。他花了一点时间把厨房的碗洗了，擦了擦屋子里的积灰。又在前院里视察了一遍鸡群，把几块柴火象征性地搬过来又搬过去（其实只是挪了挪位置）。拄着拐杖绕着前院后院走了好几圈，发现周围真的就只有Thor这一户，此刻Loki算是体会到“全世界只剩下我一个人”是什么样的感觉了，无尽的无聊啊！  
于是他决定从行李箱里拿出自己的画笔，打算就这个难得的机会画上几副乡村风景。但是逃跑的路上太匆忙，他只带了画笔和一些颜料却并没有带画布。不过Loki很快就想起，家里有现成的画布呀，他一把扯过那块旧得不行的桌布，坐在桌前唰唰唰地画了起来。  
Loki喜欢绿色。各种或深或浅的绿色他都喜欢。他端详着那块旧桌布，望了望门外的森林，不如就画一片绿林好了。Loki小心翼翼的沾了点绿色的颜料，他知道自己没钱买颜料了，这剩下的就是全部，一定要省着点用。Loki小时候学过很多东西。老Laufyeson或许是有心补偿他的幼子，只要是Loki想学的，他都请来了家教。只是这些优待与宠爱在老Laufyeson去世之后也就消失了，Byleist不是一个称职的哥哥，若不是老Laufyeson留下了遗嘱要他抚养Loki到成年，他有时候巴不得Loki尽快死掉。或许我就是怪胎，Loki一边画一边叹气，父母双亡，亲哥恨我，弗丽嘉也不要我了，以后的日子只能自己过了。  
每当画得入神，Loki总会很开心。他一开心就会哼起歌来，谁也听不出那是什么曲子，但旋律十分悦耳。所以当Thor从鱼市回来的时候，一进门看到的就是这样一幅景象：黑发的年轻人坐在餐桌前，明显已经把自己收拾干净了，昨天黄不拉几的土气已经消失了，微长的头发耷拉在白皙的脖子后面，他穿着一件轻薄的白衫，领口的细绳并没有系紧以致于让胸口的皮肤连同锁骨的曲线裸露了出来。他上身稍稍前倾，右手握着一只画笔，左手随意的搭在桌台之上，脑袋随着哼着的歌有节奏的左右摇摆，眼睛却一直盯着面前的画布，或者说，桌布。Thor试图仔细辨别出Loki哼唱的旋律，但一无所获。Loki有一双好看的绿眼睛，Thor第一次见到他时就发现了。那双绿眼睛在和他对视时会自然的氤氲着水汽，像个小姑娘一样。Thor不知不觉有点看入迷了，“他模样倒是挺好看的，要是个女的就更好了”Thor回想起范达尔的这句话，心里不免有些遗憾。如果Loki是姑娘，那也一定是好看的姑娘。

“你在唱什么？”Thor打破了两人之间的宁静。  
Loki回过头，看见是Thor就笑了，他现在的心情过于愉悦了，一切都反映在自己的脸上。殊不知这样的表情让他的五官更为动人。随便哼哼，Loki站了起来把手中的桌布举起展示给Thor，“好看吗？我画的。”  
“这画的是什么？”Thor把桌布拿了过来仔细瞅了瞅。  
“喏，”Loki的下巴朝门外努了努，“你家门口的森林。”  
这不是森林，Thor听到这个答案之后忍不住笑了，“这就是一团……绿色。”  
“没画完呢！”Loki最不喜欢别人肆意抨击他的作品。  
“我没记错的话，这是我的桌布吧？”  
“抱歉，没经过你同意我就征用了。但是我也是想为你家增添一些艺术色彩。况且……你知道的，佣人也会根据自己的心情决定如何收拾屋子的。”谁也说不过Loki，谁也说不过。  
Thor笑了笑不置可否，只是提醒Loki别太随意动自己的东西。虽然他心里也赞同Loki的说法，但是又不想给这个黑发小子太多的自由。别忘了，他可是Loki的雇主，必要时还必须保持雇主的威仪。Thor空着肚子回来，本想自己做点什么凑活着吃一顿，没想到Loki已经给他留出了胡萝卜汤，Thor尝了一口，味道还不赖。至少比自己瞎做的好吃多了。这样看起来，Loki这个佣人招的还不算太亏。

吃过饭，Thor提议到果林那边走走。两个人一前一后从后院往山坡那边走去，Thor住的这附近其实过于偏僻了，除了山就是林子，也鲜少有人过来拜访，除了范达尔。“去果林的路你要熟记，以后可能就是你自己去给果树浇水了。”Thor顺手指了指相反的方向，“那边的树林别去，里面时不时会有狼出没，不安全。”  
“我怕我记不住。这儿什么路标都没有。”  
“你看路边的小黄花。你顺着小黄花走就是了。”Thor给Loki指了指，还没等他说完，Loki的注意力就被路边的植物吸引了去。他蹲在路边看得可仔细，这是什么花？那个是什么植物？这个叶子怎么那么奇怪？这个可以吃吗？好吃么？一堆问题噼里啪啦从Loki的嘴巴里面蹦出来，Loki说自己以前很少出门，都没怎么见过这么多植物。Thor也被他旺盛的好奇心感染，倒也不觉得烦，于是就半蹲着身子颇为耐心的一个个给Loki讲解。  
“你知道的真多。”  
“只是一些基本的。”Thor看不懂书，脑袋里大部分的常识都是来自多年的生活经验。“那你会写自己的名字吗？”“会。但是再复杂一些的就不会了。”Loki在Thor的脸上看到了一闪而过的窘态，心里立刻明白自己不该在这个问题上再过多问询。不过Loki随即表态，如果Thor想学写字的话，他可以免费当他的老师。  
“真的？”  
“当然。我会是一个特别好的老师。”Loki笑了。

Loki虽然在有钱人家长大，但是小时候的经历却让他早就看透人情冷暖，所以对人对物也没有那么多的少爷做派。对于Thor，他虽然表面没有过多表示，但是内心却还是颇为感激。如若不是当初Thor决定收留他，现在的Loki可能早就变成狼群口中的美味，尸骨无存了。Thor虽然看起来“傻气十足”——这可是范达尔的原话，但Loki知道他是一个内心细腻的人。就比如他俩如果一起走路，Thor故意走得很慢，会照顾到Loki不方便的腿脚。还有一次，Thor教Loki绞渔网，Loki掌握不好力度，一不小心就把锋利的梭子插进了掌心，伤口不深但却还是流了不少血。Thor见状连忙把Loki的手掌拉过来，先拿清水仔细把伤口清理了一遍，轻轻地涂抹了一层药膏之后，最后用干净的布简单地包扎了伤口。Thor原先想指责Loki为何如此不小心，但看见他疼得眼泪一直在眼眶里打转却也瞬间心软，只好摸了摸Loki的头，硬生生把指责的话咽了回去，只说了句：“你这是用来写字画画的手，可不能弄伤了。”  
Thor不知道，那是Loki第一次看到这个金发大个子表现出温柔的一面。他突然觉得内心暖暖的，已经很久没有人这样在乎过他了。

Loki渐渐适应了这种乡村生活。还谈不上有多喜欢，物质条件也不怎么优越，但是好歹有吃有住，每周还有工资拿。“我也是有工作的人了。”他认为现在的自己不再是Byleist口中的废人。每天当Thor出门之后，Loki就会先舒舒服服洗一个澡，随便弄个煎蛋或者土豆汤当早饭，然后把鸡喂了，把院子和屋子收拾了，隔几天再去果林浇浇水。Thor有时候会在中午回来吃饭，范达尔也会时不时一起露面。每当这时Loki就会回到自己的小房间画画，当Thor不在的时候他还会时不时叫Loki“小瘸子”，虽然Loki后来知道这是范达尔在和他闹着玩，但Loki的少爷脾气也不是盖的。  
晚饭过后，如果他俩心情好，会一起在小路上散步。夕阳的余晖铺满了大地，世间的轮廓被描了条金线。天空里时不时响起鸟的鸣叫，又或是风吹过树林的沙沙声，这些声音用Thor的话说，是大自然的“呼吸声”。Loki觉得他这个说法有些傻气，但是却挑不出毛病。这时Tho会给Loki讲一些镇子上的八卦或是鱼市的趣闻，Loki是个好的听众，总是认真地听完然后给予Thor回应。而当夜幕降临，他俩有时会一起在客厅看书。哦不对，更准确的说法是Loki念书，Thor负责听。Loki的小箱子只装了2本书，书的内容早已被他颠来倒去看熟了，然而Thor从未看过。于是Loki乐意给Thor念书，遇到Thor听不懂的地方也会很耐心的给他讲解。每当房间里回荡着Loki的朗诵，Thor总会特别专注。“你的声音真好听，Loki.”他不只一次这样感概。  
Thor特别感谢当初让Loki留下来的那个自己。如果没有Loki，他现在的生活该有多无趣啊。

Loki在Thor家里已经呆了将近一个月了，很快他就要拿到人生中自己赚到的第一个一块钱。（他开心极了。）他想要去港口打听船票的事情，无法获知具体消息总让他觉得惴惴不安。自从住进Thor的家里，他就再也没去过镇子上。那些嘲笑他的小鬼真的很讨厌，Loki不想和他们碰面。Thor这阵子也特别忙，每天早出晚归忙着卸货卖货，他答应了Loki下周就带他去镇子上逛逛，但不知道为什么Loki并不想过早让Thor知道自己是去打听船票的事情。  
他决定不再等了。Loki特意换了双好走路的靴子，刚准备出门就听见门口传来敲门声。开门一看，是一个从未见过的戴着帽子的男人。  
“Thor？”  
“他不在家。你有什么事吗？”  
“噢，我是镇上的罗杰斯。我在Thor这儿订了五条鳟鱼，但是他一直没给我送过来。所以我想来问问。既然他不在家，那我就去镇子上找他吧。”男人决定不再打扰，转身走向自己的运货车。  
“稍等，能麻烦捎我一程吗？”Loki从门后走了出来，男人这才看到他拄着拐杖。  
我就知道！Thor这个傻子！Loki心中暗暗骂了一句。他坐在货车后面，全然不顾上面的稻草弄脏了他的衣服。这五条鳟鱼一定又是给那个见鬼的彼得森家给占便宜拿走了，所以才来不及给这位罗杰斯先生送去。范达尔之前和Loki说过，Thor在镇子上卖东西是数一数二的公平公正，从不缺斤少两，也从不拖欠顾客货品。只是唯有那个彼得森，老是爱占Thor的便宜，之前就拿了2条鱼一直没给钱。Thor不好说什么也就由着他去。镇上的人还因此认为Thor好欺负，是个大傻子。Loki变成正义的化身为Thor忿忿不平，等我到了镇上，我一定要让彼得森先生把这7条鱼的钱都还了！

Loki到了镇子上，先在酒馆里找到了范达尔，然后直接让范达尔带他去找彼得森。“你要干嘛？帮Thor收账？”范达尔和Loki站在彼得森家门口，正犹豫着要不要敲门。  
“少废话！”Loki拿起手中的拐杖用力地把门敲得咚咚乱响。彼得森刚一开门，Loki就恶狠狠地盯着他说，“你就是彼得森？”  
彼得森一脸懵逼地看了眼范达尔，然后又看了眼说话的黑发男子，“我是……你是？”  
“你别管我是谁。范达尔说你之前欠了Thor两条鱼的钱没给，这是真的吗？”  
“是……哎不对，我和Thor的事情和你有什么关系？”  
“你前两天是不是还拿了Thor的5条鳟鱼？也是还没给钱对吧？”  
“切！钱我爱给不给，Thor什么都没说，你算哪根葱？”彼得森决定不再和Loki废话准备关门。  
Loki用拐杖“啪”的一下卡在门缝中间，脸上突然露出有些渗人的微笑：“7条鱼虽然也不是特别值钱，但是根据我国严苛的法律，拖欠钱款可大可小，不如我们警察局走一趟？您不需要和说，和警察说也行。”

“Thor!”  
正在鱼市上忙着的Thor一回头，就看见Loki拄着拐杖笑嘻嘻地朝他走过来，身后还跟着范达尔。“你怎么来了？”  
“Thor你看！”Loki把从彼得森收回的鱼钱全部倒在Thor手上。“这是彼得森欠你的7条鱼钱，我都帮你收回来了。”Loki得意极了，他用余光瞅了瞅周围的人，仿佛想告诉大家“这个家伙是我罩着的”，这下镇上可没人再敢欺负这个金毛大个子了。  
“你……怎么回事？”Thor把目光转向范达尔。  
“罗杰斯今天去你家里找你要鱼，Loki就知道又是彼得森拿你的鱼了。他帮你出头，替你把鱼钱都收了回来。”  
避开人群，Thor把Loki拉到市场的角落里，他背对着Loki不说话。  
“Thor？”Loki看不见Thor的表情。  
“Loki，你在家里面怎么画画怎么折腾屋子都行，但是这是我和彼得森的事情，不需要你管。你为什么要自作主张去帮我收账？”Thor转了过来，脸上的表情严肃极了。  
“我帮你收回钱不是好事吗？什么叫我自作主张？他欠你那么久的钱不换难道他还有理了？”  
“我在帮你啊Thor.”  
“我让你别管我的事情！”Thor突然呵斥了一句。  
Loki被Thor吓到了。  
“你就是个傻子！镇上的人都认为你好欺负，你就活该让他们欺负！”  
“你的破事我才懒得管！”  
“我白为你操心了！”  
自己出力不讨好不说，还白白被说了一顿。Loki的火气蹭蹭蹭就上来了。  
“他妈的谁爱管谁管！”  
Thor从没见过炸毛的Loki，他原本白皙的脸庞染上了红色，眼睛里面的怒火可以烤熟一只鸡，突然意识到自己可能说得过分了。  
“老子才不管你！”  
Loki撂下这句话拄着拐杖就要走，突然回过头来，从Thor手里夺过一个一块的银币，“这是我的工钱！”Loki这次是头也不回，高高瘦瘦的身子一步步走得有些趔趄。Thor有些担心，正准备跟上去，但却被前来收鱼的鱼贩绊住了手脚，一时无法离开。只能等下午收市之后再回去和Loki道歉了。  
回家之前，Thor特意在蛋糕店买了一个芝士蛋糕，Loki喜欢吃甜食，他希望蛋糕能让Loki不再生气。只是当他回到家时，发现屋子里空无一人。他有些着急，登登登登地爬上楼打开Loki的房门，发现他的小箱子也不见了。  
Loki走了。


	4. Chapter 4

Loki气冲冲地回到家，砰砰砰上了楼把自己的东西收拾好，提着小箱子头也不回地就离开了。他真的觉得自己要被Thor气死，Loki这人，平时看上去对什么都不在意，但是一旦在意就好像护犊子一样，是我的，一分一毫也不会流于他手。否则以他小少爷的脾气，那点钱他才不稀罕呢。

Thor怕真的是傻子，像他这样的蠢人迟早会被别人弄死。Loki在心里骂骂咧咧，庆幸自己尽早看透了Thor的智商，还是在被他拖累之前尽早撤比较好。可是要去哪里呢？Loki不知道，或许可以先去阿萨市，之后再谋划船票的事情也不迟。于是Loki揣着兜里仅有的一块银币，往阿萨市的方向走去。

Thor回到家发现Loki已经离开，一时手足无措。可千万别去树林里，Thor心中有些不安。“要我说，他走不远。放心好了。”Thor找来了范达尔，希望他能和自己一起找找Loki的踪迹。“但是现在天已经黑了，我担心他迷路。”“一个大男人怕什么？再说了，我看他那么机灵，一定不会让自己吃亏的。”范达尔绘声绘色的向Thor学起了下午Loki要账的精彩瞬间，“你可不知道，那小瘸子，凶着呢！活脱脱像护食的小野猫，龇牙咧嘴的，死活都要把钱帮你要到手。”“嘿！别再叫他小瘸子。”Thor知道Loki其实对自己瘸腿的事情十分介意，但听完范达尔的话，心中又流过一股暖流，原来Loki对自己的事如此上心。然而此刻他人又在哪里呢？望着渐渐浓稠的夜色，他眉头紧蹙。

Thor找来了两匹马，他决定和范达尔往不同的方向搜寻。Thor一手拉着缰绳，一手举着火把，仔细辨认路上的足迹。Loki拄着拐杖，那必然是两个脚印再加一个拐杖的圆形印记。他一路走一路看，不时留意路边草丛里的动静。Thor回忆起当初Loki说自己风尘仆仆的从迪格比来，自然不会再原路返回。Loki临走前还不忘把自己这一个月的工钱拿走，那他是否打算到阿萨市呢？有了这个猜测，Thor就赶紧往阿萨市的方向赶去，巴不得下一秒就能找到Loki。

Thor果真在路上找到了Loki的脚印，他松了一口气。但未到路程一半脚印却突然消失了。夜色如墨，远处的树林里时不时传来动物的鸣叫，一丝风吹过草丛，传来了“窸窸窣窣”的声音。Thor举高了火把，仍旧什么都没发现，他有些泄气。

“窸窸窣窣”

“窸窸窣窣”

动静再次传到Thor的耳朵里。他跟着声音走，在草丛里看到一团毛茸茸的球体，举起火把一看，呵，还以为是小动物，没想到这“窸窸窣窣”竟然是在草丛里翻来覆去的Loki。Loki抱着行李箱，团在草丛里，似乎压根睡不着，脸上那两条小眉毛都快挤到一块了。听见有脚步声靠近，Loki害怕得立马坐了起来，转头一看，Thor——那个大傻子——正举着火把半蹲着对着他笑呢。

Thor拉着Loki就要带他走，可Loki的脾气也不是轻易好糊弄的。他拿拐杖打掉了Thor的手，冷冷地说：“你干嘛？我才不跟你走。”

“先跟我回家。回家我再和你解释。”

才不和你回家！Loki抱着自己行李箱，固执到底。

“再晚一点儿这儿有狼，不安全。”

“有狼我也不怕！”Thor毫无章法地朝Thor挥动着手中的拐杖，你看你看我才不怕。

“你干嘛！放我下来！”Thor突然把Loki抱了起来，既然他不走，那就只能抱回去了。Loki恼羞成怒，自己好歹也是个男人，像这样被拦腰抱上马实在是太丢人了。Loki坐稳之后Thor一跃上马背，双手从Loki的腋下穿过拉了拉缰绳，直接往家的方向走去。

“我以为我下午已经说得很清楚了。你的那份工作我不做了，工钱也结了。我们就各走各的，OK?”

“你说不做就不做？作为你的雇主，我可没有同意。”

“不管你同不同意，反正我不做了。况且你那个家也不是我的家，我想回就回，想走就走。”Thor觉得范达尔说得太对了，Loki真的是凶着呢。

他这下可知道Loki的犟脾气了。于是Thor低下头，在Loki的耳边认真地说：“对不起。对不起Loki，我下午不应该用那样的态度和你说话。”

气息拂过Loki的耳畔，犹如暗夜里点燃的火柴“嚓啦”一声，Loki感觉自己全身都像过了电一样，自己的脸突然烧了起来。他不习惯别人离他那么近，太不习惯了。心里不由得庆幸现在是晚上，Thor看不见自己的窘态。

“我小时候的事情你不知道吧？六岁的时候因为一场大火，我的父母去世了。那时候真的是无依无靠，后来只能被送到孤儿院。”Thor的语气十分平淡，就好像在说别人的故事。Thor父母的尸体被为大火烧得面目全非，警察判定为非他杀之后就不再有其他作为。小小的Thor被吓傻了，但他知道自己的父母还没下葬，尸体还放在停尸房里等着入殓。但是没人能帮他。于是他只能跑到镇上一家家敲门，一家家求助。“帮帮我，求您帮帮我。”六岁的Thor即使个头比别的小孩高，但也只是个孩子。他一直哭，一直哭，那双蓝色的眼睛哭得红肿，仿佛下一秒鲜血就要滴下来，金色的头发又脏又乱。他只想找个人，随便一个人，随便谁都好，能帮他把父母下葬了。

“那时候没人愿意帮我。他们担心会惹上事端。”Thor叹了口气，“只有彼得森。”

小小的Thor孤苦无依的在镇子上晃荡了几天，没吃的也没喝的，好几次眼看就要昏死过去。二十年前的彼得森，或许还没有那么坏，又或是真的于心不忍。他把Thor带到家里给他吃了一顿好的，干干净净地洗了个澡，然后又做主把Thor父母下葬的事情给处理了。

“‘你要好好长大，好好活着。’这是我被送去孤儿院之前他和我说的最后一句话。我到现在一直都记得。”

“我其实并不计较现在已经老糊涂的他欠了我多少钱，毕竟比起他欠我的，我欠他的更多。还不清的。”Thor低头看了眼Loki，Loki完全沉浸在Thor的诉说中，呆呆地不说话。这是Thor第一次主动和Loki说起他的事情，想不到平日看起来那样阳光和温暖的人，原来和自己一样也是无依无靠的可怜虫。

“对不起Thor，我并不知道你和彼得森有这样的往事……我以为他是单纯的无赖，就好像镇子上那些说你是傻子的人一样讨厌，所以我才……”Loki自知理亏，觉得自己必须坦荡的向Thor道歉，但是又有点拉不下面子，于是只能回过头小小声地对Thor说了句对不起。

“我其实很高兴你去帮我收回了鱼钱。真的Loki，我特别高兴。除了范达尔，这么多年你是第一个让我再次感受到被人在乎是什么样的滋味。”Thor突然笑了，笑声透过胸腔让Loki的身体也感受到了震动。“我不在乎别人是不是像看怪胎或者是傻子一样看我。就像你之前说的，‘可能有些人就是看不惯别人与众不同。’”

“不过下次你真想帮我收账，我也不会介意。”

“我才不要帮你收账！镇子上的人都讨厌！”提起这个Loki又开始气鼓鼓的，他对这个镇子的印象真的太不好了。

“我也是这个镇子上的人，我也讨厌吗？”Thor觉得炸毛的Loki真的太好玩了。

Loki一时语塞，双手把行李箱抱在胸前支支吾吾地说不出话。

“我给你买了蛋糕，我们回去吃吧。”

 

之后两人当没事发生过一样，原来怎么过日子现在还怎么过，关系也变得愈发的松弛自在。他教Thor怎么泡茶——一想起第一见面的那杯“茶包茶”Loki就觉得脑袋疼——条件有限，Loki只能把茶和炼乳一起在锅里煮，颜色像甜蜜的糖浆，Thor很喜欢，第一次喝就喜欢上。每次总嚷嚷着“再来一杯，再来一杯。”

Thor是真的很乐意让Loki帮他收账，于是Loki也就——用他自己的话说——“勉为其难的接受了这份‘工作邀请’。”Thor不知道从哪儿弄来了一个手推车，每当他俩需要去镇子上的时候（不管是收账还是采购日常用品），Loki就坐上推车，由Thor推着走。他面对着Thor坐在车上，开心极了，一来是不需要自己走路那么辛苦，二来还能四处看看风景，虽然在他看来镇子附近的风景也就差强人意，但总比每天呆在家里强。他有时候会带上自己的书在路上随便翻阅，有时候就只是和Thor随便聊聊天。

Loki喜欢在这个时候近距离观察Thor，观察他面部的皮肤和他的脖子。因为总在阳光下工作，Thor的鼻子和脸颊的肤色更深一些，有一些小小的雀斑，和头发一样是金棕色的。嘴唇边缘还有一些笑纹，Loki喜欢看Thor大笑的样子，所以这笑纹看起来就更美妙了，不可思议地动人。

只是随着两人一同出现的次数越来越多，镇子上的居民又开始闲不住了：

“那是Thor招来的小会计吗？怎么那么会算账？”

“模样长得真好看，一看就是机灵的小伙子。”

“切~他俩关系一看就不正常，谁知道晚上熄了灯之后他俩会不会睡同一张床！”

Thor并不是没有听过这些闲言碎语。然而他自认没有做错什么，并没有任何有伤风俗的逾越。“我和Loki的关系，就好像我和范达尔的关系一样，是兄弟情谊。”这是他说的最多的解释。Loki也不置可否，每每这时只是笑着望向Thor，从不说话。

“你看这里，你又记错了。那天你明明送了5斤金枪鱼的货，怎么写成了4斤鳟鱼。”忙起来的时候，他俩会在晚上一起对账。这个时候Loki就会教Thor一些算账的方法。Thor学得很快，只是因为认识的字不多，所以老是记错账目。

“不如你教我写字吧，Loki。”

“那我可是要多收钱的。”Thor就知道这位老师才不会不收学费。

“每周给你加5分。”

“10分。”

“8分。”

“成交。”

Thor把椅子朝Loki的方向靠了靠，Loki拉过一张白纸，让Thor先写自己的名字。Thor已经很久没有这么认真的写字了，但是字还是写得歪歪扭扭。“你试着按这个写。”Loki拿过了自己的那本诗集，随意翻开一篇雪莱的《致玛丽》，“这篇比较简单。”Loki念一句，就示意Thor就跟着抄写一句。

O Mary dear, that you were here

With your brown eyes bright and clear.

Thor很喜欢听Loki的声音，尤其是当他念诗，听起来很舒服，有力而清晰。有时候，当Thor说了什么蠢话的时候Loki便哈哈大笑。每当Loki开心地笑起来，他的声音就像剥去了一层层伪装的利刃，慢慢地，他的声音就像他的脸一样——就像此刻一样，语调更温和了，不再那么有压迫感。

“这里，写错了。是b-r-i-g-h-t。”Loki挪动上身，指着Thor写错的那个地方，想要拉过Thor握着笔的手直接修改。直到Thor看到Loki的鼻子微微抽动了一下，才一下子明白过来他闻到了什么：大海的味道，海螺，鱼虾，蟹肉，泥土的气息，腐烂的植物，果树的甘涩。Thor自认自己是一个比较注意个人卫生的人，每次工作回来都会把自己收拾干净。但是这些是浸染在Thor身上多年的味道，他自己已经觉察不到了。

Thor觉得有些不好意思，他想把手立刻抽回来。但Loki似乎并不在意，他的手指仍然在Thor的关节上握着。“你闻起来，”他在慢慢的思考，“就像……”Loki笑了，

“……就像波塞冬。生活在海底的海洋之王。”

当两人互道晚安，Loki躺在自己的小床上。他伸出那只刚刚握过Thor的手，然后把手指放在他的鼻子下面，细细的回忆刚才他闻到的气味——属于Thor的独特气味，然后脸红了。

 

“Loki!Loki!”Thor从兴冲冲地从鱼市赶回家。找到Loki之后他迫不及待地向他宣布了一个好消息：阿萨市的音乐厅来了一批新的艺人！“范达尔帮我们弄到了后天的票，”Thor用包含期许的眼神看向Loki，“我们一起去吧？”在Loki还能活蹦乱跳的时候，老Laufyeson和弗丽嘉也会时不时带他去市里看音乐演出或者是马戏。那么多年过去，Loki都快忘了看演出是什么感觉了。

那天中午，范达尔驾着自家的马车来接Thor和Loki。“小瘸子今天穿得真好看。”范达尔一如既往嘴贱，Loki早就习惯了。范达尔弄到的是靠近顶层的座位，离舞台较远，但是比前排好，前排只能看到演员的脚。阿萨市的音乐厅很老旧了，通风效果也不是那么理想。一阵阵混合着烟味酒味和汗味的空气飘了上来。Loki被熏得直接捂住了鼻子。“你还好？”开场音乐已经响起，Thor只能附身靠近Loki的耳畔喊出这句话。“我没事。”“不舒服就和我说。”Thor握了握Loki的手，然后再放开。

演出快开始了。剧场灯光暗了下来，鼓掌的声音也渐渐轻了，观众们不自觉的直了直身子。Loki本来也对演出充满了期待。但是他发现比起台上闹呼呼的主持人、尤克里里的独奏和令人尴尬的喜剧演出，还是Thor更能吸引他的注意。Loki今天穿得不懒，可是此刻他倒是觉得Thor收拾得很精神——笔挺的亚麻衬衫，深蓝色有暗纹的外套，黑色的方格裤子，蓝色的眼睛。舞台的灯让Thor的五官忽明忽暗，Loki注意到他领口和头发之间露出的那一块脖颈，摸上去的手感会不会很好？在闷热的音乐厅里，Loki突然意识到，坏了。

演出什么时候结束，他们又是什么时候回到了家，Loki并不知道。但当他回到自己的房间，躺在床上的时候，他明确的知道他对Thor产生了一种异样的渴望。人是会在床上做梦的。在梦中，Thor的唇停留在Loki的脸颊——他的唇是那么滚烫，又那么柔软——接着吻到了他的眉毛，眼睛，敏感的耳朵，洁白的脖子，然后是Loki的嘴。

这个吻充满了情欲。Loki咬着Thor的嘴唇，一下一下的啃着，有些着急又不得要领。Thor张开嘴，让他舌头和Loki的舌头缠在一起，Loki也更为用力的吮吸，仿佛要把对方融进他怀里……此刻，在Loki的梦中，他靠近Thor，亲吻了他的发梢，手滑进他的外套，伸进他挺括的衬衫里……

Loki觉得自己好像自己被填满了，就像倒满了葡萄酒的酒杯，有什么东西溢了出来，给他带来无尽的欢愉。

在床上，在黑暗中，Loki看不到自己发红的脸颊，而白天用他理智罩住了激情，到了晚上才允许它们闪烁微光。

这多么意料之外，又多么情理之中。

Loki想要对Thor说：我爱上你了。


	5. Chapter 5

那晚之后，Thor就仿佛Loki梦里的常客，时不时挑逗起他内心的渴望。他就好像Loki心上的蝼蚁，一点点啃食着，消磨着Loki的理智。这就是爱吗？在每个难以入睡的夜晚，在每个Loki把自己的手伸向下体的夜晚，在每个几乎要控制不住兴奋的呼叫“Thor！！”的夜晚，Loki觉得自己好像一叶扁舟，在无垠的海洋上飘荡。浪潮一阵一阵的拍打着船舷，Loki几度摇晃又几度沉醉。

之后的世界，在Loki看来已经变得不同了。他会时不时凝视着Thor，或者趁Thor不在家抚摸他的东西——厨房里的渔网，外院的锤子与斧头，晒干后的衣服——他爱他留下的一切，甚至他的手指和嘴唇在杯子上留下的痕迹。

Loki开始画更多的画——有风景，有村庄，有人物——Thor给他买了不少画纸。书店的老板福斯特先生似乎很喜欢Loki的作品。有一次，Loki在买颜料的时候只是无意地提到自己喜欢画画，并且向他展示了一些自己的画作之后，福斯特先生就强烈建议Loki可以把自己的画放在书店里出售，且不收任何佣金。

不忙的时候，Thor会陪着Loki去镇上采购纸笔和颜料。Thor现在认识的字也渐渐多了，“这都是Loki的功劳”——Thor开心的向范达尔炫耀。于是Thor也就乐于承包那些用于练习写字和画画的东西，而且他也越来越喜欢Loki的画。“什么时候才能帮我画一幅？”Thor不只一次开着玩笑向Loki请求，但是Loki总是笑着说下一次，等下一次吧。

 

镇上的居民对每次都一起出入的他俩已经开始见怪不怪。但唯有一位名叫詹姆斯•威乐比的人对他俩总是嗤之以鼻：“成何体统？这成何体统？这是一种病，是人性的自甘堕落！”“你别介意，威乐比是特别传统的人。”福斯特先生不只一次这样安慰Loki，“可能因为身为‘身份尊贵’的律师，他不喜欢接受新的事物，看不惯很多事情。”“但是我看他年纪也不大，35岁左右？没想到心态已经这样老。”Loki哼了一句，他从来都对威乐比的嘲讽不以为意，在他看来这位粗俗的律师的任何言语都不能磨灭他心中对Thor的爱，也不能让Thor的形象在他心中消损半分。

Loki还会时不时想起弗丽嘉，如果弗丽嘉在的话，他是不是可以把这份对Thor的爱意向弗丽嘉诉说？Loki不知道，但是生活在Thor身边，沉浸于这份强烈而隐秘的、令人颤抖的爱里，Loki觉得自己此刻充满了快乐。

那日Loki跟着Thor来镇子上卖鱼，突然来了一位绅士。他个子不高，戴着一顶丝质礼帽，穿着时尚——天鹅绒的裤子，华丽的背心。腹部挂着一条金色表链，Loki看到他手指上也戴着好多戒指，金光闪闪。“切~暴发户的打扮。”Loki翻了个白眼。

来人脱下来帽子，放在胸前：“我想你就是福斯特先生提到的那位画家，Loki？”他说着从口袋里拿出一张卡片递了过来：“托尼•史塔克，画廊老板。”

“史塔克先生，您有事？”Loki说。

“我很喜欢你的画，我想全部都买下来。有多少，买多少。”

“那我恐怕您买不起。”果然是暴发户，有钱没处花。

“只要你开价。”史塔克往前凑了凑，“借一步说话。”

“据我所知，你现在和那位Thor Odinson先生是雇佣关系？”

“这跟你没关系。”Loki已经开始觉得厌烦，没意思地扭动着手里的拐杖。

“当然当然。只是我想你现在还是缺钱的吧？据说你想坐船去美国？”Loki的心里咯噔了一下，不知道史塔克是怎么打听到这个消息的。

“如果你把画卖给我，我保证给你的佣金不会少。而且，说不定推出去之后，还能在巴黎伦敦纽约这些大城市开拓更大的市场。考虑一下，我过几日会再来找你。”说完之后，史塔克就消失在了街角。

Loki心中有点乱。是的，他还是要走的。当初不就是因为打算存钱买船票才留在Thor的家里吗？怎么现在却沉迷于日日相处的快乐，而把最重要的目标给忘了？“我走了，Thor会不会舍不得？”Loki控制不住地胡思乱想，“他会不会愿意和我一起走？”

 

Loki在走神。他坐在灯下，眼睛久久地盯着一页书但是却没有任何想要翻动的意思。一旁的Thor也不由得也停下了手中的笔，“Loki，Loki。”Thor轻轻地摇了摇Loki的肩膀。“你要是困了就去睡吧。”

Loki抬起眼眸，望见Thor眼里的碧蓝，话语未经思索便脱口而出：“你愿意和我一起走吗？”Thor还没反应过来，Loki又接着说：“你还记得今天来找我的那位史塔克先生吗？”Thor点点头，今天下午他忙着工作，虽然没有参与他俩之间的谈话，但眼睛却一直盯着Loki。“他是福斯特先生介绍的画廊老板，他想买我的画。”Loki继续说，如果画全部都卖了出去，那么他就有钱了，就可以去巴黎或者是纽约……

“你可以去大城市了。”Thor若有所思的点点头，重复着Loki的话，“巴黎，纽约……然后你就会离开这里。”或许，也离开我。Thor一直都知道，Loki不属于这里，他的出身说不定比自己优越（从一开始Thor就留意到Loki拐杖材质的用料不菲，这绝对是不是普通人能用得起的），他应该去城里，回到城里，大人物们都在城里，财富也都在城里……Thor到最后都没听进去。

“你并没有为我高兴。”Loki冷冷的，一脸平静。

“我为你高兴。”Thor声音低沉。

Loki移开了目光，又突然转了回来。

“……所以你同意吗？”

“等我卖够了画，赚够了路费，你愿意和我一起去吗？巴黎，纽约，哪里都好。”

Thor觉得不可思议，他眨了眨眼睛没说话。

“Thor Odinson，你这个傻子，快回答我！！你要是不愿意就拉倒！！！”

Loki觉得自己的耐心要被他磨光了。

Thor突然笑了。

“你真的觉得，”Thor望着Loki的眼睛，慢慢地说：“我会说不吗？”

 

过了几天，史塔克先生如约而至。他和Loki在福斯特先生的见证下签署了合作协议。每个月Loki为史塔克先生交付3-5幅大小不等的画作，费用根据画作大小单月一次结清。“谢谢你，亲爱的小鹿斑比。”史塔克心情大好，忍不住给Loki起了一个外号。好极了好极了，Loki咬着后牙槽说，现在我除了是小瘸子之外，还是头小鹿了。

“这样大概再过半年，我们就能存够船票和其他路费了。”Loki仔细算了一下，觉得这笔买卖其实也挺划算的。Thor看着Loki喜上眉梢的模样，也忍不住开心。在他的计划里，原本也是打算要出去看看世界的，现在有了Loki作为自己的旅行伴侣，让他对半年之后的行程更为期待。Thor突然忍不住摸了摸Loki的头发，手感细软，和自己的完全不一样。Loki抬头，一脸“你个傻子怎么了”的表情望着Thor。为了掩饰自己这般突如其来的窘迫，他红着脸把面前的书往Loki的方向推了推，“这句诗，看不明白。”

Tu es la vague, moi l'île nue.

“这句是法文诗，你看不明白很正常。”

“那是什么意思？”

“意思是……”

“你是浪潮，我是赤裸的岛。”

Thor觉得这句诗这样念出来有点色情，他抓了抓头有点不好意思。但是还没等细想，他又发现此刻的Loki好看极了。平日黑色的头发在昏黄的灯光下变得更有层次，白皙的皮肤，如森林般的双眸，长睫毛在脸上的倒影……

“你接下来可以试试抄这篇。”Loki翻了翻书又推了回去。丝毫没有注意到Thor在他脸上逡巡的目光。Loki轻声念了起来：

“As in soft and sweet eclipse, 

When soul meets soul on lovers' lips, 

high hearts are calm, and brightest eyes are dull……”

“When soul meets soul on lovers' lips……”Thor不知不觉的跟着念了起来。

“这一句我尤其喜欢。”

“当灵魂在爱人的唇上相遇……”

Thor看见Loki薄薄的嘴唇有些干燥，于是Loki伸出舌头轻轻舔了舔，双唇立刻泛着诱人的水光，Thor突然觉得身下有些一紧，身体却不自觉地渴望着靠近。

“Thor。”Loki狡黠的笑了一下，突然叫了Thor的名字。

“什……什么？”Thor咽了咽口水。

“你吻过人吗？”

“我没有。但是我一直想知道吻是什么味道。”Loki接着说。

“我……咳咳，我也没有。”Thor觉得此刻自己的脸上肯定像火烧。

 

这时强劲而有力的敲门声适时响起，打破了两人之间美好宁静的氛围。Thor有些烦躁的站起来，还未等开门，门外的人却好像等不及了，自行走了进来。Loki一回头见来人是范达尔，控制不住又翻了个白眼，脑子里面唯一的想法就是赶快回到自己的房间静一静。“嘿嘿！小瘸子你别着急走~你俩在干吗呢？这是学习小组吗？”范达尔似乎是十分开心，脸上是抑制不住的兴奋。

“Thor，我有一个惊喜给你。你看，这是谁回来了？”范达尔一侧身，Loki看见门外出现了一位女性的身影。棕色的卷发，精致的五官，恰到好处的腰身，算是个不错的美人，他心想。

“Thor，还记得我吗？简•福斯特。”简笑脸盈盈的望着Thor。

Loki才知道原来，Thor、范达尔还有简是童年时关系很好的玩伴。在Thor父母出事之前，简就已经被妈妈接到伦敦念书，Thor的事情也只是从母亲口中略知一二。三人多年未见，也怪不得范达尔刚才会那么激动了。Thor有些意外，但是他还记得童年时那个娇俏的小姑娘，以及他们曾经一起度过的快乐时光，“没想到你已经长这么大了。”

 

Loki第二次遇见简，是在她父亲的书店门前。她棕色的发辫束在脑后，穿着淡紫色的裙子，神采飞扬地在和Thor聊着些什么。Loki不便参与，只能远远地坐在长椅上等待。他看见Thor低着头，时不时发出爽朗的笑声，似乎很开心。虽然Loki也注意到Thor时不时地朝他所在方向望一望，但是他的注意力明显还是更多的放在了简身上。在这个脏兮兮的小镇上，Loki不得不承认简显得那么的漂亮优雅。或许，她这样女孩能让Thor动心。一想到这里，Loki有些胸闷。原本的好心情也顿时烟消云散。他恹恹的，决定不再等那个大傻子，拄着拐杖就往家的方向走去。

“嘿！嘿！”Loki低着头正走着，心里已经把Thor捅了一万遍。听见有人似乎在叫他，回头一看，好死不死居然是詹姆斯•威乐比。“威乐比先生，我有名字的。我不叫‘嘿’。”Loki此刻更心烦了。

威乐比贴了上来，站在Loki身边上下打量：“你叫Loki是吧？哼！告诉我，你是不是喜欢和男人一起同居？你和Thor是不是每天晚上都一起睡觉？”威乐比脸上突然出现了十分下作的表情，眼神里面充满了蔑视：“告诉你！你要是喜欢男人你就滚开我们这个小镇，这里不欢迎像你这样的喜欢鸡奸的、堕落的人！”

对于威乐比的“指责”，Loki似乎并不生气。“威乐比先生，您的律师行生意一定很不好吧？不然怎么会这么有空操心我的事情？啊~我知道了，还是你在幻想自己是卫道士，是这个小镇的道德英雄？不过……”Loki的脸上出现了鄙夷的微笑，他左右望了望然后接着说：“我看这个小镇可没什么人领你的情。倒是有不少人和我提起，威乐比先生，虽然您年纪轻轻，但却是个食古不化的老顽固呢~看起来您的生活一定过得很不痛快。”说完这句话，Loki轻轻地笑一下，他把威乐比此刻表现出的尴尬和气急败坏全部尽收眼底。没人能说得过Loki，没有人。

 

威乐比悻悻离去之后，Loki又听见有人在背后叫他。

“Loki！Loki！你为什么不等等我！”Thor终于结束了和简的谈话，追了上来。

“因为你蠢！！”Loki朝着Thor生气地挥了挥手中的拐杖。

“你生气了？对不起，我一直和简说话，没照顾到你。”Thor很自然的把Loki手里的新买的颜料和书接了过来，大口喘着气。“对不起，下次不会了。”

“你喜欢她？简那样的女孩，是你喜欢的那种类型，对吗？我看见你和她聊天时，眼睛都放光。”

“我……什么？喜欢？噢不……我们只是朋友。”

“朋友也可以喜欢。朋友还可以结婚呢！”

“那不一样。只是朋友的喜欢。就好像……我喜欢范达尔。当然了，我也喜欢你。”Thor说。

“所以……”Loki感觉自己的心跳加快，清了清喉咙然后顿了一下，“你喜欢我，是朋友的喜欢？”

Thor仰着头思考了一下，然后点了点头。

Loki觉得自己的胸口又疼了。朋友的喜欢……只是朋友的喜欢……Loki一时无法接受。他知道他不可能马上收拾行李离开，虽然他现在真的很想很想。就在那时，他突然明白了，如果他想要和Thor继续住在一起，就得学会压抑自己怪异且无法实现的渴望，把他当成“朋友”，当成“兄弟”。Thor那个傻子，他什么都不明白。他必须学着像Thor爱他一样爱他，否则他就再也无法爱他了。

那样，Loki想，就太可怕了。


	6. Chapter 6

简回来之后，他们三人好像又回到了“童年三人组”的时光。总有说不完的回忆，总有开不完的玩笑。刚开始Loki还能参与他们的活动，Thor每次都会说：“Loki和我们一起去，”或者“等等Loki”。但是到后来，Loki也没什么心思了，就以自己要忙着给史塔克交画的借口再也不参加他们的活动。不管了不管了，想去哪儿就去哪儿，想干嘛就干嘛吧，Loki用枕头压着自己的脑袋，试图不去想每一次看到Thor和简在一起言笑晏晏的模样，“他怎么可以在别人面前笑得那么开心？”Loki承认自己吃醋了，Thor那个傻子，他真的什么都不知道。

Thor邀请简到家里做客，这原本是范达尔的主意。Thor特意问了Loki的意见，但见他最近都没什么心思搭理自己，也就算他默认同意了。简和范达尔在将近5点的时候来到了Thor的家。这是一顿正宗的海鲜晚餐。Thor一大早特意出海捕了一些新鲜的牡蛎、贝类和鱼，还去果园摘了新鲜的果子当做饭后的水果甜点。Thor看起来对这次晚饭很积极，Loki看在眼里却有点不是滋味。厨房的四人小餐桌铺上了新换上的亚麻桌布——Thor本来打算用Loki画好的那个“森林桌布”，但却一把被Loki扯了下来。桌子上点上了一盏灯，放着黄油，另一边放着从镇上买来的面包和新鲜的柠檬片。Loki心情不好，但还是为Thor准备了土豆，欧芹和鱼片这些乱七八糟的配菜。

四个人挤坐在餐桌前。Thor和Loki挨着，胳膊几乎碰在了一起，鞋子也在桌下挨着。Loki看上去没什么胃口，前菜主食只吃了几口就不再吃了，海鲜也没怎么碰。“Loki，你不吃牡蛎吗？”简看到Thor拿了只牡蛎放到Loki的餐盘里，但是Loki只是皱着眉头看了看，摇摇头。  
“你不爱吃？”  
Loki不知道要如何回答才不显得尴尬，“……我不会吃。”  
他的确是不会吃。从前当他还是小少爷的时候，牡蛎都是一个个由仆人开好，然后递给他的。现在放在他面前的是完全没开过的牡蛎，他连怎么下嘴都不知道。是从这里？还是那里？直接用手掰开吗？还是放弃吧。

Thor似乎对这个回答丝毫不感到意外，他朝着一脸纠结的Loki笑了笑说：“你看，我教你。”只见Thor拿起牡蛎和旁边的牡蛎刀，把刀放在牡蛎的壳边上，然后轻轻一撬，一剜，牡蛎壳就轻而易举的打开了，然后Thor娴熟的剃掉了不能吃的部分，“你拿稳了，别把里面的汁水洒出来，现在可以吃了。”Thor小心翼翼地把牡蛎递给Loki，在他接过的时候，Thor感觉到Loki的手指温暖而柔软。Loki把牡蛎拿到唇边，停顿片刻，眼睛一直盯着Thor。

Thor没有觉察到的是，因为他说话的声音很轻，简和范达尔也停下来听他说话。此刻桌上非常安静。终于有人开口了，是简。  
“对于在海边长大的我们来说，开牡蛎其实很简单。Loki看起来不是本地人吧？”  
“小瘸子是Thor的佣人呢~”范达尔好像开始喝多了。  
“范达尔，别叫Loki小瘸子。Loki现在是我的朋友，他的确不是本地人，所以不会开牡蛎也没什么。”Thor把啤酒从范达尔手中夺了过来，可不能再喝了。

接下来，简在晚餐时表现得很随和，她开始谈起自己在伦敦的生活，哦，她有一次还和朋友去了美国，在纽约小住了几天。在她的描述中，伦敦是个特别迷人的城市，她的学校，她在那儿的朋友，伦敦的一切都那么美好。“Thor，你应该去伦敦看看。”她脸上泛着微微的红光，“范达尔，Loki，你们也是。”“可惜我最讨厌的城市就是伦敦。”Loki把餐刀往前一推，示意自己吃饱了。  
“你去过？”  
“没去过。但是我也不想去。”提起伦敦Loki就会想起Byleist，顿时觉得有点恶心。  
“那可以去美国，去纽约。一个新兴的城市，充满了生机。”  
听到纽约，Thor脑海里突然想到自己半年后和Loki约定好的行程，不禁咧嘴傻笑了起来：“哦当然！纽约是一定要去的！”  
“那下次我们可以一起去！”简也很开心。  
Loki觉得现在自己的胃一阵阵的泛起酸水。

晚饭过后，Loki借口身体不适就上楼休息了。Thor担心Loki不舒服，端了杯水敲开了他的房门。他看见Loki弓着身子闭着眼睛躺在床上，看起来真的很不舒服。“你还好吗？”Thor腾出手，摸了摸Loki的额头，还好没发烧。  
“我没事，可能海鲜吃多了胃疼。”  
“喝点水？”  
“不想喝。”Thor叹了口气，直觉告诉他这是Loki在和他闹脾气了。  
“你不喜欢简吗？”  
你一定要提起她吗？！Loki睁开眼睛瞪着Thor，心里面又把这个傻子捅了一千遍。  
Thor伸出手，摸了摸Loki的头发。“我知道你不喜欢她。如果你当初明确告诉我你不想她来吃晚饭，我就不会让她来了。”  
我不说，你就不会看吗？！！你个傻子！！  
“但是我觉得你挺喜欢她的。你们不是约好了要一起去纽约了吗？”Loki哼了一声，把自己的上半身撑了起来，他平视着Thor的眼睛。  
“我不会和她去的。我和你约好了，只会和你去。”  
“我只是不想你不开心。”Thor伸出手摸了摸Loki的脸颊。

Loki重重地叹了口气，突然把自己的头靠上了Thor的肩窝，鼻子蹭过Thor的颈部皮肤，有些贪婪地吸着Thor身上的味道。就任性一次，Loki心想。他听见Thor胸膛里咚咚的心跳声，感受着Thor身体的起伏。  
“你别动，我就靠一下。”  
“我靠一下，待会就好。”  
“要不今晚你去我房里睡吧。这里的床太小了不舒服。”

Loki从来没有进过Thor的房间。从他第一天住进这个家里，他就知道Thor不喜欢别人进他的房间。而此刻他身上盖着Thor的被子，躺在Thor每天睡觉的床上，Thor的味道快要把自己淹没。他的脸开始泛红，觉得自己有点紧张到不能呼吸，脑袋里唯一的念头居然是“今晚可千万别梦见Thor，要是梦见他之后身体有反应梦遗了，那就真的糗大了！！！”

“我睡这儿，你睡哪儿？”Loki说话的声音都有些发抖。  
“我可以睡你房间。”  
“不要！”Loki大声说了出来。  
“咳……我是说，如果你不介意，你可以和我一起睡。”  
Thor走了过去，坐在床边说：“我太大只了，睡相还不好。说不定会把你压扁的。”  
“我……不怕的。”Loki觉得自己快要缩回被子里了。

Thor让Loki先睡，然后自己就下楼了。简和范达尔还在，Loki能听见他们的谈笑声，然后就是关门声。Thor半个小时后上来了，他可能以为Loki已经睡着了，Loki直挺挺地躺在床铺一侧，眼睛也紧紧闭上。Loki听见他解开了上衣的一排纽扣，听到他脱掉衬衫时布料的摩擦声，最后听到Thor光脚踩在地板上的声音，他猜Thor应该是全裸了。Loki知道如果现在他侧过身，睁开眼，一定能看见Thor一丝不挂的身体。但是Loki只是咽了咽口水，不敢动。

很快又是一阵摩擦声。Thor应该是穿上了睡衣。身侧的床一阵起伏，Thor躺在了Loki身边，他像个发热的火球一样异常温暖，真实得可怕。Loki闭着眼睛，感觉到Thor的大手伸了过来，摸了摸自己的额头，感知到Loki没有发烧之后就舒了一口气。  
“你睡着了吗，Loki？”  
听不到Loki的回答，Thor侧过身，把手臂环上了Loki的胸口，他的气息倾吐在Loki赤裸的后颈上，Loki紧张得一动不动。不知道过了多久，Thor睡着了，头和手臂放松下来，变得沉重。

“你睡得好吗？”第二天一早Loki睁开眼，就看见Thor一脸傻笑的坐在床边看着他。“我昨晚好像是不小心抱着你睡的，你有没有被我压坏了哪儿？”  
Loki好不容易控制住自己的起床气，又面对如此傻气的问话，简直想把白眼翻上天。“我很好，你先下去，我要起床了。”Loki急不可耐地催促Thor离开。  
“我待会要出趟门，我给你煮了点燕麦粥。你待会记得喝。”Thor摸了摸Loki的头发就走了。  
Thor终于离开之后，Loki赶紧掀开被子看了看自己的下体，然后长吁一口气：还好还好，没有发生令人尴尬的意外情况。他放任自己滑进了被子里，贪婪地呼吸着Thor的味道。

 

和这几个月以来每一个平淡的早晨一样。Thor去了镇子上，Loki留在家。邮递员送来了信，一看是史塔克先生寄来的，信上说Loki的画市场反响蛮不错，有一位中年女士尤其喜欢，等他确认了对方来历之后再把详细情况告诉Loki。

“你好点了吗，Loki？”手中的信刚读完，发现简就站在门口，带着一束鲜花来看望他。  
“好多了。昨晚只是胃不舒服，没什么大事。”  
“那就好。我看Thor很担心的样子，所以决定过来看看。”Loki接过了简带来的花，随便找了个花瓶插下。  
“你要喝什么？咖啡还是茶？”拄着拐杖走到厨房，开始烧水。  
“不用麻烦，谢谢。能一起和我出去走走吗？就当散散心。”简的提议Loki没有拒绝，他也觉得自己需要出去散散步呼吸一下新鲜空气。

早上的晨雾刚刚散去，一切都是那样的朦胧。Loki不太习惯简走路的速度，或者说，因为Thor每次和他走路都会放慢速度迁就他，所以此刻Loki有点走得气喘吁吁。留意到Loki的不方便，简特意回头等了等。  
“不好意思，我走得太快了。”  
“没事。不用等我。”即使腿脚不便，Loki也不愿意示弱。  
“你和Thor认识多久了？”  
“不算太久。4、5个月吧。”  
“你了解他吗？”简问道。“或许你觉得你足够了解他？”  
“据我说知，福斯特小姐之前一直在伦敦念书，估计也不怎么了解6岁以后的Thor吧。”低级，Loki不屑地翻了个白眼，他知道这位福斯特小姐想玩什么把戏了。  
“当然，你说得对。只是你看，我和他是一起长大的。”简开始滔滔不绝地给Loki讲起她和Thor小时候的事情，Thor小时候最喜欢的游戏，最爱吃的零食……Loki突然觉得脑袋疼，紧皱着眉头不说话。  
简终于停止了回忆往事，但是她还是接着说：  
“你喜欢Thor，是吧？”  
“这段时间我早就看出来了，你看他的眼神完全是看一个喜欢的人的眼神。”  
“但是你是个瘸子，你觉得Thor会喜欢一个瘸子吗？”  
“哦不对。这还是不最要紧的。最要紧的是你是个男人，男人可以喜欢男人吗？男人可以和男人在一起吗？你们要怎么上床呢？你要怎么给Thor高潮呢？”  
“你不知道吧，在伦敦，男人和男人在一起是可以被抓起来的。”  
“Loki，Thor是不会喜欢你的。”

Loki听完简的一长串对他的控诉，突然笑了：“如果你觉得Thor不会喜欢我，那他会喜欢你吗，福斯特小姐？”  
“或许你不知道，他小时候可喜欢我了。”简反驳了一句。  
“小时候的喜欢怎么能算真的喜欢？只要Thor没有亲口说出他喜欢你，那么在我看来我们两个人都不算赢。”  
“我喜欢Thor，并不会因为我和他同样都是男人而感到羞愧。我不管Thor能不能以同样的热情回应我，我对他的感情都不会变。”  
“别让你狭隘的观点玷污了爱，福斯特小姐。”  
“如果你的话说完了，那么我就回去了。祝你拥有愉快的一天。”  
Loki说完这些之后，冷着脸抬起下巴，转身离开。

之后，Loki有将近2、3周时间没有见到简。而据范达尔所说，简正忙着拒绝威乐比先生的求婚。  
“威乐比？那个威乐比？”Loki停下了手中的画笔，一脸不敢相信的表情。  
“就是那个威乐比。”范达尔坐在摇摇椅上摇头晃脑。  
“那可真是……很惨了。”Loki控制不住内心想要嘲讽的欲望。

詹姆斯•威乐比，自从2周前得以上门拜访福斯特家就一直对简念念不忘。尤其在得知她仍然未婚之后，就对其展开了猛烈的求婚攻势。简不堪其扰，在无数次拒绝求婚无效之后，每天只能躲在家里不出门。镇上的人对此也是众说纷纭：

“依我看，他俩一个律师，一个学成归来，还是挺配的~”  
“简那么漂亮，配威乐比简直太浪费了~”  
“没准过几天就真的成了，年轻人的事情可说不准~”

Loki可没工夫理这些八卦。他的画卖得还算不错，史塔克一封封的来信告诉他这些令人振奋的消息。而其中最令Loki开心的，莫过于史塔克终于查清楚那位一直痴迷于他的作品的中年妇女的来历。

“loki吾友，  
希望你和Thor Odinson先生在乡下一切安好。正如我前几封信上所言，外面的世界对你的作品反应热烈，我真的希望你可以——如果你可以就最好马上——来到伦敦，来看看那些喜欢你作品的人们。他们也渴望与你见面。

另外还有一事，之前我和你提前的那位痴狂于你作品的中年女性，她让我感到十分疑惑。疑惑在于，她并没有余钱购买你的作品，但每次都会到画廊仔细观看你的每一幅画作，我发誓，我从她的眼神中能够看出她对你作品的喜爱之情。后来经我询问，我终于弄清了她的身份。她住在伦敦西区，之前是在Laufyeson府上做事，名叫弗丽嘉……她说你的绘画风格与她早年认识的一个青年十分相似，不知道你是否认识……如果你愿意，我可以过段时间让人去乡下接你来伦敦……详情可以见面之后再聊……”

那封信后面写了什么，已经不再重要了。Loki发抖的手紧紧攥着那封来信，弗丽嘉……史塔克说她叫弗丽嘉……在他以为他这辈子都不会与弗丽嘉重逢之后，那个在他幼年时期最重要的人，那个陪伴了他整整13年的人，那个他一直思念着的弗丽嘉，回来了。

Loki马上提笔写回信，他告诉史塔克他会尽快安排去伦敦的行程，如果弗丽嘉再次现身，请他务必优待对方，并嘱咐如果弗丽嘉想要他的任何一幅画都可以免费赠予……Loki开心极了，他来来回回地在房间里面踱步，一次一次的望着墙上的时钟，迫不及待的想要与Thor分享这个好消息。

“Loki！！我有一个好消息！！”Thor像风一样地冲进了家门，脸红扑扑的一直喘着大气，眼睛却因为兴奋而发光，看样子是直接从镇上跑了回来。“约顿市一个名叫巴恩斯的商人想与我合作，如果成功的话，以后我就直接负责供货给他，我们就再也不需要在镇上卖鱼了！”Thor咕咚咕咚得喝了一大杯水，擦了擦脸上的汗接着说：“我明天就会启程前往约顿市，到了之后就与巴恩斯先生见面商讨。”  
“明天？这么匆忙？”Loki本想说自己也有好消息想与他分享，但是没想到Thor明天就要离开。  
“是的，因为下周巴恩斯先生就要出差了，我得赶在他出差之前把事情谈妥。”  
Thor看到Loki不说话，意识到可能是对自己临时要出门远行感到不满。  
“我这次一来一回估计得一周左右，这一周你一个人在家，可以吗？Loki，不如你和我一起去吧，就当去散心旅游了。”Thor有些不放心留Loki一个人。  
Loki想着自己还得等史塔克的回信，若是这时候离开心里也不踏实，于是他说：“一个人在家才好~没有你在我面前晃悠我可不知道有多开心~”  
“不过我也有一个好消息要告诉你。”Loki笑着炸眨了眨眼。  
“是什么？”  
“等你从约顿回来就告诉你。”那个时候史塔克应该也回信了，那时再说也不迟。

“你一个人在家记得吃饭。”  
“要是想散步就在附近走走可以了，别走太远。”  
“如果你想去镇子上，我让范达尔下午过来陪你去……”  
“还有……”  
等到出发的那天清晨，Thor还是一脸不放心的嘱咐着Loki。  
“行了，别墨迹！！你到底是男人还是女人，还走不走了？！”Loki倚在门边，不耐烦地用拐杖戳着台阶，“赶紧走！赶紧走！走了我好回去继续睡觉！”Thor只能在Loki起床气的“炮轰”坐上马车离开。只是一周而已，很快就回来了。Thor心想。

范达尔果然会在每天下午准时出现在Loki眼前。“反正我也没事~就来看看你呀小瘸子，我也好向Thor交差~”他坐在Loki的旁边，一边看着他画画一边说着镇上的八卦：“你是不知道，那个威乐比到底还是没求婚成功，据说简彻底和他说清楚了。”  
“说清楚了？简怎么说的？”Loki的眼睛一直盯着画板，眼皮都没抬。她能怎么说？无非就是说自己有喜欢的人了呗。  
“她说她有喜欢的人了。”你看看，Loki一点都没感到意外。  
“她说她喜欢的人是Thor。”范达尔接着说，完了看了一眼Loki，试图在他的脸上找到一些反应。  
“哦。这个理由倒是挺不错。”

另一边，Thor顺利地抵达了约顿市。就如同之前协商好的那样，巴恩斯先生同意以后直接从Thor处订购鱼和海鲜，他的工人会每周往返运货，Thor只需要负责每周为他提供足够新鲜的货品，并且保证质量就可以了。巴恩斯先生对Thor十分满意，诚挚邀请Thor在离开前一定要赏脸与自己吃一顿晚餐，Thor找不到拒绝的理由也就答应了。  
谈妥生意之后，Thor在约顿市逛了逛。这里可比阿萨市大多了，虽然比不上伦敦或是纽约，但是市集上丰富的物产和街道两边琳琅满目的商店还是让Thor大开了眼界。他特意找了一家看上去颇为高级的书店，为Loki采购了一些更好的颜料和纸笔，当然了，如果他之前对文学有更深的研究，那么或许也会为Loki选购几本新书，可惜他逛了一圈，还是不知道Loki比较喜欢哪位作家，于是只能作罢。不过最后他还是给Loki买了一个好看的书签作为补偿。“或许回去可以问问Loki喜欢看谁的书。下次再送给他。”Thor这样想着，抱着一堆礼物回到自己下榻的旅馆。

临走的前一晚，Thor如约来到巴恩斯先生的家里。除了他之外，共赴晚宴的还有巴恩斯先生的一些商业伙伴。Thor惊讶的发现简也出现在了晚宴现。简看着吃惊的Thor，一脸从容地向他解释，原来巴恩斯先生的小儿子是她在伦敦认识的好朋友，这次也是受邀前来拜访。  
“你明天就回去了？”简问道。  
“对，明天一早。”Thor想到明天就能回家，下午就能见到Loki，心里面有些美滋滋的，也不知道他会不会喜欢自己的礼物。  
“明天咱们能一起走吗？我也明天回去。”  
“没问题，不过我明天一大早就要出发。我这次出门太久，怕Loki一个人在家不安全。”  
“当然。”简望着Thor，笑笑不再说话。  
如果Thor知道他第二天会睡到下午2点，他是打死也不会再晚宴上喝那么多酒了。Thor晕晕乎乎地起来，抱着马桶吐了好几次，又仔仔细细地洗掉了一身酒气之后才觉得自己的意识回来了。他拍了拍自己的脑袋，怎么也想不起来昨晚怎么会喝那么多。一看时间已接近3点半，从约顿市回家坐马车也要5个多小时，Thor就火速退了房，打算快马加鞭往回赶。

本来以为Thor下午会回到，但Loki看着时钟的指针指向了数字7，就知道他一定是路上被耽搁了。今天Loki心不在焉地画了画，下午范达尔也没有在他面前晃悠，他觉得时间过得实在是太慢了。时钟的指针缓缓指向了9，Loki决定不等Thor了，刚想上楼就听见门口传来一阵“咚咚咚”的敲门声。

Loki慢悠悠的走到门口拧开门锁，“你还知道……”“回来呀”这三个字还没说出口，Loki便被来人狠狠的撞了一下。好不容易站稳，才发现敲门的不是Thor，居然是喝得醉醺醺的詹姆斯•威乐比。  
“T……Thor呢？！”威乐比口齿不清地叫嚷着。  
真他妈是蠢货。Loki正在气头上，也顾不得什么礼貌，他用力把威乐比推出门口，顺手掩上房门：“Thor不在家，有什么事你明天再来。”  
“你让Thor……出来……”威乐比狠狠地朝Loki的脚边吐了一滩口水，晃晃悠悠地站着。  
Loki不想再和他废话，正想走回屋内，但没想到威乐比力气那么大，一把抓住他的手腕直接往外用力一甩，Loki一个趔趄没站稳，膝盖直接磕到旁边的石墩，手也因为擦到地上的粗粝，立马疼了起来。威乐比往前迈了一步，一脚把Loki旁边的拐杖踢得远远的，继续嚷着：“Thor凭什么能赢过我？简……凭什么喜欢他不喜欢我……我明明就比Thor优秀！！Thor就是个农夫！！什么也没有！！”  
“就凭你是个蠢货！！”Loki觉得自己的膝盖要疼死了，根本站不起来，恨不得现在立马把威乐比撕了。  
“你他妈闭嘴！Thor凭什么和我争！！！  
“你这个臭同性恋！！！你这个下贱的基佬！！”  
“别以为我不知道你喜欢Thor……哈哈哈哈哈哈你都不知道吧，镇上的人都是怎么说你的？大家说你最喜欢吃别人的鸡巴！！”  
“你给我闭嘴！！”Loki真的气急了，他的手紧紧的抠着旁边的石墩，指甲都要破了。  
威乐比肮脏的手突然箍住Loki的下巴，手指还故意摩擦过Loki的嘴巴，试图伸进去。恶臭的酒气从他一张一合的嘴巴里面喷向Loki：“你是不是就用这张嘴含住Thor的鸡巴？嗯？Thor是不是还射到你嘴巴里了？”  
“我他妈就让你吃个够！！”威乐比一只手仍旧紧紧箍着Loki的下巴，另一只手开始解自己的裤子，威乐比半蹲下来，把裤子褪到了膝盖处，恶心的器物突然出现在Loki眼前。  
Loki长这么大， 哪里受过这样的侮辱。趁着威乐比不注意，他在地上摸到了一块还算衬手的石头，眼看威乐比就要把那恶心的东西往自己嘴巴里面送，他猛地举起石头，用尽全力砸向了威乐比的脑袋。  
“我操！！！！”疼痛让威乐比一瞬间懵了，他不得不放开Loki，脑袋被砸了一个大窟窿，血哗啦啦的流了下来。他想抬起脚往Loki身上用力踩一脚，但好在裤子限制了他的动作，他那一脚虽然不偏不倚踩上了Loki的胸口，但好在力气并不大。

拐杖也不要了，Loki看准时机再往外把威乐比一堆，手脚并用，努力站来就想往外跑。其实他的腿疼死了，胸口疼死了，也怕极了，但是什么都顾不上了。他拖着瘸了的那条腿好不容易出了前院，头也不回的往小镇的方向跑去。威乐比在后面骂骂咧咧地扶着自己流血的脑袋，提起自己的裤子就追了过去。  
“操你！！！”Loki听见威乐比在后面嚷嚷，顾不得自己有多狼狈，只希望自己能跑得快一点，再快一点。

Thor,救我。

这是Loki最后的一个念头。


	7. Chapter 7

“嗷！！！！！”Thor的一记重拳不偏不倚地打在威乐比的鼻子上，顿时鲜血直流。

“操！！！操你妈的Thor！！！”Thor的第二拳打在了他的眼眶上，疼得威乐比缩在警察厅的墙角里嗷嗷大叫。

Thor气得直接扯着威乐比的衣领将他一把拎起，“你他妈再叫一句，我就把你揍进棺材里去！！”第三拳直冲冲地朝着太阳穴打下去之后，威乐比终于安静了。他如一滩死肉，无力地靠着墙壁。如果你凑近了，还能看到他全身都在瑟瑟发抖——鼻子被打折了，满脸血迹，手脚上也都是Thor揍出来的乌青。

“你以后要是再敢去骚扰Loki，就先看看我的拳头答不答应。”Thor还是觉得不解气，又上去补了几脚。

Thor后悔极了。当他刚回到镇子上，范达尔就突然冲出来拦住他，二话不说就拉着他往警察局跑：“Loki出事了！！”

Loki出事了。Thor来不及反应太多，只听见脑袋里“嗡”了一下。他冲进警察局看见Loki——平时收拾得干干净净、穿戴得整整齐齐的Loki，坐在审讯室的沙发上。他的双眼紧闭，眉头紧蹙，原本白皙的脸蛋现在变得肮脏不堪，手掌上的血迹已经干了，膝盖处的裤子也破了，小腿上淤青点点，一脸疲惫。

“Loki……”Thor哑着喉咙，说不出话。他觉得自己的心脏好像被人用刀狠狠地划了一下，血液一直突突地往外涌。他懊悔极了，他前天晚上就不应该喝那么多酒，如果他能早点回来，如果他能早点回来……Loki就不会出事。

“你是不知道有多危险，”范达尔拉住还想接着往死里揍威乐比的Thor，“威乐比本来是打算去和你干架，看见你不在他就冲着Loki去了……Loki也被吓得不轻，砸了他的头后就往外跑，但是你也知道他的腿……眼看就要被追上，还好遇到了坐着马车的史塔克先生……”范达尔把这一晚上的惊险仔仔细细地和Thor说了一遍，“现在你们报了警，警察也说会仔细调查，你先把Loki带回去吧。他被吓坏了。”

“Lo……Loki那个小贱货……要不是有意外……我……我早就把他给办了……”墙角里的威乐比又冒出了这一句，真的是死到临头了都不知道。

迎接他的是Thor的一拳。又一拳。

“Thor……”一直在坐着休息的Loki睁开了眼睛。

“别打了……我们回家吧。”

Thor二话不说就抱着Loki往外走。他让范达尔帮忙去找了个医生，向一直在外面等着的史塔克道谢了之后，就把Loki放进马车里，俩人直接回家去。

Thor把Loki放到自己的床上，用清水把他身上的污垢都擦干净了。Loki本不想让Thor帮他换衣服，但是他太累了，全身力气像被抽光了一样，根本不能阻止Thor的动作，于是只能用手臂遮住自己的脸隐藏自己的羞涩。医生到了之后，Thor站在一旁看着医生帮Loki处理身上的伤口：清理，消毒，上药，缠绷带。他看得十分仔细，毕竟接下来这段时间他要把Loki照顾好，再弄伤哪儿了可不行。

Loki迷迷糊糊地听见Thor和医生下了楼。还有房子的其他地方传来嘈杂声——Thor和医生交谈的细碎声，远处水管的流水声，但是很快就安静下来。不知道过了多久，Loki躺在床上闭着眼睛，听见Thor轻手轻脚上楼的的脚步声，然后是坐在床边沙发上的声音。Loki知道如果他现在睁开眼，就能看见Thor的长睫毛投下的阴影和琥珀色的灯光。

Thor叹了口气。Loki感觉到他的气息喷在自己的脖子上，便知道Thor一定是在看着他。“你睡着了吗？”Thor轻声问。

“没有。”他伪装不下去了。Loki侧过身来，这个动作让他俩挨得更近。

“你好些了吗，Loki？”Loki顺从地点了点头。

“真的？……”

“伤口还疼吗？”

“我没事了，Thor。没关系的。”

“真的？……”

“嗯。……”

Loki感觉到Thor笑了，声音很轻，但的确笑了。Thor的手摩挲着Loki手掌缠着的绷带，然后移向Loki的手腕，轻轻地提起他的胳膊把它放到床单上，让自己的头埋进了Loki的臂弯，Loki不得不把胳膊环绕着他的脖子。

“对不起Loki，我应该早点回来。”

“如果我早点回来你就不会发生意外。”

“对不起。”

“今晚的事情，你不需要内疚，Thor。”

“没关系的。你回来就好了。”

他看见Thor闭着眼睛把头靠在他怀里，心里突然突然有一种说不清道不明的冲动，他享受此刻Thor的安慰，但是他更多的是想安慰同样被吓着的Thor。微微坐起身，手指抚过Thor的脸颊，试图让Thor抬头看着自己。Loki的手指冰凉，即使手放在Thor的脸颊上，也没有把它暖热。

“嘿，我告诉你一个秘密。答应我别告诉别人好吗？”

Loki慢慢地把手指滑向Thor的耳朵，喉咙，和脖子，垂下了眼帘然后又重复了一次：“你不会告诉任何人的，对吧，Thor？”

Thor的大手抚摸着Loki脖颈后的皮肤，他用低沉的嗓音说：“Loki。”

一开始Thor的嘴唇很凉，然后变得温热——那对于Loki来说，可能是生活里唯一温暖的东西了。Thor明显愣住了，他没想到Loki会突然吻他。而此刻他任由Loki吻着他的嘴唇，双臂环绕着他的肩膀，他的手在Thor的后背控制不住地颤抖。透过衣服的沉沉累赘，Thor感觉到Loki柔软的身体正贴着他，胸口砰砰直跳。

Loki张开了嘴巴，伸出舌头笨拙地描绘着Thor的嘴唇。这是他第一次亲吻别人，带着一丝羞涩与懵懂。Thor的呼吸乱了，和他一样。Thor的身体渐渐发烫，和他一样。他想要更多。现在的他，嘴唇的烫的，身体是烫的，甚至连灵魂也是烫的，如果可以，他简直想叫出声来。

“Thor……”Loki的声音在发抖。

“Loki……”Thor把Loki从自己的身上拉开，他的心跳得厉害，但还是努力镇静下来，“刚才我们……你累了……早点休息。”

Loki伸手拉住僵硬的Thor，他看不懂此刻Thor的反应。

“你明明有感觉，不是吗？你也喜欢我，不是吗？”

“我和你……我们不是……”

“别告诉我你真的喜欢简。”Loki的眼神里突然闪过一丝看不明的情绪。

Thor不明白为什么一定要扯到简。

“我喜欢你。”

“我爱你，Thor。”

我爱你，Thor.

“Loki……”Thor试图向Loki解释，“你今晚可能是受到刺激了Loki，睡一觉。明天就好了。”

“我没有受到刺激。在今晚这些糟心事发生之前我就喜欢你了。”

“你觉得我们是错的吗？”

“我们是同性……”Thor语塞。

“噢~”Loki挑起眉毛看似轻佻地说：“所以你现在的想法和威乐比一样了。”

“爱就是爱，同性的爱与异性的爱又有什么区别？”

“我知道我对你是什么爱，不是朋友的爱，不是兄弟的爱。我对你的爱，是占有，是独享，是我内心的最真挚的渴望。是我不惜做任何事情，不惜牺牲任何东西来守护的感情。”

“我爱你，Thor.”

求求你，Thor。给我回应，说你也爱我。

Thor低着头，他的脑海里突然闪过太多复杂的东西。他望着Loki欲言又止，他看着Loki把嘴唇咬得发红，他的绿眸含着眼泪，脸颊变得更苍白了。“早点睡。我们明天再谈。”最后他还是离开了，留下Loki一个人在房间里。

你看呀，你看呀，你就是个怪物。没有人会爱你。

Loki看着Thor离开的背影，他就像是那喀索斯，拥抱着自己即将沉入的池塘中的倒影。

\-----------------------

Loki发烧了。他全身发烫，冷汗直流，嘴巴里还时不时念叨着胡话，Thor很努力地辨别才听出类似于“弗丽嘉”、“混蛋”、“Byleist”之类的词，当然了，Thor听到最多的一个名字是：Thor。

Loki吻了他。鼻息萦绕在Thor的唇边，那么好闻，就好像雨后的松柏。有那么一瞬间，Thor觉得自己内心渴望着对这个吻做出回应，渴望着将Loki拥入怀中，亲吻他松石一般的眼睛，笔挺的鼻梁，亲吻他受伤的手掌，舔舐上面的伤口……然而理智占据了上风，他突然想起孤儿院海拉嬷嬷说的那些话：

将你的罪孽摆在上帝面前，上帝会告诉你这些都是错的。

Thor，请不要再跟我说更多可耻的秘密了。看好你自己要走的路，问问自己是不是走对了。

那些被皮鞭抽打后的伤口，那些孩童间看似最不经意的嘲笑，那些秘密被揭发后的苦痛像暴风一样重新袭来，卷起他冲向高空，又再次将他狠狠摔下。

他拒绝了Loki。

Loki的高烧起起伏伏，情况时好时坏。每天清醒的时间不过短短一瞬，接着又沉沉睡去。在他清醒的时候，他睁着空荡荡的眼睛什么话也不想说，Thor喂他吃东西也只是象征性的吃几口，之后就推掉了Thor想要继续喂食的手。

“Loki，你要多吃点……多吃点病才能好得快……”

“Loki你想不想和我谈谈……”

“Loki你看，这是我给你从约顿市带回来的礼物。这是新的颜料和画笔，老板说质量特别好，等你好了你可以……这个书签也是送你的，以后你看书的时候可以用它……”Thor不知道要怎么才能让Loki高兴起来，他好像一只急于与同伴分享食物的小狮子，把所有能给Loki的东西都堆到对方面前，然而Loki只是呆呆地望着面前礼物，再抬眼望望Thor，什么话都没说。

Thor不知道自己该怎么办才好。他猜想Loki可能不乐意看见他，所以除了喂饭，他告诉自己要少在Loki面前露面。只有在他睡着的时候，也只敢在他睡着的时候，悄无声息地坐在床边，静静的看着Loki。而这也是他一天中心里最踏实的时刻。

史塔克先生还没走，他一直在等Loki痊愈，Loki高烧期间他也来看望过几次。镇子上关于威乐比的讨论渐渐停止了。由于他私闯民宅又作出有伤风俗的事情，被判罚入监狱半年。大家都觉得他是罪有应得：“镇上没有了烦人的威乐比大律师，不知道会少了多少烦心事~”而与此同时，另一个关于Thor的八卦却越传越激烈。

大家都说Thor要和简结婚了。范达尔来找Thor的那天，Loki并没有睡着。他躺在楼上，听见楼下的大嘴巴范达尔噼里啪啦的质问Thor：

“你他妈要和简结婚了？？我作为你的好兄弟我居然是最后一个知道的？？”

“哦你说不是就不是？你不知道现在镇子上都传疯了吗？”

“卢克在约顿市碰见你俩了啊！！！”

“这你要怎么解释？Loki出事那晚你俩是一起回来的！！这可是我亲眼所见！！”

“那么巧？你他妈骗谁呢？”

“那你有没有和Loki说过？Loki知不知道？啊？”

Loki知道。

他当然想过这或许是简放出来的烟雾弹。但是此时此刻的他早已不是那天能够不卑不亢地和简对峙的他了。因为Thor拒绝了他，不管以后简会不会成为Odinson夫人，他都已经输了。

Loki痊愈的那天，他靠在床头望着窗外发了好一阵的呆，听见Thor开门进来，Loki转过头，朝他露出一个浅浅的微笑：“早安，Thor。今天能麻烦你让史塔克先生过来一下吗？我有事和他商量。”Thor已经很久没看过Loki对他微笑了，不自觉地愣了一愣，然后按照他的吩咐去镇子上找史塔克先生。可是Loki的语气和表情都让他感觉怪怪的，究竟是哪里不对，Thor却想不明白。史塔克在屋里和Loki谈了很久，似乎在聊着Loki的作品和画廊之类的生意。Thor不好打扰就在楼下等着。“我后天会再来，把Loki……画带走。”史塔克结束了拜访，临走前和Thor说道。可惜那时候的Thor并没有听出他的话外之音。

后天早上，史塔克先生和他的随从一早就到了。“为了赶火车回伦敦，你懂的。”史塔克打发随从上楼把画板都搬下来，自己在楼下和Thor正闲聊着，就看到Loki也一同下了楼，Thor注意到Loki手上拎着他的那个黑色行李箱。史塔克让随从把画都接过来之后就离开了屋子，现在只剩下他们俩了。

“Loki，你为什么拎着行李箱？”Thor不解。

“我要走了，Thor。”Loki一手拎着自己的行李，另一只手拄着拐杖，一如他第一次来到Thor的家里时一样。

“走？你要去哪儿？你为什么没和我说过？”

“你要和史塔克去伦敦吗？”Thor的双手紧握着拳头，指尖有些泛白。

“我要去伦敦处理一些事情，Thor。”Loki望着Thor的蓝眼睛，这是多么好看的一双眼睛啊，Loki不免在心中感概，可惜这是最后一次见到了。“谢谢你之前的照顾，Thor。我不会回来了。”Loki的眼睛开始发酸。

“那你至少可以告诉我为什么？我以为你喜欢这里，我以为……我以为你喜欢和我住在一起……”

“Thor，我喜欢这里，我喜欢和你住在一起，因为我一直都爱你。”

“可是你拒绝了我。”

“你拒绝了我，因此在这里的每一秒，都是在折磨我。”

“我会死的。”

Thor望着Loki和史塔克一起离去，他突然明白Loki痊愈后到底是哪里怪怪的了：那双原本一直望着他的绿眼睛，突然变得不再熟悉，充满了陌生。

是了，就是这样。Loki和他变回陌生人了。


	8. Chapter 8

从小镇往南，穿过树林，树林那边有开阔的草地和一些农舍——农舍旁边是猪圈和菜园，猪圈由围栏围起，菜园里竖着豆角架，晾衣绳上挂着洗晒的衣裳。那些挂满衣裳的晾衣绳上，衣裳从这扇窗挂到那扇窗，从这棵树到那棵树，也有摊在灌木丛上的，搭在椅子背上或手推车把手之间的——到处都挂着洗晒的衣裳，黄颜色的，耷拉下来。

再往前走三十哩路，两列赤裸裸的黑暗的树中间，树沿着路拐弯的方向排列成两列，在这个开阔的村间小路上，空气变得浓厚起来，越来越浓。你会看到一幢灰色砖石组成的建筑。高耸的塔楼上十字架的颜色已经剥落，依稀还能辨别出之前涂上的白漆。门窗的玻璃大都已经破损，墙壁上布满了让人联想到死亡的爬墙虎。塔楼旁边歪七扭八的房屋早已破烂不堪，里面有一个近乎废弃的院子，还有拱廊。偶尔路过的村妇会告诉你，这里已经将近10年没有人居住了，除了天空上飞过的乌鸦的鸣叫，你感受不到一丁点儿生命的痕迹。

是这里了，Thor长大的地方。

院子前的一扇门开了，有一个穿着灰色羊毛裙的女人站在那里，因为寒冷而双手交叉。她的嘴角微微下垂，表情肃穆，让人不敢对她口中将要说出来的话多加质疑。现在她低下了头，锐利的目光打量着前方的一个6岁小男孩：“所以你就是，Thor Odinson。”Thor紧张得攥着自己的小手，但还是鼓起勇气用不小的声音回答：

“您好，嬷嬷，我就是Thor Odinson。”

“叫我安妮嬷嬷。跟我来。”

孤儿院的大门在Thor的门口关上，Thor只能提着自己的的小箱子，迈着小步子吃力地跟在安妮嬷嬷的后面，小心翼翼地打量着这个他以后的“家”。安妮嬷嬷走在前面，腰间的搭扣下系着一串闪闪发亮的钥匙，走起路来叮当作响。他们走过前院的沙石道路，拐上廊道，土黄色的砖块下的阴影泛着淤青的颜色，旁边的泥土像烟草一般潮湿、幽暗。Thor觉得自己闻到了空气中的酸涩味。

安妮嬷嬷带着Thor走过平淡无奇的走廊，沿着螺旋上升的楼梯往上爬。塔楼顶部就是孤儿院院长莱德利嬷嬷的圆形办公室，Thor爬得脸颊通红，气喘吁吁。莱德利嬷嬷从书桌前抬起头来，见到Thor了，她起身，摘下了眼镜。

“这是我们的院长，莱德利嬷嬷。”安妮嬷嬷向Thor介绍。

“您好，莱德利嬷嬷，我是Thor，Thor Odinson。”

莱德利嬷嬷身材矮小，头发全白，眼神犀利。在她的书桌后面，白色的砖墙上有一行黑色的字：将你的罪孽摆在上帝面前，让你的灵魂得到安息。

“可怜的Thor Odinson先生，”莱德利嬷嬷嘴角扯起了一个不算好看的弧线，“以后这里就是你的家了，希望你能喜欢这里。”

“谢谢莱德利嬷嬷……我会的。”

莱德利嬷嬷简单的向Thor介绍了孤儿院的信息之后，他就被带到了位于三楼的房间。Thor有一个叫巴尔德的室友，但是安妮嬷嬷说他现在在上课，只能等到吃晚餐的时候才能见到。房间不大，两张小床，靠窗有一张长桌，他们已经提前给Thor准备好了一张被子、一条毛巾、一个水杯。“这些是你的生活所需的东西，其他的纸笔、课本之类的等明天上课后给你。现在你可以休息了，晚上6点的晚餐，听到敲钟的声音后你就下楼，我在食堂等你。”

安妮嬷嬷离开后，有那么一瞬，Thor觉得一切都静止了。他望出窗外，景色实在乏味的很，楼下的前院只有泥土和砂石，绿草几乎看不见，也没有一只飞鸟。不过，大约过了5分钟的光景，院子的角落里有了些动静，接着就躁动起来。似乎是下课了，有一群和Thor年纪相仿的小伙伴不知从哪儿鱼贯而出，三五成群在院子里玩着游戏。Thor从三楼的窗口往下望，他们看上去更小了。过了一会儿，有5个看起来像是16、17岁的大男孩也出现了，他们都围着一条灰色的围巾，手里拿着斧头或者砍刀之类的工具跟在一个陌生的嬷嬷后面，他们穿过前院，消失在廊道里。

Thor告诉自己不要紧张。一夜之间失去双亲，再也没有比这个更惨的事情了，接下来一定会好起来的。他这样安慰着自己，伴随着晚餐的钟声他下楼找到了吃晚餐的地方。食堂看起来很大，和阴冷的走廊一比，显得热气腾腾。房间中央是三张大桌子，大家都已经在长条桌旁安静坐好，六十多双眼睛齐刷刷盯着Thor。Thor发现除了莱德利和安妮嬷嬷，还有三位陌生的嬷嬷也在场。他走到安妮嬷嬷身边，嬷嬷对他点了点头之后用不大但是足够威严的声音介绍说：“这位是Thor Odinson先生，我们的新伙伴，也是我们新的家人。希望大家以后能好好相处。”然后她转过头低声对Thor说：“现在你可以下去，坐到你的室友巴尔德身边用餐了。”

巴尔德，一个性格开朗外向的小可爱。他看见Thor朝自己的方向走来，早就开心地挥起了小手向Thor打起招呼。Thor走到他面前大方地伸出手：“我叫Thor，Thor Odinson。很高兴认识你，巴尔德。”巴尔德也立刻握住了Thor的手，两个人就算正式成为了朋友。晚餐是肉汤、土豆和面包，烹饪得非常糟糕。粗糙的褐色面包硬得像砖头，土豆是带皮煮的，汤上还浮着油脂。Thor突然很怀念妈妈做的美味。彼得看他似乎胃口不好，就安慰他说：“也不是每一天都那么糟糕。今天可能是玛丽厨娘心情不好~你多吃几次就会习惯了。”

晚餐时，巴尔德向Thor介绍身边的小伙伴。这里一共有28个孤儿，年纪最大的是17岁的威廉，他明年满18岁之后就要离开了——“真是羡慕！”彼得说，差不多年纪的还有哈里、乔治和查尔斯这些人，Thor望向他们，果然是今天在房间里看到的那几个大男孩。“10岁到15岁的有12个，10岁以下的11个。你多大？”巴尔德问。

“6岁。”Thor说。

“啊哈~我8岁！那我可以成为你的哥哥了！”

“大家普遍都比较喜欢安妮嬷嬷和曼宁嬷嬷，莱德利院长很少出现，只有早上集体祷告的时候才会从塔楼下来。但是你千万别惹到海伦嬷嬷，她脾气特别不好，就像一个女巫。她可以随意体罚任何人，也可以把他们都关禁闭。”入睡前，巴尔德还在滔滔不绝的和Thor介绍着这里的“注意事项。”“但是我觉得安妮嬷嬷看起来也挺的凶的。”Thor坦诚地说，“我觉得她不喜欢我。”

“她不会特别喜欢某一个人，但是至少不会故意折腾你。”

“巴尔德，你的全名就叫巴尔德吗？”

“我没有父母，是院长在路边捡到我的，名字是她起的，我没有姓氏。”

“如果你是我的哥哥，那么你可以用我的姓。”Thor对于自己要有一个哥哥感到很开心，“你可以叫Baldr Odinson。”

“Baldr Odinson，好名字，我喜欢。”

 

Thor会时不时想起在孤儿院的事情，此时他醒了，躺在床上叹了口气。屋子里面安静极了，只有他沉重的呼吸声。他用被子把自己的头罩住。Loki出事之后一直睡在他的床上，Loki的味道还在——哪怕他已经离开3天了。他用鼻子仔细地在织物间寻找，Loki身上有一种特定的清香，像是雨后的松柏林。Thor渴望门外能响起Loki特有的拄着拐杖走路的声音，响起Loki拿着画笔在画布上刷刷刷涂颜料的声音，响起Loki气急败坏的大骂“Thor你个白痴！你又写错了！”的声音，但是什么都没有。这是他第一次意识到原来安静很吵，震耳欲聋。

“我说，小瘸子为什么突然要离开？”范达尔和Thor在酒吧里碰杯，一脸不解。“他说他要去伦敦处理些事情，史塔克先生说好像是要找什么人。”Thor闷头猛灌。只有Thor知道Loki为什么离开，但是这个理由他却不能告诉任何人。“要我说，走了也好。他看上去就不是属于这里的人。”范达尔说Loki的一言一行都是有钱人家的做派，“那种什么都看不惯的调调，有时候真的特别烦人。”然而他却很意外Loki居然能在Thor的家住那么久，所以小瘸子一定出了腿有毛病之外，脑袋也有毛病。

“他没有毛病，有毛病的是我。”

“我不想他走。”

“但是我也不想他不开心。”

“范达尔……好烦啊……”

Thor喝醉了，靠在范达尔身上断断续续地说着胡话。范达尔突然觉得此刻的Thor很像自己，很像每一次被姑娘抛弃了之后伤心的自己。

之后的几天，Thor都鲜少在镇子上露面。他把巴恩斯先生需要的货品比原定计划提前送过去之后，就只是在家里呆着，哪儿也不乐意去。Thor发现Loki并没有把那本他用来识字的诗集带走，它静静的放在房间的书桌上，就好像等待着Loki一如往常翻开它——随便翻到哪一页。Thor的手摩挲着书壳，想要感受Loki残留在上面的温度。他翻出家里的纸笔，

打算从第一页开始仔仔细细地重新抄写一遍。


	9. Chapter 9

伦敦。端着鲜花的水果的女孩在街上寻求着买家，街角卖咖啡的小贩正忙得不亦乐乎。这里有穿着红色外套的士兵，有刚下班的学徒，有戴着礼帽的绅士也有披着披肩的女人。这里有无数的商铺，无数的公园和无数的人——伦敦，在Loki看来是那么脏乱又那么灿烂，如此丑陋又如此庄严，千姿百态的人们在这里站着，走着，闲逛着，一个挨一个。

到了伦敦有半月有余，Loki仍旧谈不上对这个城市有多喜爱。当然主要是因为他那同父异母的哥哥。Loki住在莱斯特广场附近的一幢公寓里，他计划着，等找到弗丽嘉之后，他就彻底离开伦敦到其他地方去——无所谓是哪里。

他每天都会去史塔克的画廊等着弗丽嘉的出现。但是很遗憾，弗丽嘉好像人间蒸发了一样，自从他来到伦敦就再也没有露面。不过也不着急，Loki想，反正他有的是时间。他有时候会直接在店里坐一下午，史塔克说得对，他的画卖得还算不赖，心情好的时候他还会特意和买画的人聊上几句。更多的时候他会到附近的中央公园散步，坐在公园的长椅上看成群的鸽子飞来飞去，看卖花姑娘推车的花朵，缤纷对的色彩能将忧郁一扫而空，哪怕只是暂时的。他会特别留意中年的金发女性，期待着或许会有万分之一的可能其中一个会是弗丽嘉。但是没有。

他看着身着长裙的姑娘款款从身边走过，漫步于街道，要不就是在台阶或是长椅上紧紧依偎着他们那头戴圆顶礼帽的情郎。哦你看那边，那对拥吻的恋人是多么投入。Loki长叹一口气，他尽量让自己不去想那个吻，不去想Thor，但是和Thor在一起的那段日子似乎有一种魔力，和那些快乐的时光相比，伦敦瞬间暗淡了。

好几次当Loki从床上醒来，他好像闻到了树林里木头的味道、柴火的味道、泥土的味道混合着清晨的浓雾飘进自己的鼻孔里。他不想承认又不得不承认，他想念那些。

再次见到弗丽嘉，是在一个温暖和煦的日子。那天Loki起得很早，无所事事地逛完公园之后，他带着自己画画的工具打算到史塔克的画廊里打发时间。就在那天的中午，画廊里走进了一位女士，她金色的头发即使在屋内也闪闪发光，她穿着一件得体的棕黄色裙子和一件外套。一进门的瞬间，她的目光就突然锁定了坐在角落里画画的Loki——那头黑发和标志性的绿眼，她先是一脸的不可置信，而后又带着几分难以抑制的惊喜，但是当她目光低垂，看到Loki旁边的拐杖，眼眶里的泪珠却已控制不住地滑落。

她放慢脚步，走到Loki面前，用几近颤抖的声音说：“请问……你是Loki Laufeyson先生么？”很少人知道Loki的真实姓氏，Loki抬起头一看，简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。

“弗丽嘉……”

“弗丽嘉……”

从前最疼爱他、最照顾他、宛如妈妈一样的弗丽嘉，此刻就站在Loki面前，笑着，又哭了，一瞬间Loki好像回到了童年，无忧无虑的童年。仿佛一切都没关系，有弗丽嘉就够了。

从画廊坐马车过了泰晤士河，街道就变得灰暗和呆板。这里的房子和人感觉都是千篇一律，像是同一双没有想象力的手雕刻出来的。这里毫无莱斯特广场那种魅力以及多样性，Loki望着车窗外的景色感叹。此刻他和弗丽嘉坐在马车里，看着旁边闪过的不再精神的街道，甚至有些破旧。他们经过的每一个街角，每一排商铺都显得比刚才的更为暗淡。最后，马车停在了一幢房子前。这里的每幢房子前都有一排生锈的铁栏杆，窗户上挂着黑乎乎的百叶窗。弗丽嘉对Loki笑了笑，说我们到了。Loki不得不把视线从她微笑的脸上移开，心里有些堵得难受，他才知道原来弗丽嘉离开之后一直住在这种寒酸的地方。但是，他自己又又多好呢？还不是寄人篱下罢了。

Loki跟在弗丽嘉身后进了屋子。和外面的灰暗相比，弗丽嘉的的屋子十分舒适。墙上是浅紫色的壁纸，屋子的走廊里挂着一些色彩明亮的画，但却没有家人的合影。“那些都是我从一些街头艺人手中买回来的。不值钱。”弗丽嘉温柔地说，“我总是想让生活多一些色彩。就好像你小时候一直画的那些，五颜六色的好看极了。”

这的确是一间舒适的屋子，里面的一切都很干净，Loki坐在沙发上饶有兴趣的打量着。不大的壁炉烧着火，靠窗的位置还养着一些植被，Loki仔细辨别空气里的味道，甜甜的熟悉的，还是弗丽嘉特有的味道。等等，还有一种……蛋糕？他看见弗丽嘉端来了茶，还端来了……这不是他小时候最爱吃的蛋糕吗？“我早上出门前刚做好的，你尝尝。不知道还是不是以前的味道。”Loki小时候最爱吃的就是弗丽嘉做的甜点。蛋糕、布丁、曲奇饼、舒芙蕾……只要是弗丽嘉做的他都照单全收。

“还是和原来一样好吃。”Loki说不出心中有多满意，不仅找回了弗丽嘉，还找回了他最爱吃的甜品。

“Loki……”弗丽嘉眼神温柔，她的目光来来回回在Loki身上打转，“你真的长大了。变得更高，也更成熟了。但是你的腿……”

他顿时不知道要怎么告诉弗丽嘉之后发生的一切：“那天你离开后，我自己想要跑出去找你。但是后来在路上出了意外，摔断了腿，好不了了。”

“噢Loki……我真的不知道……我不该……”弗丽嘉不敢相信居然是因为她。

那个喜欢爬树、喜欢在花园里奔跑的小王子，怎么就变成了瘸子……

“没关系的。都过去了，弗丽嘉。我知道当时是Byleist把你们都赶走，你也是迫不得已。”Loki伸出手握住弗丽嘉，拇指在她的手背上摩挲，“现在我找到你了，我们可以不再分开了。”

“Loki……”弗丽嘉的眼泪还是止不住的滑落。

“我注意到你没有组成一个家庭？这10年也没有生养自己的小孩？”

“过来和我住吧，弗丽嘉。就像原来一样。”

“给我准备好吃的，和我一起去花园里散步，陪我逛街……我们可以离开伦敦，去纽约或是其他地方……对我来说，你是这个世界上唯一的亲人。我不想再和你分开了。”

答应我。不要拒绝我。

不要再有第二个人拒绝我了。Loki对自己说。

\-----------------------------------------------------------

“Thor~Thor~快醒醒，别睡了。”Loki站在床边，一遍遍地摇着Thor的肩膀试图把大个子叫醒。Thor睡眼惺忪，他伸手搓了搓眼睛，“Loki？！你怎么……你回来了吗？！”Thor不敢相信。“你说什么胡话呢？赶快起来呀，不是说好今天要陪我去镇子上买东西的吗？”Loki抬起手敲了敲Thor的脑袋。“赶快换衣服，我在楼下等你。”

Thor懵懵懂懂的下了楼，Loki果然在等着他。还是和原来一样，Loki慢悠悠的走在前面，他跟在后面。“你今天不坐车吗？”Thor指着院子里面的手推车。“不坐了，我今天想走路。”还没等Loki说完，Thor一下就把眼前人紧紧抱住。

“你别走了。我不会再惹你生气了。”

“你不是想去纽约吗？我们不如过两天就去吧？好不好？”

“Thor……Thor……你先放开我”Thor不放。他只是低着头，把全身的重量全都靠在Loki身上，担心一放手Loki就会消失不见。

“Thor……我们不去纽约了。”

“为什么？”

“因为……你不要我了啊……”说完这句话，怀中的Loki就幻化成轻烟消失了。

Thor睁开了眼睛，空洞洞的眼神盯着天花板，好久都缓不过来。

又是这个梦。

简来拜访的那天下午，Thor正在认真的抄写着诗集。屋子的门开着，Thor抄写得太认真以致于没有留意到简在门口站了多久。“看起来我来的不是时候。我能进来吗，Thor？”简有些拘谨的站在门口。“当然。”Thor连忙把她请了进来，给她端来了一杯茶。

“你还好吗，Thor？我最近都没怎么在镇子上看见你。”简的目光一直在Thor身上。

“挺好的，和原来一样。”Thor避开了简的目光，伸手把桌上的诗集和纸笔都收起来。

“你在练习写字吗？”简看到Thor正在抄写的那首诗，“Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate……”简把Thor的抄写拿过来看了眼，“你写得很棒。”她说。“自己学的？”

“是Loki教的。”Thor说了声抱歉就把那张纸拿了回来，然后和诗集一起放到壁炉上方的抽屉里。

“我有些担心你，范达尔也是。”

“你最近心情不好，是因为Loki的离开吗？”

简看见Thor沉默不语，于是接着说，“但是你知道Loki迟早要离开的，不是吗？”

“我觉得……他对你有不好的企图。他离开是好事，不是吗？”

Thor突然抬起眼睛，简觉得他的眼神突然变得锐利而陌生。“不好的企图？我不明白你在说什么？”

“男人对男人之间的迷恋……就那些……”

“我觉得他喜欢你，当然他也承认了。”

“我也和他说过，让他收起对你的这份不靠谱感情，他会毁了你，不是吗，Thor？”

Thor突然站了起来，他接下来的话里带着一种克制：“简，我很感激你对我的关心。但是Loki对我是怎样的感情，这归根到底是我和他之间的事情，你为什么要私下对Loki说那样的话？”

“如果我不提醒他，难道就亲眼看着这份感情毁了你吗？”

“Thor，你值得更好的。不是那个瘸子，不是什么不知道从哪儿来的佣人。”简向Thor迈出了一步，试图抓住他的手。

但是Thor退开了。那么一瞬间她觉得眼前的Thor是陌生的。“我说过，我不喜欢别人在我面前叫Loki是瘸子，他也不是什么‘不知道从哪儿来的佣人’！”

“那他是你的什么？”

“别告诉我你也爱上他了，Thor。”

Thor没有立刻否认。突然间简一切都明白了。

“都是因为Loki，是不是？”

“别告诉我你也要走上这条违背常理、妨碍前程的道路！这个世界上有那么多条路可以选择，你偏偏要选这条路？”

“这个世界上有那么多人可以选择，你偏偏要选择他？”

“明明就有一个更好的选择站在你面前！”

简的情绪突然间崩溃了。原来一切都只是自己一厢情愿，她越来越痛苦地明白，原来Thor什么都知道，原来他也早已爱上了Loki，并且对这份爱会带来怎样的后果毫不在意。

Thor一直记得Loki吻他的那个晚上，当他表情冷漠的说出“别告诉我你真的喜欢简”这句话时自己内心的不解。当时他不明白为什么Loki一直不喜欢简，不明白为什么Loki会这样说，而现在他都明白了。他的眼神变得平静，或者还混合了一丝鄙视和同情。他慢慢张口说：“简，我们是不可能的。不管我会不会和Loki在一起，我都不会选择你。我不想说‘我只把你当朋友’那种无用的蠢话，但是倘若我心中对你有一丁点儿动心，那么事情也绝对不会变成现在这个样子。”

“我也不会计较你私底下到底和Loki说了什么伤人的话。”

“我只希望这件事你不要在镇上提起。而关于那些我和你结婚的传闻，你也可以让他们都闭嘴了。”

“你走吧”

Loki走后，Thor就托范达尔在镇子上打听到底“他要和简结婚”的这个传言是怎么放出来的，范达尔也没有让他失望。传言的源头来自卢克，他号称自己在约顿市看到Thor和简出双入对，但那时候卢克根本不在约顿市。当简从约顿市回来之后，他俩私底下有一次碰面，简给了他一笔钱让他把这个传言弄得人尽皆知。简盘算着自己的确是和Thor一起从约顿市回来的，算不得骗人。假亦真来真亦假，至于结婚，她自信通过别人的嘴巴来造势，可以起到最好的舆论效果。

只可惜卢克拿了钱之后去阿萨市赌博，一时高兴就说漏了嘴，让跟在后面的范达尔打听到了真相。

只可惜简千算万算，怎么也算不到原来Thor的心早已不在自己身上。

简离开后，Thor把这段时间抄写的诗都仔仔细细地整理了一遍。他挑选出几张自己最满意的作品，心里有一种冲动，想通过史塔克把这些都寄给Loki。不奢求Loki会给自己回信，只是单纯地想寄给他。

如果他还在乎。

“如果你真的爱他，你怎么会让他走？！”Thor忘不了简歇斯底里问出的这句话。

\----------------------------------------

是从什么时候开始的？Thor有点记不清了。或许是第一次见面的那天，或许是看见他手足无措在前院喂鸡的那天，或许是发现自己喜欢故意逗他生气的那天，又或许是两个人一起去散步看到了美丽的落日的那天……Loki就好像柔若无形的水，慢慢的填满了Thor日常生活中的每一处。

早安是你，午安是你，晚安也是你。

开心是你，生气是你，懊恼也是你。

他对Loki的爱是不为所求。他保护着Loki不被镇上的人瞧不起，不许别人在他面前叫他“瘸子”，他喜欢带他买东西，喜欢看他画画，喜欢Loki陪他去鱼市卖鱼，喜欢无意间触碰到的Loki的身体，喜欢他身上的味道……更喜欢每天回到家，家里有Loki的身影。

他不在乎Loki是否能给他回应，也不在乎Loki是不是有所察觉。对他而言，Loki没有察觉是最好。他可以放心地站在他身后，可以做他的拐杖，可以做他的守护神。只要Loki需要，他就会出现。

如果说爱他是违背常理，是失去自制，是破灭希望，是断送幸福，是注定要尝尽一切的沮丧和失望的，可是一旦爱上了他，便再也不能不爱他。

他希望自己的这份隐秘的爱能够一直在阴影里永存，但是他偏偏忽略了，自己在爱着他的同时，原来他也在爱着自己。爱一旦被渴望，要么是永沐爱河，要么是万劫不复。

他一早就知道Loki是得不到便不会满足的恶魔。不同于自己，Loki偏偏想要得到、渴望得到爱的回应。他水盈盈的绿眼睛，他浓如黑墨的头发，他白皙的身体，他的一颦一笑都在向Thor索取着回应。得不到会怎样呢？“我会死的。”Loki这样说。

两情相悦是多么美好的事情，多少人被爱折磨得遍体鳞伤魂不附体只因为所爱非人，而为什么自己在爱神面前却变得胆小如鼠、止步不前？天知道Thor要鼓起多大的勇气才能让那个吻停止。天知道Thor要断绝多少念想才能控制住自己同样已经颤抖的双手和灵魂。

所爱之人哭着说求你爱我，自己却只能闭上眼将对方推离。

他一边痛恨自己的软弱，一边安慰自己这或许是最好的结果。内心深处的秘密如火焰般熊熊燃起，他对自己说，你怎么可以忘记孤儿院里那对赤裸交欢的身体最后的结局？你怎么可以让Loki背负有朝一日秘密被揭穿后的骂名和世人的唾弃？

是了，是这样了。

既然要保护他，为何不保护到底？

他的手指在肋骨上摩挲，感受着胸腔里因为Loki的离开而老化的器官。Thor知道，在他的身体中，有一块黑暗、沉重而安静的东西，不知不觉在那里生长。他觉得胸口紧锁而疼痛，他双手环抱着肋骨，拥抱着那颗沉重的心，就像拥抱着他远方的爱人。

“如果你真的爱他，你怎么会让他走？！”

我真的爱他，但是却给不了回应。

\-------------------------


	10. Chapter 10

孤儿院的生活很单调，早上7点起床参加祷告，早饭过后会去上课——其实也只是简单识字和文法学习，年纪再大一些的已经不上课了，他们成为了孤儿院的劳力，被海伦嬷嬷使唤来使唤去。Thor最喜欢的时光就是午饭后的午休，那时候嬷嬷们似乎都消失了，任由孩子们在前院里面疯跑、玩耍。他和巴尔德也加入了别的小朋友的队伍，在冬天的太阳下跑得全身都热乎乎的，小脸发红。但是年纪大一点的孩子就明显不爱动了。他们只是三两个一起坐在旁边的廊道上，拿着从嬷嬷那里借来书随意翻看，或者是低声开着玩笑。

Thor将近14岁了，长成了一个大个子，他比同龄人要高多了，当然也变得越来越帅气。全身上下有用不完的蛮劲儿，嬷嬷们吩咐给他的体力活儿也越来越多，有段时间他连课也不需要上了， 每天跟在嬷嬷后面，和年纪大的其他伙伴一起干干这个修修那个。巴尔德也不止一次羡慕Thor，“你不用上课真的太好了，我真的受不了曼宁嬷嬷那听起来像老树皮的声音了…”

少年时代，Thor很少由于迷惑不解而苦恼。安妮嬷嬷就总是说，你要有能够分辨善与恶的敏锐，要相信任何坏的言行都会招来被上帝惩罚的后果。于是像他这种在别人看来是本性迟钝的人，很容易装作好事坏事都未发生过的样子。但真实的内在一旦被攫取，就容易迸发得格外强烈。

少年的Thor从来没想过自己会因为来自另一种欲望而备受折磨。那天，Thor和几个年纪大的小伙伴一起整理孤儿院的库房。东西是在太多，等到Thor终于累了想休息一下的时候，才发现库房里早就只剩下他一个人。其他人一定都去吃晚饭了，他挪着疲惫的步子往外走，却无意间听见从库房的里间传出了动静。

等Thor走到虚掩的门边一看，心里不由得咯噔一跳：里间的长桌上，居然有两个赤裸的身体纠缠在一起，他们那充满了情欲的喘息声穿到Thor的耳朵里，Thor的小脸立马红了起来，他哪里见过这个？！Thor认出来了，是今天一起来整理库房的托马斯和杰克。他看见杰克紧紧的抱着躺在长桌上的托马斯，下身的器物在托马斯的身体里面抽插，还带出了湿滑的体液。托马斯弓起身子，脸上是满足的笑意，他把身体凑上前忘情地吻着杰克，Thor甚至还看到了他们黏腻的舌头……这不是Thor第一次看见别人的裸体，毕竟在孤儿院也没有什么个人隐私可言，但这是Thor第一次看见两个人“性交”——用巴德尔教给他的话说，而且是两个男人。他看着托马斯和杰克那两具即将成年的肉体，是那么好看，那么充满了力量，他们看起来……那么开心。“两个男人也可以么？”Thor想不明白，巴德尔好像说过这些事情得“一男一女”。

那晚当Thor躺在床上，脑袋里居然一直回想着他们裸体交欢的画面。隐隐约约间，他觉得身体里面有一种冲动。Thor有些害怕，他不知道这股冲动会把他带向什么地方。

自从目睹了托马斯和杰克的“小秘密”之后，Thor就开始格外留意两人的动静。后来Thor才看明白，原来两人早就于私底下腻在了一起。午间休息的时候，托马斯和杰克总是静静的坐在一边，两个人低着头说着悄悄话；吃饭的时候，两人也总是挨着坐。似乎有杰克的地方，不远处总有托马斯的身影，反过来亦然。看着他们每天腻乎乎的模样，“这是爱吗？”Thor问自己，不过如果这不是爱，Thor想，那为什么他们会那么开心呢？

直到有一天，Thor再也控制不住自己熊熊燃烧的八卦之心，他悄悄的问了托马斯：“明年你和杰克就要离开这里了，你们会很开心吗？”托马斯笑着说当然，关于未来都已经计划好了。“那你们还会一起在一起吗？……我是说，关系还像你们现在这么好？”Thor有点担心自己问得太明显，支支吾吾地找了找借口。“当然啊Thor。离开这里之后我们会更自由，但是你知道什么是不变的吗？我觉得这辈子我会和杰克一直‘关系这么好’。”

太好了。Thor心想。他由衷地希望托马斯和杰克能这样一直开心下去，就好像之前爸爸妈妈在一起时那么开心。他不禁畅想，“我也会遇见让自己一直开心下去的人吗？我也会遇见喜欢的、爱的那个……男人吗？”这种想法侵入了Thor的内心深处，那是他第一次明白自己也会喜欢上一个人，一个男人。

然而谁也不知道到底发生了什么，他们的这个“小秘密”被海伦嬷嬷发现了。嬷嬷们把托马斯和杰克关在两个不同的禁闭室，像发了疯一样，狠狠惩罚了这两个少年。没人知道他们都经历了什么，Thor也不知道。等到托马斯被送回自己的房间之后，早已被折磨得脱了形，眼睛都已经睁不开了，嘴巴里只是含含糊糊地说着“我没错”，又或是“杰克”。

可怜的托马斯没撑多久，被送出来的第三天夜里，他就离开了这个世界。Thor跟在安妮嬷嬷身边帮托马斯处理后事，他看着那具之前还如此鲜活的身体被装进木箱子里，被泥土掩埋，永远离开了这个世界。他心里觉得害怕，他不明白为什么明明是值得开心的事情，最后却以这样的结局收场。难道这不是爱吗？爱会给人带来毁灭吗？他们做错了所以受到了上帝的惩罚吗？没人能回答Thor的问题。

后来有一天，Thor决定向安妮嬷嬷袒露自己内心的疑惑。“他俩注定会被上帝惩罚，当时你也看到了，这就是他们的惩罚。”安妮嬷嬷说。  
“他们之间的爱是污秽的。”  
“但是如果……如果我也像托马斯或是杰克一样呢？如果我也对同性产生了欲望……我也会被毁灭吗？”  
“同性之爱会毁掉一切，Thor！”安妮嬷嬷厉声制止。  
“不要再向不再向任何人谈起你那恶劣的病态的言行。”  
“上帝会告诉你这些都是错的。Thor，请不要再跟我说更多可耻的秘密了。看好你自己要走的路，问问自己是不是走对了。”

于是Thor耷拉着脑袋，决意过着斋戒般的生活，决不接近任何一个他觉得自己会喜欢的人——如果这份爱会注定给彼此带来毁灭，他无法接受另一个托马斯因为自己的爱而死在自己面前这样的后果。但是Thor深切的明白，他身体里面的欲望却在逐年增长，就好像是绿叶婆娑，却丝毫没有开花迹象的植物。Thor深切的明白，虽然他能够控制住自己的肉体，然而他那具早已堕落的灵魂却在嘲笑他所做的一切努力。

托马斯被下葬之后，杰克也离开了。没人知道他去了哪里，嬷嬷们也避之不谈。只是在很久之后——那时Thor已经成年，早已离开了孤儿院——他也是听镇上的人说起，有一天夜里孤儿院突然起了大火，把整个建筑都烧了。人呢？Thor问。“听说嬷嬷们都被烧死了，有一些跑不出来的小孩也被烧死了。”后来又听说，那把火是人为的，“Thor，你不是前两年才从那个孤儿院出来吗？你知道什么内幕吗？”旁人问道。Thor只是摇摇头，然后一言不发的就离开了。  
\-------------------

一周又一周过去，在Thor眼中，没有Loki的家变得，不能说是暗淡，但是褪色了。他还是保持着每周一次给Loki写信的习惯，但是却从未等到回信。  
“ 你看上去像要死了一样。”范达尔带着几瓶酒来看Thor。Thor只是朝范达尔点点头让他进来，然后继续坐在沙发上发呆。Loki刚走的时候，范达尔曾经开玩笑说Thor像失去了主心骨，对什么都提不起兴趣。本来还以为过几天就能好，却没想到情况愈演愈烈。  
“来喝一杯？”范达尔把酒递给Thor。  
“我说，你还想着Loki呢？他都走了快两个月了。”  
Thor不知道要如何向范达尔开口。虽然那次和简挑明，但他的内心其实一直都乱七八糟。他总是会想起托马斯和杰克，总是会想起那具冰凉惨白的尸体。  
“你是真的很喜欢他吧。”  
“别不承认，我早看出来了。”范达尔坐在Thor旁边，一口气喝完了大半杯。“我和你好歹算是童年挚交，这点眼力见儿还是有的。”范达尔开始絮絮叨叨地说着自己的推理：什么“你看别的姑娘都没有那种表情，那个温柔哟~”，什么“Loki的事情你最上心，反倒连我这个好兄弟都不在乎了”，什么“我从一开始就看出来了，你在孤儿院学坏了，你喜欢男人……”  
Thor望着范达尔不说话。第一次，生平第一次他觉得自己情感似乎被别人认可了。

“你还记不记得有一次我们去阿萨市看演出？那天小瘸子是真的穿得好看，我在旁边看见你看他的眼神，错不了。那就是我看别的姑娘的眼神。”  
自己的兄弟喜欢男人是见不得人的一件事情吗？范达尔不觉得。他只知道自从Loki来了之后，他从没见过Thor这么开心过。但是他也知道Thor内心的纠结所在，在那个时代，同性之爱毕竟还是禁忌之爱，但他还是决定慢慢开解旁边的大个子。“当然，我知道这个社会不允许这些，但是你们不是计划着要去国外吗？那就去一个陌生的地方，管他呢。希腊，意大利……”  
“......我不懂法律，不懂什么约束，但是我只是希望你过得开心。Thor。”  
“我觉得你可以先去伦敦，等找到Loki之后，或许你心里的顾虑就没了。”  
“你是我见过的最勇敢的人，Thor。我相信你也会勇敢面对自己的内心。”  
......

那晚，Thor又梦到了Loki。Loki脸上有一种特殊的、美丽的表情。那双湖水一样碧绿的眼睛夹杂着过去他不曾注意到的一丝蛮横。他拿不准，但喜欢。Loki脸上的表情难以捉摸。它越过理性，引诱着Thor说：“我知道的，Thor……你的想法我都知道。现在，到我这儿来吧……”  
Thor情不自禁地回答：“……原谅我Loki……原谅我之前一直都不敢面对。”  
“你现在已经无法抵抗你的内心了。”  
“我不想抵抗。”  
“那么，来吧。”  
Thor来了。这两个月来，他曾经纠结、他曾经矛盾，也曾经不想去面对自己的内心。但是终于，他选择慢慢地拆掉了所有的屏障。于是你看到了，到最后令Thor伤害到Loki的——并非蔑视，并非恶意——是爱，只是爱。

在一片平和中，Thor慢慢地醒来了。

————————————————————

火车先在一个小村车站停车，村里房子都是红砖砌的；而后是另一个小村站，跟上一站的村子非常相似；接着是第三个村子。机车带着乘客飞快前进，然后车慢下来，外面又见街巷和教堂的尖顶——屋舍林立，其间人来车往，熙熙攘攘。

Thor再睁开眼的时候，布满煤灰的砖墙出现在火车两旁，将车厢投入到一派阴霾之中。接着是一个硕大无朋的圆形玻璃屋顶，烟雾袅袅，水汽缭绕，几只鸟儿扑扇着翅膀。这时，旁边的火车发出长啸，车门乒乒乓乓地纷纷打开，过道里水泄不通——在Thor眼中——似乎挤着成千上万，成千上万的人。

这就是伦敦了。

Thor提着一个行李箱，跟着人群走出了车站。车里攥着写有史塔克画廊地址的卡片——这还是史塔克离开前塞到他手里的。Thor不确定Loki是否会在史塔克的画廊，但是总要去碰碰运气。他叫了辆马车，车夫带着他一路驶过特拉法加广场，喷泉，国家美术馆漂亮的乳白色大门……还有数不清的风景。最终Thor在史塔克画廊对面下了马车，他拍了拍自己身上的风尘仆仆，仔细地抓了抓头发——希望不要形象太差。就在他准备过马路的时候，他看见Loki——他穿着一件浅蓝色的格纹外套，穿着一条白色裤子，正从画廊里走出来，旁边还跟着一位看上去面容姣好的中年女士，两人似乎有说有笑。

他笑得真开心，Thor远远的望着。看着他的步态，看着他的睫毛在脸上投下的阴影。他似乎能听见Loki笑着说话的声音，似乎能闻到Loki身上的气息。哪怕就只是这样远远的望一眼，Thor心中也充满了喜悦。

就在这时，Loki不知道怎么突然回了回头，他看见了——那个频繁出现在他梦中的男人，那个有着醒目金发的男人，那个拒绝了他的男人——一如第一次见面那样傻傻地，站在街角的路口。

只是一眼。  
在那个瞬间，自己内心上的缺口，本来呼呼的往灵魂里灌着凉风的缺口，被什么东西堵上了。


	11. Chapter 11

Loki只是远远的看了一眼，然后拉着弗丽嘉继续往前走。Thor早就预料到按照Loki的脾气可没那么容易原谅他，他倒也不气，只是不远不近的一直跟在后面。眼看着Loki停在了一幢公寓门口准备开门进去，Thor快步走了上去，用力地一把拉住了他的手。

“这位先生，请放开。”Loki瞟了一眼Thor。这手劲也太大了。

“Loki，我……”Thor有点着急，但眼瞅着身边还有一位陌生的女士，也只能“我我我我”没下文。

看着眼前这两人这般电光火石的互动，弗丽嘉顿时就明白了。于是她不慌不忙地开了口：“这位先生，您拉着我家少爷的手，是打算说什么吗？”Thor听弗丽嘉这样一说，顿时也有些懵：少爷？Loki果真如同自己当初猜想的一样是位少爷？那又是哪家的少爷？

“我有话和Lo……咳咳，和你家少爷说。”

“我没什么话要说的。放开。”Loki态度冷淡。

“不说完不放。”Thor加大了手中的力气，仿佛Loki会再次走掉一样。

“你那么用力抓着我，是嫌我断了一条腿还不够，还要断了我的手吗？”Loki这回是真恼了。

弗丽嘉到底是过来人，眼看两人气氛不对了连忙打圆场：“不然还是进屋里说吧？屋外人多口杂。”

Thor跟在Loki身后进了门，穿过铺着白色和黑色方形大理石砖和玫瑰色墙面的走廊，来到一间会客室。房间的壁炉架上放了盆熏黄的花瓣，给屋内本就凝重的空气添了一道迷人的香气。落地窗挂着着绿色天鹅绒窗帘，窗帘并没有完全拉开；对面靠墙放着两把没有扶手的梯式靠背椅。壁炉旁有扇通向内室的房门，尽管门虚掩着，但Thor望不见里面。

两把椅子中间是一张书桌。上面零零散散铺着几本书，一些画册和几罐颜料，书桌旁边还有一个画架。Loki走到书桌旁边，手随意的翻着书页，头也不抬地说：“说吧，你要说什么。”

“Loki，我……”Thor有些紧张地咽了咽口水。

“如果是想和我说对不起，不必。”

“你不该来，你拒绝了我，不是吗？”Loki终于愿意抬起头看Thor。Thor看见他的肤色——在起伏的黑发的映衬下显得格外苍白。现在Loki眼睛眯起，隔着一段距离端详着Thor。

“我想见你。”

“现在你见到了。”

“我以为……如果我能见到你，和你说话，就会让一切好起来。我们会和原来一样，不是吗？”

“你凭什么认为，我们会和以前一样？”Loki侧了侧脸，把眼神移回书本上。

“就这些，没别的了？”Loki又问了一句。

“我想……我是说，我想留在你身边。”

Loki愣了一下，还没等他想好要怎么拒绝，弗丽嘉端着茶和点心就走了进来。“噢抱歉，你们没关门。”她笑着说，“原谅我无意间听见你们的对话，Loki，这位小伙子说他想要留下来？是想来应聘做你的佣人吗？”弗丽嘉计划通。

“弗丽嘉……”Loki此刻只想扶额，“他并不是……”

“当然当然！”Thor茅塞顿开，不管了先赖着不走再说，“我的确想要来应聘做佣人。我什么活儿都会做！”

“这里没有鱼让你捕，也没有柴火需要你劈。”Loki咬着牙说。

“那我可以做你的车夫。”

“我他妈没有马车！”Loki要被气死了。

弗丽嘉走过去，温柔地拍了拍Loki的手，“有些体力活我可是干不动了，我看这位小伙子身板硬朗可以帮我。就让他留下来吧。”

“弗丽嘉……不行……”

反对无效。

“你叫什么，小伙子？”弗丽嘉仿佛没有听见Loki的抗议，她朝Thor点了点头就带着Thor走了出去，Thor脸上笑开了花，顿时对弗丽嘉充满了感激之情。

 

生活对他俩开了个玩笑，这次是Thor作为佣人住在Loki的家里。可是即使住了下来，Thor发现自己也不是天天都能看见Loki。每天早上Thor跟着弗丽嘉出去采购食材时Loki还没起床，等他们回家之后，Loki就已经自己出了门。有时候好不容易在家里逮到Loki，对方却总是来去匆匆冷言冷语，说不上几句话就不再搭理Thor。Thor想去画廊找他，于是决定去和弗丽嘉求助。“你想去画廊找他？”Thor的小心思可逃不过弗丽嘉的眼睛。“对，我是说……如果您这边没有别的事情需要我做……”“你去吧，早点带他回来。”

这是Thor第一次认真了解Loki在伦敦的新事业。他默默站在画廊门外，看着屋内的Loki和卖家或是什么其他人相谈甚欢，他看起来开心极了，是因为又卖出了一幅自己的画吗？还是找到了新的朋友？Thor不知道。他发现其实自己对Loki了解得还不够。当然Thor知道他有多聪明，有多迷人，尽管他一定程度上和史塔克一样，希望全世界的人都能知道Loki的画有多棒，想和全世界共享他，但他知道在内心深处，在那不可告人的欲望深处，他只想独自秘密而安全的占有Loki。

他不喜欢那些不知道从哪儿来的人对Loki说些无关痛痒的恭维，不喜欢那些绅士围着Loki挤眉弄眼，不喜欢Loki在他面前的冷淡，好像他们之前真的什么关系也没有……Loki不再喜欢他了吗？Thor不禁怀疑。他甚至担心，有一天Loki会不会遇到一个更喜欢的人。Thor觉得自己渐渐在失控的边缘，他在Loki的身边越久，就越受不了这种陌生的疏离感。

而Loki也好过不到哪儿去。自从弗丽嘉擅自把Thor留下，他每天都要费劲心思地躲着对方，避免和他独处。天知道他为什么每天都要那么早起床！天知道他为什么每天都要在画廊消磨那么多时间，应付那些在他看来颇为无趣的客户！他发誓自己宁愿回家睡觉！然而一旦在家呆太久就意味着会和Thor碰面。太尴尬了，他想。于是他也只能故意冷脸对着Thor，生怕自己一不留神就露出什么痕迹。他不明白为什么Thor要来伦敦找他，他不明白Thor为什么要和他说那些话。什么叫“我想留在你身边”？Loki清清楚楚地记得，Thor说过他们不可能，既然不可能为什么还要再次出现在自己面前，撩拨——好吧可能Thor并不觉得是撩拨——自己。

弗丽嘉私下曾问过Loki：“是他对吗？你喜欢的那个人？”早在他和弗丽嘉相认之后，弗丽嘉曾经问过他现在有没有心上人，Loki也没打算瞒着，“无非是所爱非人的故事”，他只能这样解释。只是现在，当Thor活生生出现之后，弗丽嘉什么都知道了。她没有介意Loki喜欢的是同性这个事实，她只是介意为什么Loki没有勇气去面对Thor。不止一次弗丽嘉对Loki说，“你总是看不清你自己。”

“我想和你谈谈。”Thor终于在Loki洗完澡进卧室前逮到了那个躲着自己的小混蛋。天哪，Loki身上有好闻的沐浴露的味道，Thor低着头刚好能看到他脖子后面还挂着一些小水珠。一瞬间Thor觉得自己有点失控。“你再这样抓多几次我的手，真的会断的。”Loki抬起自己被Thor握得紧紧的手腕，一脸“有屁快放”的表情。

Thor还是想和Loki正式地说一句对不起。“我知道，上一次我把我们的关系搞砸了。我希望我的道歉并没有太迟。”

“我们可以重新开始吗？”Thor语气诚恳。

“重新开始？Thor Odinson，你到底知不知道‘重新开始’是什么意思？”

“怎么？你的简不要你了？你开始喜欢男人了？”

Thor往前一步把Loki堵在房间门口。他连忙解释说他和简根本没有任何关系，结婚的消息都是谣言。虽然Loki早就猜到是简在背后搞鬼，但他现在听得进去就怪了。

“回答我Thor，你开始喜欢男人了吗？”

“你开始喜欢我了吗？”

Loki听着自己问出的话，自己都觉得好笑，无奈地摇了摇头。

“怎么可能呢是不是？你当初拒绝了我，你忘了吗？”

“我不是你的狗啊，Thor。你以为我会像狗一样，傻傻地在原地等你吗？”

Thor眼睁睁地看着Loki在自己面前关上了房门。Thor不知道自己在Loki的门外站了有多久。闭起眼睛，他想起自己曾经做过的一个梦，梦里的Loki是他从未曾见过的色彩，那么斑斓，那么绚烂。他伸出手想抓住他，却只抓住彩虹的碎片和Loki背影消失后的空气。

 

那次不欢而散的谈话之后，他俩的关系好像又进入了一个死结。Thor心烦意乱，但是直觉告诉他绝对不能把Loki逼得太紧，于是只能暂时维持着这样疏离而平和的关系。史塔克知道Thor来到伦敦之后决定为他举办一个欢迎派对。Loki本来无意参加，但却抵不过史塔克的软磨硬泡。“这是他为Thor举办的派对，我实在想不明白为什么我要去。”Loki在房间里一边挑选着派对上要穿的衣服，一边和弗丽嘉抱怨。Thor在这时突然敲了敲门走了进来，他有些欲言又止：“对不起Loki，你能帮我一个忙吗？我没有适合派对穿的衣服，或许你可以带我去街上买一些。”Loki从衣服堆里抬头，挑了挑眉毛，“我记得你去约顿市拜访巴恩斯先生的衣服不就挺好？”陪Thor逛街？他才不要。

“那套衣服我没带。我没想到会在伦敦参加活动。”Thor有些不自然。

“我觉得Thor还是需要好好打扮一下，你觉得呢Loki？”一旁的弗丽嘉说。

Loki对他俩翻了个白眼，假装没有看到Thor用口型对弗丽嘉说的“谢谢”。

Loki不想花太多时间和Thor独处。他目的明确，直接带着Thor到自己经常光顾的店铺选购衣服。他给Thor选了一件绛红色外套，一条亚麻裤子，一件背心，颜色比外套更暗一些，背面是丝质的，一个琥珀色的波纹绸领结，还有三件全棉的衬衫，每一件都那么精致，最后还有一双栗色马皮的布洛克鞋。Thor在更衣室对镜穿衣，他不得不佩服Loki选衣服的品味，这些衣服有着自己的风度和气派，能让任何人穿起来都显得帅气。不过Loki的选择很明智，漂白的亚麻很衬Thor的金发，脖子上琥珀色的闪光衬托出他的蓝眼睛和黑睫毛。笔直的裤线让他的腿显得更加修长。

Thor走出更衣室，看到Loki站在那儿，他一直看着，仔细打量。最后让人拿过来了一对猫眼石袖扣。他让Thor把手抬起，露出手腕衬衫袖口的部分，亲自帮Thor把袖扣扣上。Thor低下头，Loki的味道让他心里又一阵悸动。

“Loki……”

“你不想让我生气的话就闭嘴。”

“这对袖口我送你。其他的你自己买单。”

 

派对在一个叫卡文迪许的俱乐部举行，在皮卡迪利广场旁边。马车载着他俩在一栋灰色建筑前停了下来，在阴暗的门槛处早就有一名侍者在等候。侍者领着他俩走进大厅，里面有张桌子，后面坐着一位外表整洁的金发女士，她看了一眼Loki笑了笑，“Loki，见到你真好！”她又把眼睛移向Thor，“这位一定是Thor Odinson先生了。欢迎，史塔克先生在里面的休息室等你们了。”

Loki和Thor走进了房间，除了史塔克之外，还有一些Loki之前见过的朋友，加上他俩也就20人左右。史塔克看见他俩来了，就连忙拉着Thor给朋友介绍。客厅里演奏起音乐，Loki兴致缺缺，坐在沙发上看着史塔克带着Thor到处和朋友们闲聊。老实说，Thor出众的外表和身高为他加分不少，Loki明明看到有几位女士对Thor表现出了极大的兴趣，她们称赞Thor的衣服得体，接着又不停地套近乎。Loki看见Thor又露出了那个笑容——那个和简聊天时才会露出的笑容，Loki说不出来是为什么——鬼知道——但是他有点莫名地生气。屋子里热得很，侍者给Loki端来热红酒和香槟，Loki不饿，他只是一杯接一杯地喝着。这时史塔克的一个朋友——克林特，Loki之前也和他见过几次面，在人群中向Loki招了招手，然后径直走了过来，坐在Loki旁边和他闲聊起来。

Thor注意到有一位男士朝Loki的方向走了过去，还看到他俩一直在不停的喝酒，Thor甚至觉得是那位男士一直不停地给Loki灌酒。他看到Loki朝他这边看，好像是在对自己笑，后来才发现是自己看错了。Loki的脸已经开始发红，看上去已经醉了。当Thor望过去的视线和Loki的视线相遇时，Loki不出意料地挪开了视线。那个晚上Thor觉得Loki离自己又远了。

晚上十一点左右，派对终于接近尾声，Thor扶着喝醉的Loki坐上回家的马车。酒气一直不停地从Loki的身体里面冒出来，侵占着本来就狭窄的空间，Thor不觉得酒气熏人。平日冷面孔的Loki此刻变得乖顺了，他早就醉到没了意识，闭着眼睛靠在Thor的肩膀上，任由Thor的臂膀把自己环绕。Thor甚至特意吩咐马夫不要驶得太快，一来是怕Loki会被颠簸得难受，二来，这样独处的时间对于他来说真的太难得了。

Loki还是觉得热，他的手无意识的扯掉脖子上的领结，拉开衬衫的领口，Thor看到他胸口白皙的皮肤早已热得泛红。Thor视线上移，看到Loki眼窝里的阴影，看到他泛着光泽的薄唇，他又想起那晚的那个吻，顿时让他体内也一顿郁燥。

“Thor……你是个傻子……”Loki突然嘟嘟囔囔起来。

Thor听到Loki的“酒后真言”，不自觉也笑了，“对，我就是傻子。”

“你什么都不懂……”Loki又睡了过去。

“我是什么都不懂。那你教我好不好？”

“我领悟得太迟了。你等等我好不好？”

“你还喜欢我吗，Loki？”

Loki只是沉沉的睡着。

于是Thor亲了亲Loki的头发，又凑下去亲了亲他的额头，然后叹了口气。


	12. Chapter 12

Loki从床上醒来时已经过了正午。他觉得自己的脑袋疼得要爆炸了，抓了抓自己乱糟糟的头发，身上的酒味虽然早就散了，但还是周身都不舒服。  
门外传来了敲门声，是弗丽嘉。“你醒了？需不需要吃点什么？”  
Loki摇摇头，他现在什么都吃不下。  
“Thor呢？”Loki问。  
“他在楼下帮我装煤炭。我待会叫他上来？”  
“不……不需要。”Loki知道自己现在这幅模样肯定和死人没什么区别，“我洗完澡再自己去找他吧。”

Loki洗好澡刚下楼，就在楼梯上碰见了Thor。Thor站在低几阶的位置，他抬起头朝着Loki露出了一个灿烂的笑容：“你醒了。”  
“嗯。”Loki用鼻音懒懒地回他。  
“昨晚你送我回来的？”Loki问。  
“嗯。你以后可别再喝那么多酒了。”Thor说。  
那天天气真好。阳光透过楼梯上方的玻璃洒了下来，荡漾在Thor蓝色的瞳孔里。Loki站在上方看着这双眼睛，想起昨晚在马车里快睡着时Thor在自己额头上留下的亲吻，还有他自言自语的那一番话。只有Thor这个傻瓜才会觉得自己睡着了。  
一切都没变，对么？面前的这个人，还是我的，对么？  
Loki觉得自己此刻迫切地需要求证。  
“Thor，你有什么话想和我说么？”  
“嗯？说么话？”Thor支吾了一会儿，是有些有些心虚的。他怕Loki知道昨晚马车上的事情。  
啊哈，你看你看，他还是个傻子。还是个胆小的傻子。Loki在心里忍不住嘲讽。  
“那没事了。”Loki也露出了一个浅浅的笑容，然后径直从Thor身边走过出了门。

大概是晚上九点，从画廊出来后Loki漫无目的的在街上散步，他时不时驻足于街边的橱窗，凝视着橱窗里的商品——雪茄盒、帽子、西装、银质餐具……当他站在那里的时候，注意到身边有一个人正一步步靠近他。近到Loki可以感觉到他的胳膊贴着他，还问到了他身上薰衣草肥皂的味道。Loki没有扭过头看他的脸，但瞥到他的鞋子相当精致，擦得锃亮。  
一两分钟过后，他开口说：“真是个美好的夜晚。”  
Loki没有看他，只是轻微点了点头表示同意。接着又是沉默。  
“你很喜欢这些陈设？”他继续说。Loki还是点了点头，不过这次终于回过头看他了。“我也是，看起来我们的品味一致。”他的声音听起来像个绅士，但音调低沉，“我觉得这些店铺有一种男性魅力，烟草啊，雪茄啊，西装啊……你说是吗？”他的声音越来越低，越来越低，最后他终于低声而迅速地说：“你愿意吗，私下来？”  
他的话让Loki眨了眨眼：“你说什么？”  
男人迅速环顾四周，见旁边没人就又补充了一句：“你想玩玩吗？我们去你那儿？”  
Loki顿时明白了。  
男人咽了咽口水，“你现在想做吗，和我？”  
“我不知道你是什么意思。”Loki想转身离开。  
男人突然伸手勾住了Loki，“用你可爱的屁眼为我服务，或者你漂亮的小嘴。或者用你白皙的手伸进我的裤子里。不管怎样都可以，只要你喜欢，求你。我们可以到旁边的巷子里去，我现在已经硬得不行了，难受得只想释放出来。”  
看来对方把他当成了男妓。他皱了皱眉头，还没等开口，一个人影不知道从哪儿冲了出来，一下就推开了对方的手，高大的身形堵挡住了男人不怀好意的视线。“这位先生，您再这样骚扰我朋友我就要报警了。”  
男人见状只能自讨没趣的离开。留下Thor和Loki，还有一阵沉默。  
“弗丽嘉让你来的？”  
“太晚了，我担心你。”Thor说。  
“你担心我什么？”  
“……我只想看着你。不管是什么。”  
Loki哼了一声，侧过脸说：“你听到那个男的和我说什么了吗？”  
Thor还没回答，突然就被Loki用力扯住衣领往旁边的小巷子里带。后背撞上了墙壁，有些疼。“Loki……你……”  
Loki用拐杖把Thor拦在角落里，他的上身前倾，一只手压在了Thor的胸口。嘴巴故意把靠近Thor的侧脸，让口中的暖流擦过他的耳朵：“他问我愿不愿意和他做……”  
“他希望我可以跪在他面前，用嘴巴含住他的下面，为他口交。”  
“或许我会同意让他射在我的嘴巴里……我还没吃过别人的精液，不知道是什么味道……”  
“我也不抗拒让他插进我的身体里面……你懂的，后入式可能更刺激一些……”  
Loki说着挑逗的话，手伸进了Thor的外套里，指甲故意滑过Thor的胸口，Thor觉得自己的阴茎突然跳了好几下。“Loki……够了……”Thor想要拉住胸前那只越来越放肆的手，但却被Loki不满地一下拍开。

“你知道的，Thor……我喜欢男人，我喜欢被别人填满。”  
“不知道他能不能满足我……”  
Loki的手往下滑过Thor的结实的腹肌，猜想到Loki接下来的动作，Thor紧张地咽了咽口水，呼吸也开始变得急促。他发现自己只要一想到Loki在别人的身下呻吟，由别人给他带来高潮，由别人来满足他的欲望——心里就万般不是滋味。  
Loki挑眉看着Thor的反应，他满意极了。  
“Thor……”  
Loki的手隔着裤子包裹住了Thor的欲望。Loki能感觉到他手里的东西越来越大，越来越紧绷。  
“你硬了Thor。”  
“啊，我知道了……”Loki噗嗤一笑，然后挑起眉毛望着Thor。  
“你现在想操我，对不对？”

开始失控了。

Thor在心里悔恨自己不应该给Loki得寸进尺的机会，更觉得自己早就该把这个局面扭转过来。他再也忍不住，伸手搂住Loki的腰，一个反转身就把Loki压在墙上，双手牢牢地把Loki固定，他知道此刻自己的眼睛里一定燃烧着火焰。只恨全身上下都被Loki撩拨了起来，只能在心里把“Loki是个小混蛋”这句话暗骂一百遍。  
“我不喜欢别人碰你！”Thor低声吼着。  
“你更不可以和别人做！”  
“你管得着？”Loki轻笑，一脸的不在乎。  
“或许你可以先和我解释一下，昨晚为什么会偷亲我？”

Thor一看Loki此刻的反应，真的生气了。

他张开嘴，下一秒就把Loki的笑声吞没。Thor伸出手，稍微用力箍住Loki的下巴，使对方被迫张开了嘴巴。他的舌头伸了进去，舔过贝齿，找到Loki的口中的嫩滑，然后搅在一起。他恣意的吮吸着Loki口腔里的一切，就像一头要宣誓自己领土主权的雄狮，似乎想要把Loki的味道全部都霸占了，又似乎想把自己的印记狠狠的烙在Loki身上。

Loki张开嘴——想喘口气，想咽下唾沫，但下一秒只是本能地将Thor抱得更紧，任由Thor的舌头在唇间流连，与自己的纠缠在一起。这个吻令Loki战栗不止。这好似引发了某种刺痛，好似剥开了痂的伤口，好似触动了一根新的神经。

Thor感觉到对方的战栗，他缓缓地，缓缓地，并不情愿地退开，湿润的嘴唇仿佛粘在一起，分开时拉扯出充满欲望的银丝缕缕。Loki大口地喘着气，伏在Thor的身上，感觉到一阵急速的心跳。他以为那是他自己的心跳，然而那却是Thor的。Thor的呼吸也急促起来，开始非常细微地颤抖。  
“你感觉到了吗？”Thor说道。在漆黑一片中，他的声音听起来有些奇怪。  
“你感觉到了吗？”

Loki觉得自己就好象是一阵坠落，自高处落下，如同沙漏中的沙砾，又如同湿润的海潮，流淌起来，仿佛被一种微妙的粘稠的甜蜜液体将全身包裹，手动不得，腿动不得，内心却变得潮湿。

我感觉到了。  
\-----------------------------------

Loki依稀记得他们是怎回到家的——摸到了门钥匙，爬上了的楼梯，进入了屋子。Thor俯身开门的时候，Loki再一次故意把嘴唇贴近他的耳朵，惹来Thor只能又骂了他好几次“小坏蛋”。Loki记得他怎样锁上了他们身后的门，然后再次靠近自己，将他拉近。Loki记得Thor不让他点灯（又或者是来不及点灯），拉着他在黑暗中跌跌撞撞地倒向床铺。

Loki异常清晰地记得在床上发生的一切。

在强烈的欲望冲动下，还穿着衣服是一种折磨。Thor很快就脱得赤身裸体，粗大的欲望已早早立起。Loki却还在一旁和衣服搏斗，气恼自己今晚为什么要穿难解的吊袜带。“你穿这个很好看，Loki。”Thor笑着过去帮他。Thor为他解开腿和袜子上的挂钩，突然觉得下次穿着这个试一次也不错。

最后Loki赤裸的身体落入Thor的手中，有些僵硬，只能用手臂遮挡住自己的有些发红的脸。Thor抬起手，用手指抚摸他的头发，他的脸，他的眉毛，他的嘴唇，他的下巴、喉咙、锁骨和肩膀……他想让Loki放松下来，手上的动作仍旧轻缓。Thor把Loki的手从脸上拉下，在Loki的耳边轻语：“看着我Loki，”带着一丝坏笑，“你想要我碰你吗？”Thor的眼神往下飘。  
“你不碰我，我会死的。”Loki抓住了Thor的手腕，向自己的身下移去。

Thor立即明白要怎么做，粗糙的手指抚过眼口时带来的战栗让Loki忍不住低声轻喘。Thor俯身上前，把舌头伸进Loki的嘴里，然后再向下舔过Loki胸前的乳头，故意挑拨，让它变硬，最后来到他的腹部，肆意的呼吸着Loki身体散发的香气。Loki仍旧觉得不够，他的双手用力地抓着Thor的上臂，身体开始不自觉的扭动，他想要更多。  
“……Thor”  
“乖……别心急。”  
Thor把另一只手的手指伸进了Loki的嘴里，嘴巴含住了他的食指和中指，Loki故意把舔舐的声音放大，手指被舔得湿湿的。Thor对Loki的反应十分满意，他的舌头来到耻毛之下，轻轻描绘着Loki冠状的轮廓，从上往下舔过，还照顾到了囊袋。刺激的感觉让Loki的眼神开始变得涣散迷离，Thor的嘴唇含住顶端，用湿热的口腔将其紧紧包裹。

“啊…哈………”Loki放任情欲由自己空中泄出。他感觉到自己被引领着，从这黑暗中游离出来，从之前浑浑噩噩的形态中游离出来。从前Loki以为只是他渴望着Thor，而此刻他感受到一种如此强烈又如此汹涌的欲望，来自Thor的欲望。这欲望膨胀，膨胀，再膨胀，膨胀到令他疯狂。

“进来……进来Thor……”

Loki稍微抬了抬屁股，然后就拉着Thor的手往后穴伸去。Loki是处子，他的身体从来没有被人开发过，当第一根手指进去的时候，Thor感觉到了Loki的全身都绷紧了，于是在他耳边一边轻声说着放轻松，再一边慢慢的插入更多的手指。Thor的手指越进越深，Loki的呼吸声也变得越来越破碎。温暖的的后穴包裹着Thor的手指，这个过程好像有一个世纪那么漫长。

太紧了。哪怕已经做过准备，此刻Thor还是觉得自己好像被卡住了一样，他平复了一下自己的喘息，一只手压着Loki的肩膀，再次慢慢用力将分身挺进顶端Loki早已湿透的后穴。  
起初是又慢又温柔，但Loki却很不耐。于是Thor深深的顶入，再慢慢地拔出来，一次一次的在Loki的身体里研磨。Loki前端的分泌物早已将两人的腹部弄得一塌糊涂。Loki感觉到Thor在自己的身体里，他兴奋得想大叫，但是又被Thor操着自己的节奏让呼吸都变得紊乱。Thor的囊袋一下下拍打在自己浑圆的臀部上，就仿佛在应和着一种节奏，一个拍子，一阵越来越快的鼓点。

伴随着低沉而急促的喘息，Thor狠狠地在Loki身体里面冲刺，找到那个敏感点用力的一次次顶着，快到了，快到了，Loki的心悸动着，身体似乎已经不再由他自己掌控，变得软若无骨。最后，他感觉自己在Thor的怀中迸裂，四散成耀眼的烟花。

两人的情欲纷纷落下，最终铺满了房间，铺满了户外的街道，铺满了那晚的星空。

也不知躺了多久。Thor的大腿紧贴过的地方还是湿漉漉的。夜仍旧深沉，房里依旧漆黑一片。喘息依旧急促，尤其在这愈来愈沉寂的静默中。Loki看不见他，但是过了片刻，Thor摸到他的手，紧紧攥住然后拿到他的嘴边，亲吻着Loki的手指，将手心覆在他的面颊上。

“When soul meets soul on lovers' lips……”Thor突然念出这句诗，脸凑过去，轻轻地吻了Loki柔软的嘴唇。Loki闭着眼睛接受了这个吻，他什么话也没说。漆黑的房间里，只有他自己知道他脸上浮起了浅笑。

陷入疲惫的沉睡前，他听见Thor在耳边说：“你是我的珍宝。”

从这晚起，一切的一切，都变了。


	13. Chapter 13

Loki醒了，被日光刺醒，此刻他躺在床上：睁开眼睛时，Thor已经不在了，他那边的床也凉了。Loki听见隔壁卫生间传出水流的哗哗声，他坐起来，赤裸的胸口上都是Thor留下的吻痕，当然在他看不见地方，他知道还有更多。

听见Thor走过来的脚步声，Loki赶忙缩回被子里。一只温暖的大手抚过他的后颈，接着是一个轻吻，嘴唇在后颈和耳垂附近的皮肤上游走。Loki觉得自己的心又要蹦出来了，他只能转过身，轻轻推开一点距离，连忙说：“我已经醒了。”  
Thor没有想要停止的意思。他也上了床，把Loki往自己的怀里拉。然后继续吻着眼前这位害羞的恋人。  
“你在害羞么Loki？”  
“是谁昨晚一直在用言语勾引我，现在反而害羞了？”舌头停了下来，拉出的银丝充满了色情的意味。  
“我没有。”嘴硬谁不会。  
Thor把头蹭进Loki的肩窝，Loki听见他的低笑声从耳畔传来。他突然觉得这一些都是那么不真实，就好像之前做过的关于Thor的无数个梦。现在梦终于成真了。“你还没回答我，你为什么要来找我？”Loki捞了一把那个金色的大脑袋，试图阻止Thor越蹭越下的动作。Thor从Loki的胸前抬起头，望着那双绿眼睛认真地说：“我大老远跑来，我做这些……我只是想要你知道，我想你回来。回到我身边。我之前不敢正视我对你的感情，但是现在我想和你在一起。”

“我想和你在一起，这就是我想说的。”  
“现在，我可以继续吻你了吗？”

“我想和你在一起”，只是这句话可满足不了Loki。虽然他们现在是情侣关系了，但是Loki喜欢刨根问底的性子却还是没变。“你是什么时候喜欢我的？”有一次当他俯下身为Thor口交，当他用湿暖的口腔包裹住Thor的阴茎上下吞吐即将给Thor带来高潮时，Loki突然停下问出了这个问题。“Loki！Jesus！你怎么可以现在停下……”Thor感觉自己的阴茎变得更硬更涨了。我想什么时候停就什么时候停——Loki是铁了心要得到答案。“如果你诚实告诉我，我能让你射在我的嘴巴里，还会全部把它们都吃掉。”Loki的手指故意滑过Thor的顶端，用懒洋洋的语气继续诱惑着Thor。  
“从……从一开始。那晚在镇子上找到你的时候。”Thor觉得自己总有一天会死在这个小坏蛋的手上。从第一次见面开始，我就忘不了你的绿眼睛。Thor喘息着，只能拉过Loki的手不住地亲吻。这个答案无疑让Loki觉得很满意。于是他笑着低下头，继续含着Thor的顶端，心甘情愿地让Thor满满的射在他嘴里。

两个人似乎都想要用无尽的性爱来补偿之前的分离。Thor每晚都悄悄溜进Loki的房间，首先是亲吻和抚摸，然后是湿软的舌头从胸口的乳头一直吻到下面的阴茎。“你很敏感，Loki。”Loki对Thor给出的这个“评论”不置可否，毕竟他自己也知道Thor可以仅用舌头和手指就让他乳头变硬，让他一次次发出兴奋的呻吟，让他在射得一塌糊涂之后又迫不及待掰开自己的臀肉让Thor狠狠地插进去。

Thor喜欢吻过Loki身体的每一寸皮肤，喜欢看见Loki从脸红到情不自禁地为他打开身体，喜欢扶着Loki的腰看见他的后穴一点点把自己的阴茎全部吃下去，喜欢一边用力地操他，一边用手和舌头蹂躏Loki胸前的乳点。还有那被他顶进身体时破碎的喘息：  
“不要……太深了，不行……”  
“我要射……让我射……唔……”  
Thor知道Loki是个口是心非的小坏蛋。每次当他说“太深了”，Thor总会故意再往里面顶一顶。“你可以的……你很喜欢它不是吗？”Thor声音低沉，一边套弄着Loki的阴茎，一边在他的后背留下红色的吻痕。到最后Loki已经没有反驳的力气，他只能任他那精力充沛的恋人随意折腾，用身体迎接男人波涛般汹涌的欲望。

Thor开始每天跟着Loki出入画廊，陪着他一起散步，一起看书，有时候只是单纯的坐在一旁看Loki画画都让他觉得满足。这些日常的活动和之前他们做过的没有什么区别，连弗丽嘉都自觉减少在他俩面前出现的概率。Thor爱上了自己的新生活，他觉得伦敦也没有那么糟糕。Loki说Thor还没有好好看过伦敦，所以就决定带着他去泰晤士河边转转。

晚上，他俩坐在马车里，看着堤坝上的灯像一串琥珀珠子一样消融在夜色里，河岸两边的建筑投下巨大的阴影，在河面上若隐若现。“看。”Loki说。他推开了马车的门，拉着Thor走到桥上的栏杆边，然后拉起了Thor的手。那晚安静极了，街灯散发着黄色的光晕，他们是桥上唯一的一辆马车。马匹、车夫、Thor和Loki可能是那晚那座城市中唯一醒着的生物。

Thor和Loki就这样在桥上站着，除了河上的波浪，再也没有什么别的声响。天气已经变冷。桥上的寒风开始刺骨。但是他们都不想离开这份寒冷，或许，他们不想离开的，是彼此的体温。Thor紧紧握住Loki的手，把他的手指放在唇边，试图用呼吸让它暖和起来。

“Thor。”Loki的脸朝向Thor，目光深邃，就像他们脚下的流水。然后他把手从Thor的手中抽离，然后慢慢滑过Thor的脸颊。“我爱你。”他说。

Thor的心仿佛停止了一秒，然后他突然把Loki拉进马车，马车颠簸了一下就开始慢慢地前行。一关上马车门，Thor就扶住Loki的脸，舌头直接闯了进去攻城略地。这个吻饱含着不容置疑的力量，Loki被吻得晕晕乎乎，觉得自己身体里的空气都要被Thor抽空了。他想推开Thor，想喘口气，但Thor丝毫不给机会，他紧紧地贴着Loki的身体。手指抹开口中无法控制而流出的液体，粗暴地把衬衫从裤子里面拉出，直接伸进去握住Loki的阴茎。  
“不行……不要在这里……”Loki的身体在Thor的怀中扭动。  
“你看，它都硬了。”Thor继续摸着顶端的敏感，嘴巴已经吻到了Loki的脖颈处。  
“Thor……”  
“听话Loki，我想要操你。现在就要操你。”

无视Loki扭捏的反抗，Thor的手解开了衬衫的纽扣，然后用舌头一圈圈地舔着Loki的乳头，怀里的人因为刺激而身体发抖，Loki的手插进Thor的发中，不自觉地挺起胸口渴望着更多。车厢里空间实在有限，Loki不得不把双腿打开，让Thor把自己的裤子褪到膝盖处。Thor的手指已经伸到Loki的后穴，抽插着进进出出。  
“Thor……哈啊……”Loki喘息连连，身体颤抖着越来越厉害。他要忍不出了。  
Thor忍得也很辛苦，额间的碎发早已被汗水打湿。他没有直接让Loki射出来，而是以背贴胸的姿势把他直接抱到腿上，把发硬的阴茎从裤子里解放出来，顶端对着Loki早已湿哒哒的后穴，“坐下来，把它吃进去。”Thor吩咐道，语气不容置疑。  
Loki眼眶发红，身体微微颤抖，口中发出呜咽声。  
“你吃的进去。快点。”Loki才吃掉一半，Thor却等不及了。他扶住Loki的后腰，直接用力往下一压，全根没入——粗大的入侵者让Loki差点就忍不出喊出来，手指在Thor的手臂上掐出好几个深深的红印。Loki体内的肠壁快速地适应着Thor的尺寸，包裹着，湿润着，取悦着。“我要杀了你。”Loki要恨死他了。  
“你舍不得，你喜欢这样。”Thor继续扶住Loki的腰，开始上上下下地带着节奏，可恨的马车还不停地颠簸，除了两人的喘息，车厢里只有雪白的屁股和囊袋打在Thor的大腿根的啪啪声。Loki的身体往后靠在Thor的身上，双手不得不扶住Thor的手臂以保持平衡。  
“我知道你喜欢这样，你喜欢我这样操你对不对？”Thor大口喘着粗气，控制不住自己在Loki的后背留下一个个牙印。  
“不要了……Thor……求求你……”  
“太多了……要顶到了……”Loki连话都说不完整。  
“再说一遍，Loki，再说一遍你爱我。”  
“你说完我就停下来。”Thor连哄带骗。

Loki本来就很担心会被车夫发现这一车厢的旖旎，再加上这个姿势让他觉得自己要被操坏了，巴不得Thor赶快停下。  
“我爱你……我爱你Thor……”  
话音刚落，只觉得身体内的粗壮又涨大了不少，顶端在里面不停摩擦，似乎要填满内壁的所有褶皱。  
“你骗我！”Loki气鼓鼓地吼了出来，手上的力道又加重不少，Thor手臂上的血印子更多了。  
“你好热……你的里面好舒服……我舍不得。”Thor的节奏越来越快，他的双臂紧紧环着身前人，忍不出喘息。

在Loki真的被操坏之前，Thor在他身体里面泄了出来。Loki的发梢早已湿透，软弱无力地靠在Thor的肩膀上。“对不起，”Thor的吻落在Loki的眼角，“但是我真的忍不住。”  
“你给我滚。”他真是累死了。  
Thor听见自己说：“我爱你，Loki。就如同你爱我一样。”

过了一会儿，Loki闭着眼睛说：“那我原谅你。”


	14. Chapter 14

如同之前在镇上的生活一样，Thor每天都会比Loki起得早。他会低头给还在睡梦中的恋人一个轻吻，然后和弗丽嘉出门一起去采购，自觉地承担着家里面的一切体力活。等他们从市场回来，刚好到了Loki睡醒的时候。Thor喜欢在Loki起床前再回到床上和他腻一阵，Loki是有起床气的人，每次都会被旁边黏人的大个子弄得心情焦躁。好在Thor总有办法帮他消解——用一个甜蜜的早安吻或者一场快速而火辣的性事。

这天早上，Thor一如既往的轻手轻脚滑进Loki的床，双手抱住身边人。“早安，Loki。”吻在对方的嘴角，“该起床了。”  
“唔……你离我远一点。”Loki虽然迷迷糊糊刚醒，但右腿却毫不留情地朝旁边踢过去，试图和黏人精保持距离。没想到Thor早就看穿Loki的意图，他的大手一把握住Loki踢过来的脚掌，从脚趾开始，沿着好看的小腿曲线，吻密密麻麻的落了下来。眼看Thor马上就要吻上大腿根，Loki红着脸连忙把腿从Thor的手中撤回来，“大早上的！你别折腾我！”Loki急吼吼地说。昨晚已经够他受的了，Loki实在不明白Thor怎么可以每天都保持着充沛的精力。  
这次Thor倒是乖乖放了手。“嘿，我给你带了个小礼物。”他说。  
Loki这才注意到Thor的一只手一直藏在身后，“是什么？”  
“哒啦！！”一束玫瑰出现在Loki眼前，“喜欢吗？”  
“今天花店的玫瑰特别好看。”Thor补充了一句。  
“我又不是女人，我也没说过我喜欢玫瑰。”Loki望着Thor脸上的傻笑，心里掠过微微的惊喜。  
“你当然不是女人，但是你是我爱的人。所以我想买下来送给你。”Thor的脸往前凑了凑，“现在，你是不是可以用什么表达一下你的感谢之情？”  
于是接下来，Thor获得了爱人的一个吻。

早餐一般是三个人一起吃。弗丽嘉会提前把他俩爱吃的东西都准备好，Loki一般就喝一杯红茶或者咖啡，配一个煎蛋或者两片土司。Thor吃的就多了，培根煎蛋火腿，反正怎么高热量怎么来。“瞧瞧，Loki你就应该和Thor一样多吃一点。”弗丽嘉总是觉得Loki太瘦了。“弗丽嘉拜托，我又不需要维持那么多大块的肌肉。”Loki用手指戳了戳Thor的手臂，一脸嫌弃的说天哪这些肌肉到底是怎么长出来的。  
“在床上的时候你可不是这么说的。”Thor笑着凑到Loki的耳边低语。  
“你闭嘴！”

弗丽嘉对于他们这些小打小闹已经习以为常。就在她抱着一个花瓶从厨房出来，打算帮Loki把早上的那束玫瑰插好的时候，门外响起了敲门声。来人是史塔克的仆人，“早安弗丽嘉女士，”他说，“史塔克先生让我把这封信转交给Loki先生。”Loki拿过信一看，原来是今天下午史塔克在画廊准备了一个小型茶会，“并会有一些艺术评论家和记着到场，”Loki轻声念出来，“尤其是你的那位热情的追随者——安格尔▪伯达……”Loki读完后把信折起来，对Thor说，“看起来我们下午有事情做了。”

如果要说Thor最不喜欢伦敦什么，恐怕这位安格尔▪伯达先生就是之一。安格尔是Loki作品的爱好者，当然如果仅仅只是一位爱好者也没什么——只是Thor不喜欢安格尔总是渴求出现在Loki身边的欲望，十次里恐怕有九次Thor总能在画廊看见安格尔。就好像围绕在Loki旁边惹人嫌的苍蝇，Thor这样认为，当然他自己并没有意识到这份对安格尔的厌恶之情是出于对Loki的占有欲。

下午，Loki和Thor如约来到画廊。Loki穿着一套浅灰色的暗纹西装，Thor穿的是米白色的棉麻外套，即使Loki手里拄着拐杖这两人看起来也是那样的风度翩翩，当他们一起走进画廊的时候，参加茶会的众人更是少不了议论纷纷。  
“听说那位俊俏的金发男子是Loki的佣人。”  
“哪儿找的如此高质量的佣人，我也想要一个~”  
史塔克带着Loki一一介绍参加茶会的艺术评论家和记者们，Loki无意过多与这些专业人士熟络，只是勉强维持着表面的礼貌参与他们的讨论，可最后，他的眼睛总会落在一个人身上。果然，对艺术作品——用他自己的话说——“毫无见解”的Thor正端着一杯茶站在画廊尽头，Loki的目光越过人群，哦，有两位女士过去与他搭讪了。女士们果然最容易被Thor迷人的外表吸引，Loki也早已见怪不怪。他看见Thor喝着茶，微笑着听那两位女士说话，突然有一种想要吻他的冲动。

“Thor Odinson，”一个瘦瘦高高的年轻男子朝Thor走了过去，他歪着头，盯着Thor看了一会然后笑着说：“我们之前见过，对吧？我是安格尔▪伯达。”Thor朝他点点头，说：“我知道你。你总是出现在Loki身边。”但之后就没有继续和他交谈的意思。安格尔却循着Thor望向Loki的目光，开始自说自话：“一朵美丽的花，对吗？绝对的美丽的花。”Thor知道他在说Loki，但这样的描述让他觉得不舒服，“伯达先生，我不太明白您什么意思。”  
“Loki本身迷人的地方在于……他的外表给人的感觉是那么脆弱：白皙的皮肤，迷人的双眼，还有那条断了的腿……但是某一个瞬间你又觉得他充满了力量。有一种冲突而矛盾的美感。”伯达毫不介意在Thor面前袒露他对于Loki的热爱，“就好像我喜欢他的作品一样，我十分喜欢他这个人。”  
“那就谢谢您对Loki作品的喜爱。但是Loki不喜欢别人对他的私生活给予太多的关注。”Thor的目光还是停留在Loki的身上。  
“Odinson先生，您对Loki一定很了解吧？”安格尔又开始发问。他突然问起Loki的父母、家人、之前的过往，这些问题让Thor有些无措，关于Loki的事情他知之甚少，Loki的父母、Loki和弗丽嘉的关系、Loki原来的家……Thor也曾经问过，但Loki的回复却总是语焉不详。于是Thor只能硬着头皮回答说：“我不会背着Loki说他的私事。如果您真的想知道，可以自己去问Loki。”  
天哪，Thor Odinson！Thor在心里骂自己，你居然连自己爱人的基本情况都不了解！  
失职，太失职了！  
“啊~我还以为我能从你这儿对Loki有更多的了解呢。”安格尔摇头表示失望，然后笑了起来接着说，“Loki果然太神秘了，一定是一个身份特殊的人。我观察过好几次他手里的拐杖，从用料设计到花纹錾刻，都不是普通人能用得起的。而且他还声称自己没有姓氏，连画作上都只是写上L作为署名。但是一个人怎么会没有姓氏呢？”  
安格尔说完啧啧了几声。  
“他这样美丽的人，有时候真想让他破碎一次。”  
这段话在Thor听来十分不友好，“嘿，注意你的言论。”他握紧了拳头。安格尔只是眨了眨眼睛，然后小心翼翼地穿过前面的人群，朝Loki身边走去。

Loki感觉到Thor的不开心。茶会结束之后他们直接回家，Thor一直跟在Loki旁边默默走着，也不出声。等到终于回到房间，Thor还是低着头坐在旁边的沙发上不说话。Loki走过去，拉着Thor的头发，手指摩擦着他的耳畔，让他抬起头看着自己：“你怎么了？”他问。  
Thor还是不说话，像一头生闷气的大犬。  
“你再不说话我可要生气了。”Loki说完就在心里默数：一、二、三……他倒是要看看Thor能憋多久。  
“我不喜欢那些离你太近的人。”刚好数到八。  
Loki不明所以，什么是离我太近的人？史塔克？弗丽嘉？还是谁？“离我近的人，就那么几个。你都认识不是吗？”  
“安格尔▪伯达。”Thor顿了顿，说出了这个名字，“我不喜欢他。他离你太近了。”  
Loki顿时明白了。  
“你在吃醋，Thor。”  
“告诉我，你是不是在吃醋。”Loki得知Thor的醋意，突然一阵甜蜜冲刷过心底，于是让自己坐到了对方的大腿上，手开始不老实。  
“就算我是在吃醋，那也是因为……反正我觉得他对你意图不轨。”Thor拉住了Loki的上下抚摸的手，我在很认真的和你说，Thor这样说道。  
“我也不喜欢他。”Loki直接说。安格尔▪伯达，虽然他一直声称自己是Loki的追随者，喜欢在Loki身边晃悠，但是Loki也对他无甚好感。  
“更何况，我只对你图谋不轨。”Loki故意伸出舌头，舔了舔Thor的耳朵。好像一阵电流通过全身，Thor觉得自己的阴茎有抬头的趋势。“你这个小坏蛋！”扳过Loki的脸，Thor用手捏住Loki的下巴，然后把舌头送了进去，“你就是故意的。”他一边加深这个吻一边骂，“你就是故意挑拨我。”刚开始Loki还得意洋洋，但当两人的舌头搅在一起，Loki渐渐乱了呼吸。

Thor一把将Loki抱了起来朝床铺走去。Loki的双手只得环着Thor的脖子，丝毫没有想要停住这个吻的意思。“我就是故意的，你咬我啊？！”还是那么嘴硬。Thor把Loki放到床上之后，双手撑在Loki身体两侧，缓了缓自己的呼吸：“到底是谁咬谁？我看你下面的嘴巴倒是挺喜欢咬我的。”  
“闭嘴！不许说！”Loki赶忙用手捂住Thor的嘴巴。  
Thor舔了舔Loki的手心，撩开衬衫，伸手探进Loki的裤子里直接摸到了Loki的阴茎。“你不许我说，但我看你下面倒是很老实。”他附身继续吮吸着Loki的嘴唇，Loki满足极了，Thor可爱的醋意让他有体验到一种在爱意中沉醉的感受，口中发出舒服的喟叹，乖巧地张开嘴让Thor强势地吻着他，双手直接摸到了Thor宽厚的后背，感受那如火一般热烫的肉体。

当Thor把三根手指都插进Loki的后穴之后，直接分开了Loki的臀肉。突然意识到他们进房间之前没有关门，Loki手脚并用地想要推开压在他身上的大个子。“我们没有关门……不行……停下来……”Thor早已有些急躁，眼看马上就能欲仙欲死，还关什么门！他安慰Loki说：“家里只有我们……弗丽嘉出去了……听话……”  
最终Loki的反抗变成了断断续续的呻吟与喘息。门半掩的房间内，Loki的长腿缠着Thor的腰，Thor在他身上前前后后地抽插。Loki的身体早已布上一层薄汗，里面变得柔软而潮湿，包裹着他的阴茎舒服到不行。他又想起安格尔▪伯达看着Loki的眼神，他不喜欢那个眼神，Loki只能是他的。于是他此刻只想要更深入，深入到Loki的体内，把自己的精液也完全射进他体内，完全占有这个人。

结束之后两人躺在床上，Loki靠着Thor的肩膀安静地喘着气。Thor的手指一圈圈地绕着他的黑发。你在想什么，Loki张开眼睛望着Thor突然问道。“我今天突然意识到，我对于你的过去一无所知。”Thor把下午他和安格尔▪伯达的对话如实告诉了Loki，也包括他对于Loki过往的疑问。总要有这样一天是不是？Loki在心里对自己说，当你决定和一个人一起生活，那么就要把自己的过往无保留地交给对方。Loki无意欺骗Thor，但是他的确也只是把能说的说了。他告诉了Thor自己的腿是什么时候因为什么摔断的，抹掉了自己是Laufeyson私生子的事实，也没有过多提到自己那个操蛋的亲哥哥。“我的家人都死了，Thor。”他这样说，“只剩下弗丽嘉。弗丽嘉就好像是我的妈妈一样。其他的家人，我一个都没有。”  
他们彼此凝视着，Thor心里一阵难过，既为Loki的过往感到悲伤，又为此刻两人的相拥相伴而感到快乐。他吻了吻Loki的发梢，说：“那以后我就是你的家人。”  
“以后我们住哪儿？我不想一直在伦敦。”Loki突然觉得是时候离开伦敦了。  
“你想住哪儿都行。我们可以去纽约，和弗丽嘉一起。”  
“那我们过段时间就去吧。”Loki的眼睛发亮，微笑着吻了上去。

 

过了几天，Loki和Thor一起出门。他们找了一家船务公司资讯了从南安普顿到纽约的船票费用及时间，当即拍板定下了一个月之后的三张头等舱单独铺位票。其实他们可以走得更早一些，但是要留出时间给Loki整理在伦敦的琐事，Thor也要再回一趟小镇，把生意都结清了再和范达尔道别。

“你会后悔吗，Thor？”Loki轻声问。他俩坐在公园的长椅上，望着草坪里跑来跑去的小孩。从一开始计划躲开Byleist逃往美国，到现在计划终于成真但自己身边又多了一个爱人，Loki实在是不太清楚这短短的一年内到底发生了什么。但是他总觉得自己是幸运的，幸亏自己当初找到了Thor，更庆幸后来Thor也找到了他。Loki对Thor的爱没有任何怀疑，但是他也深知人性的复杂，当他们决定了要去美国之后，他总是会想，有一天Thor会不会后悔这个决定。不同于无依无靠的Loki，Thor毕竟有一个自己的家，也有自己的朋友，如果就这样离开，如果有一天他们因为不再爱了而分开，那他会后悔吗？  
“如果我不和你一起去，我才会后悔。”Thor望着他认真地说。  
“如果……”Loki顿了顿。  
“我是说如果，如果你有一天想回来，我们也可以回来看看。”Loki假装很随意的说出这句话，但Thor立刻就知道了。他知道如果可以选择，Loki这辈子都不想再回到这里。但此刻他在对自己妥协，爱的妥协。他没回答，只是看着他，眼睛闪闪发亮。Thor突然理解为何恋爱中的人会落泪，为何会欢笑，为何圣经上说恩慈是爱，包容是爱。这就是了，不需要更多了，Thor对自己说，不需要更多的证明，不需要更多的付出。此刻的他，只想和Loki融为一体，想要和他在以后的岁月里，一起体味生命的所有味道。

他想要握住Loki的手。他想要亲吻他柔软的薄唇。  
他嘴角微弯，似笑非笑，一头黑发在肩头随意披散着，似乎在等待着他的回答。

孩子吵闹声由远及近，又慢慢消散开去。三三两两的行人来来回回，阳光洒在他们身上并不觉得寒冷。在那儿，他们在喧闹声中时不时小声交谈，然后彼此都面泛微笑。他们像是平时那样。这是平凡的一天，而且也是最后的一次。


	15. Chapter 15

Loki和Thor开始为三周后的远行做准备。在得知Loki要和Thor去美国，史塔克的第一个反应自然是十分不乐意，他严厉地指责Thor把自己的小画家拐跑了。“Loki亲爱的，我真的不知道以后要是见不到你我该怎么活。”史塔克可怜巴巴的说。Thor听到之后直接给史塔克一个白眼，毫不留情地戳穿他：“别以为我不知道你其实舍不得的是Loki的画。”

“或许你可以找时间来纽约看我们，也欢迎继续来买我的画。”Loki笑着说。纵使百般不舍，但史塔克还是对两人的远行给予了祝福。

“你也该回一趟镇子上。”有一天，当Loki在整理自己的书房时说：“整理你的家，还有……其他什么的。”Loki想说他应该与范达尔和简的道个别，但是心里又别扭，不想提到那个女人的名字。其实Thor自己本身也正有此意，但是Loki却拒绝了和他一起回去邀请。“我回去干嘛？哪里本来就不属于我。”他这样说。哼，那些镇子上的闲言碎语还有威乐比那个混账东西他可还记得清清楚楚。Thor知道他是真的不乐意，于是也并没有过多强求。

“咦~这是什么？”Lok从抽屉里面拿出几封信，故意在Thor面前晃了一晃。Thor当然知道那是什么：自己写给Loki的情信。原来这小混蛋每一封都收到了，但却真的那么狠心连一封回信都没有。“那可不能怪我，毕竟那时候我可是铁了心要离开你。”Loki撒娇般搂着Thor的脖子，“如果你想要，以后我再给你回信。”“别等以后了，现在就给我回复吧。”Thor俯身，直接分开Loki的两条腿，笑嘻嘻地把他压在了书桌上。

令人感到奇怪的是，安格尔▪伯达开始又开始频繁出现在Loki周围。那天Thor和Loki刚从画廊里出来，就在门口遇见了安格尔。他打听到Loki即将离开伦敦，于是想来证实消息的真伪。“的确是这样，”还未等到Loki回答，Thor就抢先开了口：“我和Loki要移居美国了。以后可能就不会再见了，伯达现在。”对于伯达这样过分关注Loki的黏人牛皮糖，Thor可是巴不得以后都不再见面。

听到Thor证实了消息属实，安格尔的脸上立刻流露出失望的神色，然后又突然笑起来：“这样的话，那就太可惜了，Loki先生。为了表达我对您的美好祝愿，这两日会有一份礼物送到您府上，还请您一定要笑纳。”

“你怎么知道我住哪儿？”Loki的住址只有史塔克清楚。

“这不重要。再见，Loki先生。”安格尔欠了欠身然后先行离去。

Thor望着安格尔离去的背影，不屑地说：“要我看他就不会送你什么好东西。”

“你到底有多讨厌他？”

“像讨厌情敌那样讨厌他。”

第二天Loki果然收到了一封来自安格尔的信件。当Loki拆开那封信的时候，他才知道原来Thor的直觉是对的。信封里夹着一张照片和一张字条。字条上写道：

亲爱的Loki先生，

希望您一切安好。

看相信您看到照片之后心里一定有很多疑问，请于今天下午3点前往伦敦西区哈斯顿街59号与我见面。（记得一定要一个人来哦。）

爱你的，

安格尔▪伯达

而至于那张照片，Loki在第一眼看到这张照片时手就控制不住开始微微发抖，看起来下午的这个邀请他是不得不去了。

Loki立刻躲进厨房，用火把那张照片烧毁了。然后借口想吃甜品店的蛋糕打发了Thor出门。他坐在马车里，脑袋一直在揣测安格尔那封信的意图。眼看快到3点，Loki终于出现在信里提到的那个地址的门口。门上钉着一块搪瓷的小门牌，上面写着：伯达事务所，经营人：A.伯达先生。在门牌旁边有一个箭头，指向门边的一个拉铃，上面写着：“请拉铃后进入”。

门廊狭长而阴郁，通向一扇窗户，面朝着砖墙和渗水的排水管。楼梯很陡，但除了楼梯向上走并没有别的通道。扶手不仅肮脏，还非常黏。Loki不想弄脏自己手，所以并没有抓住扶手只能拄着拐杖往上爬。差不多爬到4楼的时候，楼上的一扇门就开了。安格尔的脑袋出现在门后，他说：“噢Loki，你终于来了。”

Loki有点喘不过气。他跟着安格尔走进一个小小的房间，里面有一张办公桌，一个柜子，还有几把不配套的椅子。房间旁边还有一扇门，Loki猜测里面可能是安格尔的卧室。安格尔请Loki坐下：“欢迎光临我的办公室和寒舍~亲爱的Loki。”

接着他又说：“或许我应该称呼你为Loki Laufeyson先生？Byleist Laufeyson子爵的弟弟，Laufeyson家族的私生子？”

“侦探先生，你想怎么样？”Loki并不吃惊。当他在门口看见那块门牌时就已经猜到安格尔一定是从事侦探相关的工作，自己的底细也一定都被他调查得差不多了。

安格尔皱了皱眉，对Loki的冷淡表示失望。“我的确是受人所托调查你。那张照片你看到了吧？那可是我跟了你和Thor好多天才拍到的呢。”安格尔得意极了，他在炫耀：“偷偷在小巷子的角落里接吻，以为没人看得到是么？你这个喜欢男人的同性恋。”Loki不想与安格尔浪费太多时间。光是听见对方说话的声音他都有点反胃。Loki明确的表示如果对方是想要钱的话， 那么一切好商量。

然而安格尔似乎很惊讶，他摇了摇头说：“钱并不能满足我。”他蹲在Loki面前，表情莫测，“你要知道，我的客户可是出了很多的价钱让我跟踪你……我在你身旁前前后后转悠了那么久，终于不负苦心拿到了证据。如果只是钱，”他顿了顿，突然伸出两只手指缠上了Loki的黑发，鼻子凑近闻了闻慢慢说：“……你的身上有好闻的味道……”

Loki猛地拍掉他的手，生气地说：“你他妈离我远一点！！”

“原来你也会生气，你也会讲粗口……有意思极了。”他笑了起来。

“我要的不是钱，Loki。如果你能给我其他的……或许我还可以考虑不把这张照片交出去。”安格尔的意思再明确不过了，“你这张脸和你的身体…如果划上几刀，白皙的皮肤配上鲜红的血液……一定很美。”他再次站了起来，走到桌前，Loki看见他打开抽屉拿出了一把裁纸刀，慢悠悠地拿手上把玩，然后用舌头舔了舔刀刃。

安格尔好像变了一个人，格外阴森恐怖。Loki此刻大脑一片空白，他甚至怀疑自己马上会被安格尔用裁纸刀杀死。“我不会答应你的。”他说。从椅子上站了起来，打开门想直接离开。

离开。快离开。越快越好。

安格尔却一个健步堵在门口。他用力地把Loki按在墙上，一只手紧紧箍住Loki的喉咙，另一只手中的裁纸刀直接划过Loki的侧脸，他发出了满意的叹息。“你跑不了的，Loki。”手指开始用力，刀口向下轻轻一划，一滴血珠冒了出来。

一滴。两滴。然后是一条长长的血线。

Loki痛得皱了皱眉。

“真美啊，Loki……你应该成为我的收藏品，而不是和那个不知道哪儿来的傻大个在一起。”

“我会好好珍惜你，收藏你，爱护你。”安格尔的头越靠越近，舌头直接舔上Loki的伤口，把渗出的血珠舔得一干二净。舌头滑过皮肤的声音异常清晰，十分罪恶——如同某种吮吸声。

Loki用力挣脱了安格尔。“你他妈再碰我试试看！！！！”他用手背使劲擦了擦脸上的血液和安格尔的唾液，伤口却被撕拉得更深。

血流得更多了。

安格尔突然神经质般大笑起来：“你逃不了了Loki，这张照片我早上就已经发给报社了。Laufeyson家族的私生子身份被曝光，而且居然还是同性恋，你猜猜看，你和Thor会被判几年？？”

“今天的晚报一定很精彩。赶快回家看看吧。”

“别忘了，等你进了监狱，就再也没人可以救你了。我会亲自把你碾碎在肮脏的泥土里，让你变得破碎不堪，然后再完全占有你。”

“再见，我的小甜心。”

 

Loki踉踉跄跄地跑出了那扇门，下楼梯的时候差点摔倒。快点，再快点。他对自己说。今晚就走，今晚就和Thor离开伦敦，走得越远越好。

当Loki气喘吁吁地跑出一楼门口，却意外的撞进了Thor的怀里。Thor买完蛋糕回家却不见Loki，他在书桌上看到那封安格尔寄来的信，所以直接按地址找来了。Loki起初被这个怀抱吓到了，但发现是Thor之后绷紧的神经终于得到一丝放松。Thor看见怀里的Loki：一脸慌张的神色，左脸有一道不停冒着血珠的伤口，喉咙处还有一个红色的五指印。Thor顿时脸色发白。“Loki你……是不是安格尔……”还未等他说完，Loki拉着他坐上了那辆一直在楼下等待的马车，直接往家里赶。

“Thor，什么都别说，什么也别问，我们现在回家收拾东西，今晚就离开。”

“Loki！你受伤了你在流血！！你这样让我怎么能不闻不问！是不是安格尔弄伤你的？”Thor的双手扳过Loki的肩膀抓住他的胳膊，却发现Loki一直在发抖。Thor发誓如果下次再见到安格尔一定要亲手宰了他。

“他们……他们发现了……”任何坏事的发生都会有一个预警，而他只是之前没有留意。Loki悔恨自己的大意。从没觉得这样害怕，他把脸埋在Thor的胸口，想要大哭一场但却哭不出来，只能压抑着无以名状的情绪。胸口好像有千万斤石头压着一样，沉重到无法呼吸。如果Thor和他真的被关进监狱那后果真的是不堪设想……逃走，只能选择逃走，和Thor一起逃得越远越好。

哪怕此刻Thor心中有百万个不解，但Loki目前的状态的确是什么都不愿意说，也给不了他解释。温暖的大手只能上下抚摸安慰着怀里发抖的恋人，“没事了。我们回家再说，没事了。”Thor柔声说道。他捧起Loki的脸，手指留意着没有触碰到那条伤口。他看到Loki的绿眸已经被眼泪泡得发红，Thor心疼死了，他不想让Loki受到任何委屈，但更懊恼自己为什么每次都不能好好保护Loki，让他远离伤害。Thor舔掉了Loki脸上的血迹，再轻轻吻了吻那道伤口，“没事的，”他说：“我在这里，一切都会没事的。”

回家的路从未觉得有这样远。

 

一波未平一波又起。当看到Byleist出现在自己家里的那一刻起，Loki的脸色就不好了。

“好久不见，我的弟弟。”

“Byleist，滚出我的家。”他突然觉得肚子一阵痉挛。旁边的Thor更是一头雾水，Loki从来没和他提过自己有一个哥哥。“放轻松Loki。我来是有事要通知你。或许我们可以私下谈谈？”Loki用手捂住自己脸上的伤口，转过头和Thor交代了了几句，然后就带着Byleist走进了会客室。

“不得不说，你真是让我充满了惊喜，弟弟。当初你因为不想来伦敦在路上逃走，我也就随了你，大不了当你死了。但没想到你一声不响来了伦敦之后居然给我弄出那么大的动静，涨能耐了啊Loki。”Byleist坐在会客室的沙发上，直接把一张报纸甩到Loki脸上。“好好看看，我的好弟弟。看看你给我带来了什么麻烦。”只是瞟了一眼头版标题，Loki就知道他的哥哥为何而来。安格尔果然已经把照片曝光了，那个狗杂种。

Loki慢慢地走到Byleist旁边，脑袋里飞快地思考着这件事情的来龙去脉，然后他说：“亲爱的哥哥，如果我没猜错的话，我想恐怕是有人故意要和你作对，而我恰好成为了他们把柄，是这样吗？”

那一刻Byleist不得不承认自己低估了Loki的智商。的确，这件事情从一开始就是Byleist的对家Helblindi搞的鬼。从Loki在伦敦变得小有名气开始，Helblindi就派安格尔开始调查他的来历，果然，Loki拐杖上的家族徽章、署名的“L”、还有和老Laufeyson那几分相似的神色，以及一直跟在Loki身边的弗丽嘉都证明了Loki绝对和Laufeyson有关系。Helblindi本来只想用私生子的丑闻挫挫Byleist嚣张的气焰，没想到居然真的还被他拿到了一个更加惊爆的证据：Laufeyson家族居然出了一个变态同性恋。

“这件事情不好解决呀弟弟。你说我要怎么办才好？”Byleist突然从外套内袋拿出一沓信封，“看看我搜到了什么，Thor Odinson写给你的情书。啧啧啧，真是羡煞旁人。”

“你他妈居然敢动我的东西。”

“弟弟，恐怕我不止要动你的东西，我还要动你的人了。”

“你想怎么样？”

“我想怎么样？如果你是我，你觉得我还有得选择吗？因为你私生子的身份被曝光，家族的名誉受到损害，而我现在在还要因为你和男人之间的风流韵事被众人耻笑，我议员的仕途还要因为你而受到牵连！”Byleist吼了出来，“我今天来就是要告诉你，为了保住我拥有的一切，我不得不把你的情郎推出去了。”Byleist又晃了晃手中的信，然后塞进外套里。

Loki突然间全明白了。

“你要是敢动Thor一分一毫，我就和你鱼死网破。”Loki死死的握着手中的拐杖，恨不得手中有一把匕首直接把Byleist捅死。

“你有什么资格和我谈‘鱼死网破’？”

“别怪我无情，Loki。”Byleist语调怪异，他背对着Loki望着窗外，身后的背影像头阴森的狼。

“社会地位家族名誉我什么时候在乎过！”Loki大声叫喊，“滚出去！滚出我的家！”他知道Byleist在打什么鬼主意，他想把Thor写给他的情书当做证据，Thor会被当成单方面追求他的同性恋变态成为检控目标，他会被判刑，然后被关进监狱。

“我滚出去？弟弟，我劝你清醒一点。你该庆幸你的情郎只是一个什么背景都没有乡下小子，只有牺牲Thor才能把这件事情圆回来。难道你还想和他一起坐牢？你那些情啊爱啊我劝你还是省省吧，虽然你是私生子，但是你还是姓Laufeyson，看在父亲的面子上，老实点。”

“你疯了。”Loki冷眼看着Byleist。

“我疯还是你疯？Loki你这个死杂种！要不是因为你那些肮脏下作的事情，我怎么会受到牵连？”

“别以为我不敢动你！”Byleist往前迈一大步，一把夺过Loki手中的拐杖，然后猛地用力，拐杖直直地敲在Loki左腿膝盖处，“扑通”一声，Loki直接摔到了地上，他甚至觉得自己听到了膝盖骨破碎的声音。腿像被刀剌过一样，疼得他脸上的汗珠直往下掉。

Loki的脸色越来越白，他只能半卧在地上按着自己的小腿，咬着牙说：“想都别想。我绝对不会让你把Thor送进监狱。”

Byleist居高临下地看着Loki：“你以为你可以拦得住我？我不仅可以把他送进监狱，我还可以把你关进永不见天日的精神病院！这样如何？你们两个搞同性恋的变态！”

 

听到房间里忽然传来声响，本来就担心得不行的Thor直接撞了进去。他看到Loki倒在地上，拐杖被扔在一旁，他双手护着膝盖，五官因为疼痛而拧在一起，全身似乎在发抖。Thor顿时明白发生了什么，仿佛肺里面的空气顿时被抽空，他连忙跑过去把Loki护在怀里。“没事了……没事了……”他擦了擦Loki满脸的汗珠，亲了一下他的额头，轻声安慰说，“我来了，没事了Loki。”

“啊~Thor Odinson先生。我们还没有正式介绍对吧？”Byleist坐在Loki平日看书的书桌后面，翘起二郎腿慢悠悠地说：“我是Byleist Laufeyson，你的——姑且说是爱人吧——Loki 的亲生哥哥。当然了，Loki也不算我的弟弟，毕竟 ……”他转过头，眼睛直勾勾地盯着Loki，“毕竟Loki是我父亲的私生子。他是不被家族承认的杂种。”

“你给我闭嘴！”Loki吼了一句，他扶住Thor的手在微微颤抖。

“我不管你和Loki是什么关系，但是你再这样伤害Loki可别怪我报警了。”Thor觉得自己马上就要爆炸了，心中的怒火在吞噬着他的理智。

“报警？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈当然当然，想报警也可以，不过或许可以在看过这份报纸后再做决定。”Byleist把那份报纸甩到Thor面前，Thor拿起一看立刻就懂了：上面有一张他和Loki在角落里偷偷亲吻的照片，所幸他的双手正好捧着Loki的脸，拍摄者离他们距离较远，因此照片比较模糊。除此之外还有一份在头版刊登了这张照片的报纸，头条赫然印着：

Laufeyson家族私生子曝光！与神秘男子陷入不道德传闻

其兄Byleist Laufeyson子爵议员身份或受影响

“不要看Thor……不要看。”Loki用手遮住报纸的内容，咬着牙忍住左腿的疼痛站了起来。“你让Thor走，帮他离开伦敦。这是我唯一的要求。”Loki疼得脸上的汗直流，“你只是想推一个人出来转移关注而已……你就说我是神经病患者，是我单方面纠缠Thor。从此以后我不会出现在任何人面前，你把我关进精神病院也好疗养院也罢，我都不在乎……你让Thor离开，其他的我都答应你……”

“我亲爱的弟弟，到了这一步你还打算维护你的情郎？可真是感天动地了。”Byleist用夸张的语气戏谑着，然后他突然变得严肃：“如果事情能这么容易解决就好了。”Byleist的目光移向Thor：“做好准备吧年轻人。我今天来就是要通知你们，浓情蜜意的好日子到头了。”  
谢谢大家之前的爱心和评论。


	16. Chapter 16

16

出事那晚，史塔克在家看到报纸之后就火急火燎的往Loki家里赶去。还未等到敲门，弗丽嘉就猛地开门，泪眼婆娑地说：“噢史塔克先生，您来的正是时候。快上去看看Loki和Thor吧。Loki受伤了，我着急出门找医生。”史塔克让弗丽嘉赶紧镇静下来，并自告奋勇说让他去找医生，嘱咐弗丽嘉先上楼照看Loki。

史塔克急匆匆地找来了医生。Loki闭着眼睛眉头紧锁地躺在床上，脸色已经不能用苍白来形容了，额头和鬓角的湿发的贴在脸侧，除了那条受伤的腿，史塔克这才注意到他的侧脸也有一道伤口。

“这到底怎么回事？怎么会这样严重？”史塔克拉过在在一旁手足无措的Thor问道。

“脸上的伤是安格尔弄的，腿上的上是他哥哥打的。”光是这样简单的叙述，史塔克都能感觉到Thor下一秒就要去杀人了。

史塔克无法相信那个平时看起来唯唯诺诺的安格尔居然会做出这样下作的事情。而Loki什么时候又多了一个哥哥？这简直是太混乱了！

医生仔细检查了Loki的伤口并上了药，给Thor和弗丽嘉嘱咐了几句后在弗丽嘉的陪同下离开了。Thor坐在床边静静握着Loki的手，想说什么但又什么都说不出来。“史塔克，麻烦你，今晚无论如何也要送Thor离开伦敦。不管送他去哪里，总之越远越好。”Loki反握着Thor的手，坐在床上哀求着史塔克。

“我不会走的，Loki。你这样我更不会走。”

“再不走你就要被我哥哥送进监狱了你明不明白！”

“你到底明不明白事态的严重性！”Loki大声吼了起来，眼泪早已在眼眶里打转。

Thor立马把Loki抱在怀里，手拍着他的后背安慰他。“我明白我都明白，但是我无论如何都不会抛弃你。”

“难道你真的要去坐牢吗？”

“你以为我走了我就能活吗？！Loki！我走了你会被关进精神病院的！”

“要是你被关起来，要是我走了……我这辈子就再也见不到你了。”Thor紧紧地抱着Loki，他又何尝不和Loki一样难受。

“或许可以这样，”站在一旁的史塔克提议：“如果Loki的哥哥向法庭提出逮捕Thor的要求，那么我或许可以出庭作为证人，证实Thor没有任何道德的缺陷，那么到时候是否能正式起诉Thor或许就未知了。”史塔克也必然知道这一招的后果：如果他真的出庭为Thor作证，那么他也注定会备受众人指责。

但是这个建议立刻就被Thor和Loki一同否决了。他们再也无法承担让另一个人因为自己而承受名誉受损的危险。

史塔克走后，Loki在药物的作用下很快就睡着了。Thor躺在床上温柔的把他抱在怀里。脸上的伤口不深，医生说等结痂掉落之后基本不会怎么破相。腿上的伤也可以慢慢养，倒也不是太碍事。Thor的细吻落在了Loki的额头上，嘴唇上，他轻轻地说着对不起。

Thor在自责。Loki的两次受伤都是因为他。

Thor在懊恼。懊恼自己无法足够强大，无法保护Loki。

他心里已经有个计划。这一次，无论如何都要护他周全。

 

之后几天，Laufeyson家族的丑闻被发酵得越来越严重。那天，Thor早早地就出了门。清晨的浓雾仍未散去，Thor的脚步匆匆，在路上随便搭了一辆顺路的运货车就过了河，来到了安格尔事务所的楼下。还在睡梦中的安格尔突然被人从被子里提溜了出来，接着脸上就不明所以的被揍了好几拳。安格尔整个人都被揍懵了之后，Thor拿过他书桌上的裁纸刀，毫不犹豫地“呲啦”一下划过他的脸颊。疼痛终于让安格尔清醒过来。他看着面前像发怒的棕熊一样的Thor，畏畏缩缩地躲倒在床边，脸上的血滴里搭拉地流了一地：“我错了……我错了……我不应该弄伤Loki。你放过我，放过我……别伤害我……”

“刚才那一刀，是为Loki划的。”

“接下来这一刀，是为我自己划的。”

又是“呲啦”一下，安格尔的另一半侧脸也出现了一条大血口子。

“以后你要是再敢碰Loki，我就会让你后悔出生在这个世界上。”

“现在，麻烦你告诉我。Byleist Laufeyson的家在哪儿？”

 

Thor回到家的时候，发现Loki面无血色的撑着拐杖站在廊厅等他。他急忙过去想把Loki抱起，但却被对方用力推开。“Loki，医生说你不能久站。我抱你回去躺着。”Thor着急地说。。

“你是不是去找Byleist了？”当Loki从床上醒来发现没了Thor的身影时，他就知道大事不妙。“我……你……”Thor没想到这么快就被Loki看穿。眼看Loki的面色越来越难看，他说：“你到底在这儿站了多久？听话，先回床上。”

“你出去了多久我就站了多久。”

“Thor Odinson！你是不是去找Byleist了？！”

自知再也瞒不过Loki，于是Thor干脆把今天和Byleist谈判的一切都全盘托出。Thor同意出庭承认一切罪名：他将会承认是因为自己人格堕落而故意诱惑Loki，自己写的那些情书是自己单方面对Loki的追求，Loki从未给自己回信；而角落里的接吻更是自己对Loki的强吻。而作为交换，Byleist将不再以此事或是私生子的身份威胁Loki，不会做出任何把Loki关进精神病院或疗养院的行为，并确保他能平安离开伦敦，顺利抵达美国。

Loki听完Thor的解释，全身无力地坐在床上。他双眼涣散，感觉整个人的灵魂都被抽走了。末了，只听见Loki哑着声音问：

“几天？”

“他们还有几天来抓你？”

“我还有几天？”

“两天后法院会正式开庭。”

两天。

Loki不明白。当初不是说好了一直在一起，不是说好了一辈子的吗？怎么就只剩下两天了呢。

Thor靠近Loki，用双手扶着他的肩膀。

“走开！”Loki叫喊着挣脱了他，他恼怒于Thor自作主张去见了Byleist，又擅自决定要出庭受审。但转瞬他又后悔了，“Thor？Thor？”他呼喊起来，生怕Thor真的离开，捂着脸一直哭。Thor跪在Loki旁边，把他的手从脸上拿开，拉近自己的嘴唇。他吻了吻他的手指，他的指甲，他的手腕和被泪水打湿的指关节。Loki只能仍由他吻着，全身还是止不住地发抖。

“你会死在里面的。”Loki望着Thor的眼睛。

“你会死在里面，而我会再也见不到你了……”话没说两句，泪水又如同断线珍珠掉落一地。

“我不要这样，求求你Thor……别去……别离开我……”

Thor亲上了Loki的脸颊，伸出舌头把那些伤心的泪珠都舔掉，嘴巴里是又苦又涩滋味。“我不会的，我不会死在里面。”他说，语气坚定，“我会活着出来，然后我会去纽约找你……”

“你会在纽约过上新的生活……若你愿意等我，我一定会去找你……”

Loki摇了摇头，看上去异常痛苦。他哑着声音哭着说：“如果你不出来，我绝对！我绝对！不会等你！”

“那你别等我，你去爱别的人也没关系。我会再次追到你……你会再次是我的人，只能是我的人……”Thor的吻落到了Loki的唇上，舌头伸了进去，Loki只得喏喏的张开口，两人交换了一个苦涩的深吻。

“Loki，相信我。一定要相信我。”

Loki捧着Thor的脸，颤抖地吻过他的额头，他的眉毛，他的眼睛，他的鼻梁，他的嘴唇，他的双手，就好像这是他第一次吻心爱之人那样小心翼翼。心脏太痛了，他快要不能呼吸。Loki只能紧紧抱住他爱的人，若此刻两人能融为一体该多好。若再也不用承受这些苦难该多好。

上帝若真爱众生，为何还要众生因爱而分离。

 

Thor上法庭的那天早上，Loki很早就醒了。他听见Thor像往常一样在卫生间洗漱，然后又听见他穿衣服的声音。结束后Thor走了过来，摸了摸Loki露出的那半个脑袋。

我要走了。他说。

再给我一个吻吧。

Loki不说话。他只是伸出手紧紧拽着Thor衣角。他本不想哭的，但是泪水最终还是不受控制涌了出来。

最后，他听见他说：“我等你。”

 

Loki没有出现在庭审现场，Thor执意不让他去。那个早上和平常那些早上看上去没什么不同，他走下了楼，在走廊和弗丽嘉拥抱着说了再见，“照顾好Loki。”他说。然后穿上外套走出了门。史塔克早已在门外等待许久。他对于自己无法为Thor出庭作证而感到难过。唯一能做的就是陪着Thor一起，聆听法庭最后的审判。

Loki在窗台看见Thor坐上了马车然后驶离了街角。那头金发最终还是消失了。坐在车厢里的Thor看不到二楼出现的那张苍白的脸和绿色的眼睛，此刻他心里早已无所畏惧：不管最后会被判多少年，只要熬过去，那就没有什么可以再阻止他和Loki在一起。

“……被告虽未受过良好的教育……但仍在并未为大家树立良好社会楷模之前，就遗憾地诱惑地位高于他的人……他利用对方情感上的易受骗性和自己卑劣的情欲试图把对方拖入人性堕落的深渊……Thor Odinson先生，你的罪名已经在本法庭确凿成立……”

“考虑到你的一些列举措给Byleist Laufeyson子爵及Laufeyson家族带来的名誉受损，我想你将为此付出一生的代价……我有权判处你入狱并受鞭刑……”

史塔克回到在Loki家里的时候，带来了Thor的审判结果：鞭刑加三年的牢狱之灾。彼时

Loki正在屋子里收拾Thor没带走的东西，即使已经有了心理准备但听到这个消息但双手还是不免发抖。他平复了自己的语气，告诉史塔克：“我还是会如期离开，Thor的这些东西，等到他出狱后麻烦你转交给他。”史塔克应下了，深知此刻不便过多打扰就先行离开。

当天晚上，Byleist再次和Loki见面。Thor的认罪的确为他转移了大部分的社会压力，此刻的他心情的确是无比愉悦了。Byleist带来了一份协议，上面要求两点：一是要求Loki自愿放弃老Laufeyson当初留给他的遗产，一些钱还有那幢他离家前一直居住的宅子。二是要求Loki自愿放弃Laufeyson这个姓氏。当Loki知道Thor接受了Byleist的要求之后，Loki 便主动联系Byleist和他谈条件，唯一的目的就是要Byleist派人贿赂法官，尽可能地为Thor减刑。

Loki知道Thor为他牺牲了什么，而他自己也会为Thor拼劲全力。

“如你所愿了，弟弟。法官本来是想判他五年的。不过那小子也真是有胆量，居然敢直接找到我家和我谈判。”

“再见了弟弟。这应该是我这辈子最后一次见你了。”Byleist收起签好的协议，准备离去。

“那真的是太好了。”Loki连眼皮子都懒得抬一抬。“多看你一眼都让我觉得恶心。”

 

一周之后，Loki和弗丽嘉登上了前往纽约的轮船。海上的日子过得那样漫长，没有Thor陪伴的每一天对于Loki来说都是折磨。在结束了仿佛无止境的海上漂泊之后，他终于站在纽约海关处，排着队等待入境。

“您好。”终于到他了。他把头上的帽子摘下，对着海关人员露出了一个敷衍的笑。

“欢迎来到美国，先生。您的名字？”

“Loki。”

“Loki Odinson。”

从此，这个世界上只有Loki Odinson这个人。

 

故事的最后

Loki和弗丽嘉在纽约已经住了将近4年了。Loki在中央公园旁边的街角开了一家不大不小的书店，他还是会画画，喜欢逛公园的习惯还是没变。那天他的书店刚开门，同一条街糖果铺老板的小孩托马斯就急冲冲地跑了进来。

“Odinson先生！Odinson先生！”托马斯跑得上气不接下气，“我刚才在路口碰见一位陌生的先生，他说是你的家人！”托马斯的小脸红扑扑的，大眼睛忽闪忽闪，是个十分可爱的小男孩。

“托马斯我和你说过很多次了，我没有家人。我甚至都没有父母。那位先生一定是找错人了。”Loki坐在书店里间的沙发上看书，带着一副金丝细边框眼镜，模样颇为斯文。

“但是……但是”小托马斯还是软软地说，“但是他说他叫……他还说，你看到这个东西就一定会知道他是谁了。”说完，小托马斯就从裤兜里掏出两个小玩意儿。

Loki移过脑袋一看，是一对色泽光亮、保存完好的猫眼石袖扣。

他立刻从沙发上起来，“托马斯，那位先生呢？！”他着急地撑着拐杖往外走，“你带我去……快，托马斯，快带我去……”看到那对袖扣的一瞬间，Loki觉得自己的心都要跳出来了。那对袖扣是他送给Thor的。是Thor吗？是Thor来了吗？Loki不知道。他有些不敢相信，但又觉得害怕。

托马斯飞快地跑出书店，但是却没有看见那位先生的身影。“我……我不知道。Odinson先生，我看不到他了。”小托马斯也有些着急。那位先生的袖扣还留在这儿呢！

Loki站在路旁，胸口因为紧张而激烈的起伏着。四月的风已经很暖和了，黑色的头发被吹起来，飘荡在耳边。看不到……看不到……Loki也没有看到那个熟悉的身影。

“Thor……”

“Thor……是你吗……”

他突然很想哭。

求求你，如果是你就回答我。

“Loki。”

听见自己的名字被呼唤，Loki猛地转过身，于是他看到了。

那双蔚蓝如深海一般的眼睛，那头如黄金般灿烂的头发。

“Loki，我回来了。”

绿眸子里的泪水啪嗒一下从眼眶滑落。

<完>


	17. 番外

我叫托马斯，是个土生土长的美国人。但其实我也并不是百分之百的美国人，我的父亲是美国人，但我的母亲来自英国。在我25岁之前，我从没去过英国。母亲总说，英国是一个很遥远的国家，那里和美国完全不一样。

但是我最喜欢的还是纽约。喜欢这里的中央公园，喜欢这里人和热闹的街道。我还记得，在我8、9岁的时候，我最喜欢的事情就是和我父亲糖果店旁边的书店老板——Loki Odinson先生一起去公园散步。街坊们都觉得Odinson先生是一个很奇怪的人，他没有亲人——当然我一直都认为弗丽嘉女士是他的亲人，虽然他们并没有血缘关系。他没有朋友，总是独来独往，也鲜少和其他人社交。

当他第一次出现在我们这条街道的时候——让我想想，那我时候我应该才6岁，我就被他的长相所吸引了。不，并不是“那种”吸引，只能说，Loki Odinson先生是我见过的最美丽的男性：他有一头少见的黑发，白皙的肤色，鼻子挺翘，嘴唇纤薄，最重要的是，他有着一双迷人的墨绿色的眼睛，极为罕见。

可能是因为小时候的我太过于顽劣，即使是看见了陌生人也不会害羞，很快我就和Odinson先生交上了朋友。Odinson先生是一个英国人，那时候他刚来美国不久，小时候的我觉得他的口音奇怪极了，父亲告诉我那是英国人说话的腔调，但是母亲也是英国人，说话的腔调也从不那样。不过后来我就听习惯了，甚至还缠着他教我，不过他可不是什么有耐心的人，总是教了几句就不教了。大家都说他不好相处，但是我觉得他还是一个很好相处的先生，除了有的时候脾气古怪了一些。

比如他家里有一个画室，Odinson先生偶尔会画画——只有在他心情极好的时候会教我几笔，但是里面的有些用墨蓝色绸子盖着的画，弗丽嘉女士曾经千叮万嘱是绝对不能碰的。不过那时候我实在是太淘气了，有一次我曾经偷偷的翻看过，本来还以为是什么经典画作，没想到一幅幅的画上都是同一个男人。那个男人有着一头金色的长发，水蓝色的眼睛，有些画的是侧面，有些画的是全身又或是半身。然而并不是所有的画都完成了，有几幅还仅仅是勾出线条而已，还有几幅，明显是Odinson先生画得没耐心了，上面的线条乱糟糟的，还有一滴滴水渍干了的痕迹。

又比如即使到了深秋，Odinson先生还是会雷打不动地去逛公园。有时候是我陪他，有时候弗丽嘉女士也会一同前往。我们三个人会坐在长椅上看着来往的人群，这个时候Odinson先生总是沉默着，我从不知道他在想些什么。他会给我一些零钱让我去旁边的小摊贩买一些糖果或者是花生吃，有几次我记得，当我兴冲冲的拿着糖果跑回来的时候，听见他和弗丽嘉女士说着“我好想念之前的那个公园”“消磨了无数个下午”，又或是“不知道伦敦的天气怎么样了，他会不会冷”之类的话，但是他口中的那个花园、那个“他”究竟是谁，那时候小小的我从来都听不明白。

但是他不喜欢纽约的冬天，哦，我忘了告诉你，Odinson先生的腿脚不方便，他需要拄着拐杖才能，所以每当到了冬天，他的腿总会钻心的疼。每到那段时间，弗丽嘉女士就会把书店关了暂停营业，而我也只能再跑远一点，需要去到他的家里才能见到他。弗丽嘉女士告诉我这是Odinson先生在伦敦时落下的病根，这辈子都好不了了。在他腿脚不舒服的时候，Odinson先生总是习惯躺在床上，或者坐在壁炉旁边，有时候他会突然问我：“托马斯，我们认识多久了？”而我会回答：“一年啦先生”，之后又是“两年啦先生。”

我隐隐约约的知道他是在等待着什么，否则也不会总是看向窗外，或者看着日历数着日子。但是他究竟在等着什么呢？

Odinson先生还会教我写字。他的手写体可好看了，比学校老师写的都好看。有时候我遇到不明白的地方，总会跑去书店问他。这个时候他就会一点一点的教我，就好像他之前也这样教过别人。  
“你这里又写错了？怎么总是记不住呢？”他会这样说我。  
“太难了，我不想写了。”我抱怨。  
他会笑一笑，好像回忆起什么好玩的事情，然后说：“在这点上你和他倒是挺像的。”  
他？他是谁？但是Odinson先生从来不会回答我。

后来是四月的一天，我在街上和隔壁的小托比玩闹着，突然撞到一位身材高大的先生。他穿着一件卡其色的棉麻外套，里面是一件白衬衫，还穿着一条黑色的裤子。他那头金色的头发松散的扎在脑后，脸上最吸引人的就是那双水蓝的眼睛，我发誓，我一定在什么地方见过那双眼睛。

那位先生将我扶住了，把拎着的行李箱放在地上，然后蹲下来问我：“嘿小朋友，这儿附近有没有一位叫Laufeyson先生的人？”Laufeyson？这又是什么奇怪的姓氏。我摇了摇头，说：“没有什么Laufeyson先生，Odinson先生倒是有一位。”那位先生的眼睛突然亮了起来，他仔细地问了我Odinson先生的长相，我也一五一十的告知了。最后他从外套内袋里掏出了一对袖扣，吩咐我道：“麻烦你把这对袖扣送给那位Odinson先生，让他看看。”说完还给我一块糖做奖赏，我还记得那块糖是英国货，母亲以前也给我买过。

于是我就飞快地跑进Odinson先生的书店，把袖扣给他看了一眼。最后发生了什么我完全不明白，我记得Odinson先生从匆忙地走了出去，然后又突然在大街上哭了起来。我发誓，那是我第一次看见Odinson先生哭，另一位先生走过去拉起了他的手，然后两个人就进了书店。

好奇的我也悄悄的跟在后面进了书店，他俩进了里间，我躲在外面想弄明白那位陌生的先生到底是谁。我把耳朵贴在门上，隐约的听见Odinson先生说“你怎么憔悴了那么多”，另一位先生回“没事的，都过去了。”  
接下来还有“我等了你好久，我以为你再也来不了了。”  
“我说过我会来找你，我就一定会来找你。”  
当我还打算偷听下去的时候，弗丽嘉女士揪着我的耳朵把我拉走了，我发现她的眼睛也是红红的，像是哭过一样。

那位陌生的先生就这样住了下来，我才知道原来他也姓Odinson。“所以他是你的家人吗？”有一次我这样问Odinson先生。他低着头思考了一下然后笑着说：“对，他是我的哥哥。”

这可怎么办？我一下就认识了两位Odinson先生。于是为了区别，我只能把原来的Odinson先生叫做“小Odinson先生”，把后来的Odinson先生叫做“大Odinson先生”。特别奇怪的是，大Odinson先生回来之后，连着一个多礼拜书店都没有营业。我去小Odinson家里找他，却被弗丽嘉赶了出来，她是这样笑着说的：“托马斯听话，这两个礼拜你先别过来打扰两位Odinson先生，他们有事情要做。”

我有些生气，究竟是什么事情需要做两个礼拜啊！！！

大Odinson先生来了之后，小Odinson先生明显变得开心了很多。他们一起去书店开门，一起去公园散步，当然有时候也会带上我。根据我的观察，大Odinson先生在很多事情上都很包容小Odinson先生的脾气，比如小Odinson先生特别喜欢吃甜食，有时候他俩带我一起去餐厅吃饭，最后的甜点他总是让给小Odinson先生，“您不喜欢吃吗？”我问。他看着小Odinson先生说：“Loki比较喜欢吃。”  
再比如我曾经听过他俩吵架，吵得特别凶。具体原因是什么我不清楚，但是最后总是大Odinson先生抱着小Odinson先生安慰他说：“你别生气了，我错了。”然后再在他的额头上落下一个吻，小Odinson先生顿时没了脾气。

于是我明白了，哥哥还是必须让着弟弟的。

但也不是每一次哥哥都会让着弟弟。有一年纽约的冬天太冷了，小Odinson先生腿上的老毛病疼得更厉害了。我走进房间，发现他只能皱着眉头紧闭着眼睛躺在床上，看样子难受极了。我试图为他念书让他好过一点也于事无补。大Odinson先生找来了一个又一个医生，但都无法减轻小Odinson先生的疼痛。有一天小Odinson先生突然生气了，他把药弄撒了一地，在房间里面和大Odinson先生吵架，我听见他说：“这些药我不吃了不吃了！！吃了也没用！！”  
接着又传来一阵声响，当我和弗丽嘉女士走进房间时，发现大Odison先生把小Odinson先生抱在怀里，两个人好像都哭过，他在低声说着：“只有你好好活着，我才能好好活着。Loki，你一定要吃药，一定要听话。”

小时候的我觉得大Odinson很吓人。并不是说他的脾气，而是他的身体。有一次家里的水管漏水了，大Odinson先生好心过来帮忙。当他脱掉被水溅得湿漉漉的衬衫时，我才发现他的身体全部都是一道道的伤痕——虽然已经痊愈了，但是还是红条条的一片，怪可怕的。  
“这个……您不疼吗？”我胆小的问。  
他低头看了一眼自己的伤，神色如常毫不在意的说：“不疼。这点和Loki所受的伤痛相比，算不了什么。”  
我没好意思再问小Odinson先生受了什么伤，于是只能装作理解的点了点头。

有一次，大Odinson先生过生日，那时候他已经来纽约2年了。那晚上我被邀请去他们家吃晚餐，弗丽嘉女士准备的食物还是那么美味。晚饭过后，小Odinson先生送了大Odinson先生一份礼物，我凑近一看，原来是一幅大Odinson先生的画像。大Odinson先生明显很激动，他一直说“原来你还记得，你都记得”。  
再后来我们坐在壁炉前，一边喝着茶，一边听小Odinson先生念诗。这还是我第一次参加这样的活动，我看到小Odinson先生靠在大Odinson先生旁边，他的声音好听极了，相信大Odinson先生也一定和我感同身受，否则为什么小Odinson先生念着念着，他就听哭了呢？

啊，我想起来了，那晚上念的那首诗的其中一句是：  
“When soul meets soul on lovers' lips……”

再然后，现在回忆起来我也有点不好意思， 我偷偷看见两位Odinson先生在客厅的角落里接了吻。我是说，这不是我第一次看见人接吻。但这是我第一次看见两位男人接吻。我安慰自己说这没什么，两位Odinson先生之间的感情，难道不是爱的一种吗？

现在想来，两位Odinson先生感情之深厚，恐怕是那时候的我无法理解的。

后来我渐渐长大，16岁的我也有了喜欢的女生。虽然已经没有小时候那么频繁，但我还是会经常去拜访两位先生。我发现他们还是喜欢在家里偷偷接吻，有时候我还会在小Odinson先生的脖子上发现一些红色的痕迹。那个时候的我已经初通人事，自然知道那是什么，于是也渐渐明白两位Odinson先生的真正关系。我表面上假装没有看见，但心里却为两位先生的甜蜜感到高兴。

在我20岁的时候，母亲想带我回英国看看。就在我们出发前，又有一位英国来的先生来拜访Odinson。那位先生在纽约住了一周，我在Odinson家里见过几次。他留着时髦的胡子，个子与两位Odinson先生相比较为矮小，但是喜欢带很多金灿灿的首饰。看得出来他是两位Odinson的旧友，三个人总有说不完的话题，我也就不过多打扰。听那位先生说，他在伦敦有一家规模很大的画廊，所以这就是他离开纽约前差不多把小Odinson先生的画都搬空的原因吗？

我在英国度过了很愉快的2个月，等我回到纽约时，却发现弗丽嘉女士身体已经不行了。比我想象中的要快，弗丽嘉女士还是离开了我们。小Odinson先生为她选择了一块好的墓地，我到现在仍然会时不时去看她。

大概是在我25岁左右，当我在Odinson家里做客的时候，大Odinson先生问我想不想接手他们的书店。我感到很吃惊，连忙问这是为什么。原来小Odinson先生的腿脚已经不能再忍受纽约的寒冬，他们打算去一个更温暖的地方。我听到后自然是万分不舍，但是为了小Odinson先生的健康却又不得不接受这个决定。

第二年的初夏，我正式接手了他们的书店，作为店长。书店的所有权还是属于两位Odison先生。在一切都步入正轨之后，两位Odinson先生决定是时候离开了。他们打算坐船回欧洲，去意大利玩一圈，然后再去南欧。但是唯独避开了英国，我也不知道是为什么。

直到现在，我每隔一段时间还能收到他们的消息：有时候是短短一封书信，有时候就是一张简单的明信片。我向他们抱怨已经很久没见他们，都不知道他们有没有变老。结果下一封信里果然寄来了一张照片：小Odinson先生坐在沙发上，大Odinson先生在他身后站着。两位Odinson先生的穿着颇为得体，只是大Odinson先生把金发剪短了还留起了胡子。小Odinson先生倒是没什么变化，只是眼神变得比原来更为温柔了。照片是他们在巴塞罗那照的，只是不知道在我收到信之后，他们又会在哪里呢？

真好，我心想。不管在哪里，他们都是我这辈子最重要的朋友。  
不管他们在哪里，相信他们也一定会继续依靠着，继续幸福下去。


End file.
